Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear 勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: [This is a reboot to the entire series] One of the soldiers' screamed upon the sight of a giant mechanical dragon walking out of the alleyway as it knocked out most of the building that was in its' way as it raised its' wings and roared loudly and powerfully as it walked over the Noise.
1. Chapter 1:- The Beginning of the End

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 1:- The beginning of the End

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

"On this Planet. You can run from your enemies, you can hide from the hunted, you can pray to god as much as you'd like but no one escapes Death." -The sound of a man narrating was heard as the sight of explosions and smoke were seen from a distance as there was a battle within the city of Tokyo. The sound of an evacuation alarm was heard within the city of Tokyo as the civilians were in a panic as the city was attacked by Noise. The military along with the police were protecting the civilians from the Noise but were facing casualties as the Noise were invulnerable against bullets. The Noise would stop attacking upon the sight of a bright light that shined from the corner of an alleyway as the soldiers would stop shooting as well as they were confused of the situation, one of the soldiers' screamed upon the sight of a giant mechanical dragon walking out of the alleyway as it knocked out most of the building that was in its' way as it raised its' wings and roared loudly and powerfully as it walked over the Noise. From a transport chopper, the sight of two pinked hair girls were seen together as they saw the Dragon appearing out of the city streets and those two girls were none other than Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Serena Cadenzavna Eve. The Dragon turned it's attention to the transport chopper that was in the sky and would glare at it as it would then flap it's wings and fly towards the chopper-

Woman: Maria! Serena! -The woman yelled the two childrens' name as the woman was the two girls' mother, as the woman was about to grab onto the girls, half of the chopper was destroyed by the dragon as the beast had bitten half of it-

Maria: M-Mama...?

Serena: Mama! Papa!

-The two children were in a destroyed part of the chopper as they held hands tightly and were on their seats with their seat-belts on as they were about to crash down into the city, the two girls screamed in fear as Maria opened her eyes and looked up and saw the Dragon was chasing after them, Maria was in complete shock and fear as she was then unable to hear anything but as she slowly blinked, she saw the sight of a black and blue armoured suit that had a long black cape on the back and was holding onto two swords standing in front of the two girls as he was in the destroyed part of the helicopter, she looked up to see who it was but was unable to see the man's face as he had worn a mask that had matching colours with his armour, the dragon would then breathe out it's flames from it's mouth at the man but the flames were ineffective as the man had used his cape as a shield to protect himself and the girls from harm's way, the man would then hold onto the two girls and release them from their seat-belts and held both of them tightly and wrapped their bodies with his cape as they fell and crashed onto the rubble while the man went to fight the dragon-

Maria: Ugh...My head... -The sight of the little girl was seen as she turned and noticed that her sister had fainted in Maria's arms and that they were covered in rubble- Eh? Eh..?! W-What's going on...?! I thought...We were in the sky! -The sound of a mechanical screech was heard as the rubble in front of the two siblings began to move as light was making it's way towards the girls as there was an opening- Eh? W-We're saved...? -Maria's eyes widened at the sight of a young boy with long black hair and bright blue eyes that resembled a beautiful ocean-

Boy: -He was in tears of happiness as he smiled and pushed the rock aside and hugged both Maria and Serena- Thank Goodness you two are alright! I managed to save someone!

Maria: "Huh? W-Who is he...? Why did he save me..? Ugh...My head..." -Maria thought to herself as she felt weak and would then fall unconscious under the boy's arm-

-As the girls fell unconscious, the boy's eyes would glow slightly as he gave off a somewhat dark and sinister smile on his face as there was an explosion behind him. Hours passed as Maria woke up in a car and quickly panicked as she then turned her head and saw Serena talking to the same young boy that was sitting beside her, Maria quickly pulled her sister back and would glare at the older boy-

Maria: W-Who are you?! Where are we going?! And where is our parents?!

Boy: C-Calm down! -The boy said as he tried to calm Maria down- My name's "Jin", Satoru L. Jinichi. You can call me Jin since it's easier to pronounce.

Maria: A-Answer me, Jin.. Where are we going and why are we in a car?

Jin: We're being escorted to our new home.

Maria: Huh?

Serena: Maria-nee-chan! He said that he will bring us to our new home!

Maria: B-But what about Mama and Papa..?

Jin: I'm afraid that were killed by the mechanical beast that had attacked the city, hours ago. I'm sorry..

Maria: N-No...But..W-We need to uh... We need to...Do that thing! Ugh...I forgot what it's called!

Jin: A funeral?

Maria: Yes! A funaral! -The young 8 year old mispronounced the word as Jin chuckled softly-

Jin: Funeral, not "funaral". Don't worry, I have asked them to prepare a proper funeral for your parents but you may have to wait for a few days as you will be coming with me to your new- No...Our new home.

Maria: "Our"? New home?

Serena: We get to stay with Jin-nii-chan!

Jin: Don't worry, Nii-chan will take proper care of you both, don't you worry. -He said with a smile on his face as Maria felt somewhat relieved but was still worried-

Maria: O-Oh wait! Our names!

Jin: It's alright, you both had your IDs with you so I know your names, Maria~ -He smiled at the older sister as she'd get flustered slightly. Moments later, the three would then reach a large apartment complex as they went up the elevator and saw the sight of a large modern apartment, Serena ran ahead after the elevator-

Maria: Wha-?! Serena! You need to behave!

Serena: Eh? But this is our new home!

Maria: H-How can you accept this so easily..?

Serena: Eh? But it's real life, we need to accept it.

Maria: Huh?

Jin: Seems like your sister has a better understanding of reality than you.

Maria: Huh?! That is just rude! -The little girl got angry at Jin as she yelled at him but the boy would laugh and pat Maria's head as the sound of the TV was heard as Serena had turned it on and saw the sight of an idol singing the song "Ready Go!"- Ugh...Is it really all right for us to stay here?

Jin: Of course~

"A serious face, a subtle face- You show a lot of faces

Even if you're told so, you still don't know what to do

All people have a part they're hiding in themselves, right?

Like that, like this, like there, I can't say it in words immediately

It's you who pretends to be cheerful in front of others

And you don't whine about things, but-

Even if 100 years pass, you should be yourself; if you love me, you should shout 'I love you'

Ready Go! Fly away! Being yourself is great

If you want to cry, you should cry to your heart's content

I'm behind you

Back and front, white and black- They're polar opposites

But since they're not wrong anywhere, not here or there

What's the real me?

Holding my head, I feel troubled, but-

Even if 100 years pass, you should be yourself; if you hate it, you should tell me 'I hate it'

Ready Go! Fly away! Being yourself is great

If you want to laugh, you should laugh to your heart's content

Don't be impatient for the answer

Simplicity is number one

Surely if it's you, you should be able to realize it

Even if 100 years pass, you should be yourself; if you love me, you should shout 'I love you'

Ready Go! Fly away! Being yourself is great

If you want to cry, you should cry to your heart's content

I'm behind you"

Serena: This is Jin-nii-chan's home!

Maria: Eh? Your home?

Jin: Yup, this is my home, I bought it with my own money.

Maria: B-But you're just a kid..

Jin: You're a kid too, you know?

Maria: How can you buy this place?!

Jin: Anything is possible if you know your way around the law~ -He said and winked at her as Maria blushed while Jin would then head to the kitchen- This is going to be interesting~

-Weeks passed as the three would walk towards an elementary school as Jin dropped the two sisters off at school, worried, Maria looked back at Jin while holding onto her sister's hand as the sight of the young boy waving at them was seen from the gate of the school, Maria took a deep breath and would hold onto her sister's hand tightly as the two entered the Japanese school together, once the sisters enter the building, Jin would walk away into an alleyway as his entire body would then glow brightly and reveal himself in his early 20s as he was wearing a suit and look at the ring on the middle of his finger as it had the insignia of a katana on the ring-

Jin: Right, time to work. -He said as he would then put on a pair of leather gloves and walk away-

-In the school, the sight of a class filled with young children was seen as the teacher had entered the class-

Teacher: Alright everyone! I've got good news! Today we have a new friend who will be joining us today! Please come in~ -The woman said with a smile on her face as the sight of Maria entering the classroom was seen as she shyly walked towards the teacher and faced the students, as she looked at the students, her eyes widened at the sight of how many of them were smiling happily and excitedly at the sight of her- Why don't you introduce yourself?

Maria: M-My name is Maria Cadenzavna Eve! Y-You can just call me Maria.. P-Please! I-I'll be in your care! -The students clapped happily and excitedly for Maria as she felt pleased and relaxed, in the other class down below, Serena had also introduced herself and made friends as soon as she had entered her small classroom. Hours came as school had ended, Jin was waiting at the gate as he had taken the form of a child to pick the girls up-

Jin: How was school?

Serena: Fun!

Maria: Japanese is hard..

Jin: Haha! You'll get the hang of it in no time! -He said to cheer Maria up and patted her on the head as the older sister would then smile and blush lightly after being patted on the head-

-Years later, Jin was in the kitchen making breakfast as Serena and Maria were both in the dining room together as they were chatting and were in their school uniforms-

Jin: -He came in with a tray and place the plates of food down in front of the girls as the two sisters clapped their hands together and thanked Jin for the food as they began eating as Jin would sit next to Maria as he was in his casual clothes- Feeling nervous about your first day in Lydian?

Maria: O-Of course not! Who do you take me for? -She said with a flustered look on her face as she took a bite of the rice on her spoon as her sister chuckled softly and ate her food quietly-

Jin: You were always the shy one after all, I thought you'd be more nervous since you always get nervous around people, especially the ones that you'd have to stick with for a year at least.

Maria: I-I'm a mature woman! I am capable of taking care of myself!

Jin: Oh? Then I guess you don't need me to be there with you at the entrance ceremony then~

Maria: Eh?! -Surprised, she gave a sad expression on her face as she got a little depressed as Jin would smile and laugh as he patted Maria's head lightly-

Jin: I'm just kidding~ You know that I wouldn't leave you behind! -Maria pouted as Serena watched the two and smiled softly at the sight of the two-

"Cute." -Serena thought to herself as she continued eating. Hours later, everyone left the apartment together as Serena went her way and headed towards her middle school while Maria stepped foot onto her first High School in the middle of the city of Tokyo known as Lydian. Jin took a picture of Maria standing in front of the school with her school uniform as he'd then escort her inside the school and the two were being stared at by everyone around them as they were attracting attention-

Maria: J-Jin..Why is everyone staring at us? -She asked as she got worried and embarrassed as she held onto Jin's arm as he just ignored everyone and walked beside Maria with a smile on his face-

Jin: You worry too much Maria, you should look ahead and think about your future!

Maria: W-What about your future?

Jin: I'm an active college student and I got a job so I'm set on my path, but have you decided what you want to do in your life?

Maria: I-It's still too early to talk about that!

Jin: Hmm~ Good point, well the teachers will ask you this after two years with you at least if I'm not wrong.

Maria: Jeez...

-From a distance, the sight of a long blue haired girl and a redhead was seen together as they stared at Jin and Maria as the two girls were none other than Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade-

Kanade: Wow, will you look at that, Tsubasa? She's pretty for a foreigner.

Tsubasa: Is that so? -She asked as she was fixated on Jin, her eyes then widened when she noticed Jin had turned his head and looked at Tsubasa as he waved at her, the blue haired girl would blush slightly and look away as Kanade smirked and poked Tsubasa's stomach-

Kanade: You little sly~

Tsubasa: S-Shush! I-I'm not interested in guys like him.

Kanade: Sure you aren't~

Tsubasa: Hmph!

-Moments later in the school hall as all of the students, teachers and guardians were there, amongst the crowd, the sight of a girl with long white twin-tails that further split into three curly strands each, and an ahoge, another girl had green eyes and shoulder-length black hair and a white bow tied around the back of her head, keeping part of her hair away from her face in a half-updo and there was another girl who had a unhappy look on her face as she had dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. The three girls were none other than Yukine Chris, Kohinata Miku and Tachibana Hibiki. Jin was watching the girls sing the school anthem from a distance as he was recording them. Upon the sight of the three girls, he smirked as his eyes glowed for a split second. Hours later as class had started, some of the girls were out of their classes for a tour around the school and Jin was hiding behind the school gym and the sight of Yukine Chris heading to the back of the gym was seen and as she walked to the back, she saw Jin-

Chris: Wha-?! What the?! Why's a dude here?!

Jin: I got a proposition for you, care to hear me out?

Chris: Huh?! Why would I listen to a creep like you?

Jin: -He walked up to Chris as his eyes glowed brightly as he would then stare into Chris' eyes and her eyes began to glow purple- I know everything and I can give you whatever you want, Yukine Chris.. -He said as he whispered into her ears softly-

Chris: W-What are you..?

Jin: Who knows? I could be anything or anyone. -He said with a smile on his face as he lifted Chris' chin up lightly as the two looked into their eyes closely-

Chris: Symphony Gear... Symphogear, huh? Sounds simple enough. -She spoke softly as Jin had telepathically sent the information into Chris' head- If it's to get rid of the Noise and those Dragon bastards then I'll gladly join you.

Jin: Excellent~

-In the early afternoon, the sight of Miku was seen walking around the school courtyard as she was surrounded by other girls as she was popular, the young girl would then stop walking as she heard a voice in her head-

"Hi there~ My name's Jin." - Jin

"A ghost? Demon? What's going on?" - Miku

"Perhaps this sounds insane but I need your help." - Jin

"And why would I help some stranger like you, who's talking in my head?" - Miku

"Because I can grant you whatever you wish. No matter what it is." - Jin

"You'd think I'd listen to your lies?" - Miku

"You seek for someone, yes?" - Jin

Miku: Eh..? -She got confused as everyone around her got worried about her for a moment-

Girl 1: Kohinata-san? Is something wrong?

Girl 2: Are you feeling alright?

Miku: I-I'm gonna go to the Nurse's office... -She said as she quickly head to the Nurse's office and sat down on one of the beds as she then continued speaking to Jin in her head-

"W-What do you want?" - Miku

"You don't need to be afraid, you just need me to make your dream come true~" - Jin

"M-My... Dream...?" - Miku

"A boy who is younger than you and who will watch over you and love you. I can make that happen~" - Jin

"How can I believe you?" - Miku

"You can only get the results after you promise to help me." - Jin

"What...Do I have to do then?" - Miku

-He'd then give the required information to Miku the same way he did to Chris-

"Symphogear users..? A fighter? Fight enemies?" - Miku

"Yes, simple is it not?" - Jin

"If it's to not be alone then so be it." - Miku

"Excellent, I'll be keeping in touch with you, Miku." - Jin said in his mind as Miku took a deep breath and laid down on the bed as she got a little worried but excited at the same time-

Miku: I can't wait to see what this is gong to be like..! -She grinned and laughed softly-

-In the late evening as the sight of Hibiki was seen walking out of school by herself, she heard whispers in her head and then heard the voice of a man but would ignore it and continue her path-

"Good evening, Tachibana Hibiki." -Jin said telepathically to Hibiki-

"Who are you and how did you get in my head and what do you want from me?" -Hibiki said in her mind to reply to Jin-

"My name's Jin and I'm using a telepathic power that allows me to connect my voice to your mind~ And I want your help~" - Jin

"Why should I help a random guy who's talking to me in my head anyway?" - Hibiki

"I can make a new family for you~" - Jin

"I do not need a family." - Hibiki

"Is that so? Then how about I bring back your old family?" - Jin

"W-What?!" - Hibiki

"I can bring your mother and grandmother back to life~ I can even change your father's mindset or even kill him for you~ I can make you restart your whole family life once more~" - Jin

"What makes you think that I'll believe you?" - Hibiki

"I know what you want, I know why you are alone, sad and angry. You know that you are too weak to defend yourself in this harsh world and I can grant you your wishes and bring back your family~ All you have to do is help me." - Jin

"...Fine, then what is it that I have to do?" - Hibiki

"A very reassuring answer~ All you have to do is.." -Jin explained as the conversation went on in their heads. Hours later on the same day at Jin's apartment, Serena was in her room studying while Maria and Jin were in the living room together-

Jin: So did you make any friends today?

Maria: I did! School was great today!

Jin: That's great~ Any club that you're interested in?

Maria: Hmm, the Light Music Club there caught my attention but I'm still considering that between the ballet club or tennis club.

Jin: Ballet, huh? That would suit you.

Maria: Yeah but Serena is already doing ballet in her own school.

Jin: What's your point?

Maria: I think it'll be weird..

Jin: Jeez, you worry too much~ There's nothing weird about two siblings doing the same activity! Haha!

Maria: R-Really?

Jin: Of course! But as usual you should follow your heart and do what you really want to do!

Maria: Y-Yeah! I guess you're right and by the way, how was college?

Jin: I didn't go to college today.

Maria: What?! Why?!

Jin: College doesn't open until next week.

Maria: Lucky...

Jin: Hehe~ By the way, Maria. I have something to ask you.

Maria: Hmm?

Jin: If I were to ask you for a favour, would you do it regardless of what it is?

Maria: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Jin: Like if I were to ask you to do something for me, would you do it even if it was ridiculous?

Maria: Jeez... Everything you say and do since the day we met is filled with craziness and does not make any sense but yes, I'll still do it for you, no matter what.

Jin: Really? -He said as he got closer to Maria as the two would then stare at each other as the girl would blush-

Maria: Y-Yes..I mean it, whatever it is...I'll help.

Jin: Good. -He said with a smile on his face as he held Maria's hands and pinned her down on the couch as Maria looked up at Jin and blushed madly as the man would stare into Maria's eyes with his bright blue eyes as Maria's eyes would then slowly glow as well- As expected of my beloved Maria.

Maria: Y-You're so aggressive..

-Jin would then place a hand onto Maria's cheek and smile as he got up from the couch and would then head to his bedroom-

Jin: It's getting late now, I'm going to go to sleep now and I think you should too~

Maria: Y-You had to stop at the good part.. Hmph!

Jin: What did you say?

Maria: Nothing and good night! -She said as she turned off the TV and the living room light as she then headed into her room. Once Jin entered his own room and closed the door, he smirked as his eyes glowed brightly in the dark room-

-Under the school of Lydian, the sight of an underground military base was seen as Tsubasa, Kanade was seen together with a tall muscular man with red hair as the man was none other than Kazanari Genjuuro-

Genjuuro: Any sign of Relic or Noise activity?

Nijikata: Negative! All clear! -The man said as he was in front of a computer screen-

Tsubasa: It has been quite peaceful for the past 10 years.

Genjuuro: Indeed, ever since Noise and the Alpha-Relics attacked, we've been in hell but after that Alpha-Relic Dragon attacked Shibuya, we stopped getting raids from both the Noise and the Alpha-Relics.

Kanade: You worry too much, Old man~ Just sit back and relax, will ya? We got it all under control~ Thanks to Kinji's army, he managed to secure the entire perimeter of Japan and was able to keep the peace between Japan and the other nations because of his army~

Genjuuro: I guess you are correct..

Tsubasa: I still do not understand how he is able to create such a vast army in a short period of time.

Ryoko: -The sight of a tall woman with long hime-cut brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She has purple eyes and wears glasses with red frames with yellow tinted lens. She appeared behind the two girls along with Genjuuro- That's because Kinji-kun's Heroic Relic, which is his Sonicgear has this magical ability that allows him to turn dirt into titanium and tungsten along with Iron~ And with his engineering skills, he can craft any machinery and turn it into a production facility~ Hnngg! I love how crafty and creative he is~

Kanade: Hehe! He's great! He's also a really nice guy!

Tsubasa: -She then leered at Kanade- Oh? You're complimenting him again, Kanade..

Kanade: Eh? -She'd then blush and look away- I-I'm just saying that he's nice, that's all!

Tsubasa: Hmph!

Ryoko: It's a shame that the Heroic Relic: Tsuki aru no Tsukuyomi is much more active in night than day.

Genjuuro: Indeed but either way, Kinji-kun's army is still flawless. By the way, where is he?

Ogawa: He's at his usual place. -Ogawa said as he entered the room-

Genjuuro: Please.. I pray that he isn't causing trouble.

-Within the city, in a dark alleyway, there was a sign with a picture of a larger on it was seen and inside was a bar that was filled with a lot of people and at the bar, the sight of a blonde haired male was seen as he was drinking his liquor as he worn a pair of goggles on his head and the jukebox was playing the "Cantina music" from Star Wars-

Bartender: Kinji-san, don't you think it is time for you to go back home to your sister? -The old man behind the bar asked the blonde male-

Kinji: I got time~ Besides, Kirika-chan isn't the impatient type after all~ I wanna have as much fun as I can.

Bartender: Such as?

Kinji: A mojito for me if you please~

Bartender: R-Right.. -The man nodded as he would make the liquor for Kinji and once he was done, he placed the glass in front of Kinji and the blonde male would hold onto the glass and turn his seat to a waitress that happened to pass by-

Kinji: Wait! Wait! Wait! Sara-chan, do me a favour and pass this to Shinji over there and tell him it's from Jun, will ya?

Sara: Sure thing, sweetheart~ -She said and winked at Kinji and passed the drink to the man-

Shinji: What the Hell?! I ain't gay you little shit! -The tall redhead male yelled and grabbed the shorter black haired male and toss him at the jukebox, thus causing the jukebox to change songs as it then began playing the song "Aviary Action" from the Cuphead Original Soundtrack as the guys in the pub would then start fighting as they were tossing bottles and chairs around the pub while Kinji smiled and continued his drink-

Kinji: Ah~ Now this is the life~

Bartender: You're lucky that the government pays for the damages..

Kinji: Hehe~ You gotta admit that this is fun too~ Watching two guys fight because they think that one another is gay! Haha! -He then put the money down on the table and would get off of his seat- Keep the change.

Bartender: Thank you so much!

Kinji: Hey y'all! -He shouted as he turned to everyone and everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention to Kinji- Hit it! -A male stood up from the floor as he had a bucket on his head and would press the button on the jukebox and hide behind a table for cover as the jukebox would then change music and start playing the song "I'm the One". Kinji smirked as he took out two paintball guns from his pocket and started shooting at everyone around him as everyone cheered and starting tossing plastic bottles and cups at everyone- BAR FIGHT!

"Welcome to the bloodbath jump into the tub

Fist-fight, death-match come and join the club

Kick-start your face with a metal-clad boot

You should give up now your retaliation's moot

I'll run circles round ya, I can touch the sky

I'm gonna make ya hurt and I'm gonna make you cry

You want to mess around? Well come on let's go

I got no time to waste let's start the show

I'm the one that your mama said

'Don't mess with them or you'll end up dead

That type they don't follow any rules'

You're looking tall, you're looking tough

I'm sorry dude, it's not enough

Your girlfriend's purse won't help you win this duel

The bigger they are then the more that they bleed

The deeper the scars that won't heal

Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame

Knowing how true defeat feels

I'm the one

That was born in a nightmare a murderer's son

Got no gun

But I gleam like a blade and I'm harder than iron

I'm the one

Who rose out of filth and was loved by no-one

Delusion

I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind

You're still standing up? Well let's go another round

Singin' king of pain and you're gonna get crowned

You like the way I dress? Yeah I know I'm fine

The blood's gonna stain but it won't be mine

Just chill here while I drop into the brush

See you when I land and you're gonna feel the crush

Lay right down and grab a little rest

I guess you didn't know that you were dealing with the best

You shoulda stayed at home today

This fisticuff won't go your way

This confrontation isn't just for school

It might be hard to hear me say

Kicking your ass is child's play

I hope you're not crushed by this ridicule

A slap on the wrist and a kick to the chin

A hint of the flavor of steel

No one to blame it's the end of the game

The humiliation is real

I'm the one

That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun

Overrun

By the hate and the beatings defiled by a father

I'm the one

I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun

Illusions

Will conquer your mind and will make you fulfill my design"

-The sound of the door opening was then heard as everyone stopped what they were doing as they all had their attention to the door as the sight of a girl with green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs as the girl was none other than Akatsuki Kirika-

Kirika: Onii-chan! You idiot!

Kinji: Oh hell no! I ain't no idiot! I'm a genius! A lady's man!

Kirika: You promised me that you'd help me with my math homework today desu!

Kinji: Did I?

Kirika: You did!

Kinji: I don't recall~

Kirika: Desu! If you don't come back home, I'll get Shirabe desu!

-Kinji's eyes then widened as he would then pass the paint ball gun to the guy beside him as he got off of the bar and walked to the door-

Kinji: -He took a deep breath as he stood next to his sister and put a hand on her hand as he patted her head- Let's go.

Kirika: Desu!

Man: As expected of Kirika-chan, she knows how to deal with her brother well.

Man 2: I wish I had a cute little sister like her.

Man 3: We all do.. -Many of the guys within the bar had their arms crossed as they nodded in sync. It was then someone threw a plastic cup at a man as they would all then continue their bar fight-

-In the Akatsuki sibling's apartment, the sight of the two siblings were seen together in the living room as Kinji was teaching Kirika about math, the front door would open up as the sight of a girl with light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut and had her hair held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons as the girl was none other than Tsukuyomi Shirabe-

Shirabe: I'm back.

Kirika: Desu! Welcome back desu!

Kinji: Oh hey, welcome back, what took you so long, Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: My usual practice, Kinji-san.

Kinji: Must be tough being an idol, huh?

Shirabe: Well it's better than nothing.

Kinji: You hungry? You want me to cook something up for ya?

Kirika: Onii-chan sucks at cooking desu..

Kinji: You be quiet desu! -He said as he flicked his sister's noise-

Kirika: Oof!

Shirabe: It's alright, I just had dinner after practice, I'm just going to take a bath.

Kirika: Let me join desu!

Shirabe: You can't, Kiri-chan~

Kirika: Why not?

Shirabe: You need to finish your homework first~

Kirika: DEAAATTTHHH!

-Shirabe chuckled softly and headed straight into her room. As soon as she stepped into her room, she turned on the lights and would put her bag down onto her desk as she then heard the sound of a voice speaking to her-

"Tsukuyomi...Shirabe.."

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened as she was surprised by the voice as she then look around her room- W-Who's there?

"A friend."

Shirabe: A friend? Then show yourself.

"It is not time for me to show myself to you just yet."

Shirabe: Huh? What do you mean by that?

"Soon, I will make my appearance and when I do, I will speak to you first."

Shirabe: How do you know my name?

"I know everything, my dear child."

Shirabe: Oh? So what do you want?

"Many things."

-The voice then faded away as Shirabe looked around in confusion and was worried. Outside of the apartment complex, at a building that was not far from the apartment complex, the sight of a girl with long twin-tails was seen as she had worn a red coloured Symphogear armour and was holding onto two pistols in her hands as she had glowing eyes, she'd jump back and retreat as she met up with a man in Black and blue Sonicgear armour along with another Symphogear user that was floating above the ground. The next following day as Maria was heading to her school, Tsubasa was walking with Kanade as the two were not far from Maria-

Kanade: So she's Yugoslavian, huh?

Tsubasa: That's what I was told.

Kanade: There's something about her that bothers me and I don't know what..

Tsubasa: Huh?

-Back in the base that's underneath Lydian-

Genjuuro: Huh?! What do you mean that you detected two Symphogears and a Sonicgear last night?

Nijikata: I-It's exactly as I said, we detected two Symphogears and a Sonicgear but was unable to find out what were they.

Genjuuro: So you were unable to discover the relics..

Kinji: I'm surprised you were able to detect them, my bots were around the entire city, they would've seen them.

Genjuuro: Hmm.. Kinji-kun, tighten the security around the city, just because the enemy has not attacked in over five years, doesn't mean that they will never attack again.

Kinji: Got it boss~

Genjuuro: I have a really bad feeling about this..

Kinji: -He was pressing a few buttons on his phone as he was contacting his bots and were giving them the orders- Well then I'm going to head down to the Colony if anyone needs me.

Genjuuro: R-Right, of course. We'll contact you if we need anything.

Kinji: Gotcha~

-Moments later, Kinji took an elevator down to the Colony and as he went down, the sight of a mine-like base was seen deep within the ocean as there were over thousands of gold bots roaming around the base as they were working and were constructing more bots. As he reached to the base, he walked out of the elevator and was greeted by a large number of bots as a few of them gave him tea and a towel, he walked around as he was walking in a lobby, he then exited the lobby and walked out of the building that he was in and looked around to see a city filled with factories that was under the ocean. A giant Golden Mantis walked by along with a Tarantula walking behind the bot as a battalion of bots would march past Kinji-

Bot 1: It's good to see you, my Lord. I am Unit 982330. You may call me Nines, how may I be of service to you?

Kinji: Hmm~ Has anyone else entered the Colony apart from me?

Nines: Ah yes, a Symphogear user who is your acquaintance.

Kinji: Who is it?

Nines: Serena Cadenzavna Eve.

Kinji: Serena-chan? I thought she was at school?

Nines: She had asked one of our spies to transform as her and head to her school in her place.

Kinji: As expected of Serena-chan, she knows her way around my bots, so, where is she now?

Nines: She's at Factory 01.

Kinji: The Scorpio factory, huh? Alright then, get me a ride and take me there.

Nines: Of course, my Lord. -He said and saluted as he took out a flare gun and fired it into the sky as a giant mechanical hawk would fly down in front of Kinji as the chest would open up and create a small stairwell up to the body as Kinji and Nines would enter the bot as it would then fly up and head into the city-

Kinji: Status report of production?

Nines: Yes of course. 2,982 units have been produced from the past five hours and our current population is 301,842 units.

Kinji: Three hundred thousand, huh? I doubt that's enough if the Alpha-Gamma shows up.

Nines: What about the Noise?

Kinji: Noise are weak, they're nothing.

-Minutes later, Kinji and Nines would reach the Scorpio factory and as they entered the factory, they heard the song "Making Christmas" was being played within the factory as the sight of giant cranes, lasers and arms were creating giant Scorpion bots and Serena was nowhere to be seen-

"This time

This time

Making Christmas

Making Christmas (making Christmas)

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Is so fine

It's ours this time

And won't the children be surprised

It's ours this time

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Time to give them something fun

They'll talk about for years to come

Let's have a cheer from everyone

(It's time to party)

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice

With spider legs and pretty bows

It's ours this time

[Chorus]

All together, that and this

With all our tricks

We're making Christmas time

(Here comes jack)

[Verse 2]

I don't believe what's happening to me

My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Won't they be impressed, I am a genius

See how I transformed this old rat

Into a most delightful hat

Hmm, my compliments from me to you

On this your most intriguing hat

Consider though this substitute

A bat in place of this old rat

Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong

This thing will never make a present

It's been dead now for much too long

Try something fresher, something pleasant

Try again and don't give up

[Chorus]

All together, that and this

With all our tricks

We're making Christmas time

[Verse 3]

This time

This time

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

La, la, la

It's almost here

And we can't wait

So ring the bells and celebrate

Cause when the full moon starts to climb

We'll all sing out

It's Christmas time

Ha-Ha"

Kinji: I know that they operate better with music being played but it's January..

Nines: Quite questionable indeed, my Lord.

Kinji: I doubt Serena put this song on.

Nines: May I ask why?

Kinji: She's too cute to listen to Metal.

Nines: I do not understand.

Kinji: It's better if you don't. -He was then hugged from behind as Serena hugged Kinji's body from behind and the blonde male would turn back at the sight of Serena- Serena-chan!

Serena: Kinjiiiiii-kuuunnnn~~ -She yelled out his name in an excited tone-

Kinji: Jeez, why are you in the colony? Shouldn't you be in school?

Serena: I wanted to come here first.

Kinji: What if Shirabe-chan and Kirika-chan finds out that you skipped school?

Serena: Don't worry, I have come up with an excuse~

Kinji: Oh? What is it?

Serena: I had to take care of my older sister~

Kinji: Heh, I guess that could work. Oh yes, I forgot you have an older sister, I wonder why isn't she working with us like you are?

Serena: Maria-nee-san is more innocent than you think.

Kinji: Never met the chick, so I don't know.

Serena: And it's better that she doesn't know about organisations like these or she will freak out and worry, I want to avenge Mommy and Daddy, which is why I'm working here but if Maria-nee-san finds out, it'll cause a lot of problems.

Kinji: Good point, I was also told that you were staying with another man?

Serena: Ah~ Jin-nii-chan! He's my guardian, he's like a father to me. He saved me and my sister when we lost our parents.

Kinji: How old is he anyway?

Serena: 20?

Kinji: Same age as me, huh? Does he know that you're working here?

Serena: Nope~ -She said with a smile on her face and took out her pendant from her pocket- I even make sure he doesn't find out about Airgetlám~

Kinji: Good girl~ -He said as he patted Serena's head lightly as he then felt his phone vibrate as he answered the phone- Yolo~

Genjuuro: Kinji-kun! We need you in the field! We've got company!

Kinji: Huh? Company? As in Microsoft and Apple?

Genjuuro: Not those company! We've got a Symphogear user in Shinjuku Central Park!

Kinji: A Symphogear user?!

-Up above a building, the sight of Jin was seen staring at the explosions in the park as Kohinata Miku was standing beside him-

Miku: Oh? You're going to let the world know about the Symphony gears?

Jin: These weapons cannot be kept hidden from the people, if they're kept hidden, it'll only bring destruction.

Miku: I see, but how did you get these relics?

Jin: Let's just say that I had a few treasures of my own.

Miku: You really are a mysterious man.

Jin: -He spoke through the communicator- Chris, you're doing great.

-Chris heard Jin's praise as she smiled and fired a barrage of missiles around the area as she was using the relic: Ichaival-

Chris: Now this is fun! Hahaha! -She then jump back and transform her gattling guns into crossbows as the sight of the gold bots were seen as they surrounded her- Took you dumbasses long enough to show your ugly faces.

Bot: Put your weapon down! You are under arrest!

Bot 2: If you resist, we will fire!

Chris: Kiss my ass!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the bar fight scene was actually based on Marvel's Deadpool movie?


	2. Chapter 2:- Spaced Out

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 2:- Spaced Out

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Bot 1: Please discard your weapon, it is dangerous!

Chris: Ha! As if I'd listen to a piece of scrap metal like you!

"Then you'd listen to me, right?" -The sound of a man's voice was heard as a giant mechanical Praying Mantis were seen as it flew above Chris and landed right in front of her, she then heard the trees around her were breaking apart as she looked around and noticed a large number of giant bots were surrounding her as there was a Tyrannosaurus bot, Tarantula, Cobra, Mammoth and a Wyvern along with a giant Hawk flying above her as Chris was completely surrounded-

Chris: Hoho? You brought out a lot of your big toys, huh? Only a coward would use an army to fight!

Kinji: It's called being "strategically smart"~ -Kinji said as he was speaking through the speakers that were on each of the bots but he was nowhere to be seen-

-On the roof with Miku and Jin-

Jin: Hmm..

Miku: She's surrounded, should I go and help?

Jin: No, I don't want them to know of your existence just yet, now isn't the time to show them your power.

"Chris, fire a missile into the air above you." - Jin said to Chris telepathically-

"Got it." -Chris grinned and opened up her missile hatch and fired a few missiles up into the air above her, a few of the missiles would hit the bots in the air but a single missile would fly past the bots and explode in the air, thus causing a giant explosion as everyone then turned their attention to the explosion which Chris would then run past the bots and headed straight for the city- "Now what?!" - Chris asked Jin as she was running, she then look back and noticed the bots were chasing after her-

"Head to Lydian academy and cause some destruction there." - Jin said-

"What about the students?" - Chris

"Don't worry, none of the students are going to get hurt." -Jin said-

-Chris then jumped up onto one of the buildings and fired a barrage of missiles at the bots as she then saw her school and fired a single missile pod at the school and the pod would hit the courtyard and explode. From a distance outside of the school, the sight of the students were seen as they had evacuated-

Chris: Oh? I don't feel any presence, did they evacuate beforehand?

"I had Maria evacuate the entire school through a fire alarm." - Jin said-

Chris: Heh! Not bad! Now I can go all out! -She then drew out her gattling guns and fired them along with her missiles while singing the song "Makyū Ichaival" as she was causing destruction within the school and was killing many of the bots-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

Miku: What was the idea of this mission?

Jin: To draw out S.O.N.G's most powerful Symphogear user and relic.

Miku: The most powerful Symphogear user and relic..?

Jin: Amou Kanade, user of Gungnir.

-The sound of a girl singing was heard as the song "Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made" was heard as a thousand of spears would fly down towards Chris as she dodged them and the sight of Kanade was seen as she jumped down from a building and would charge towards Chris with her spear out while singing-

"Chris, be careful, she's much more experienced and stronger than you are." -Jin said-

"Then I could use a little help!" -Chris yelled in her head as she jumped to dodge a slash from Kanade-

"An illusion? A dream? Those gentle days

That seemed I was embraced by kind hands as I fell to sleep

Disappear without a trace, almost like a spell was broken.

With that, I knew that my normal everyday was a miracle.

Rather than looking up at the sky without clouds and grieving,

I will fight back against the wind... So let's return to that sparkling future.

I'm sure you can go anywhere if you notice the invisible wings on your back.

Don't stay still due to sadness, fly up high!

We are one, don't be late to ride.

Time will not stop for you.

In order to live out now, we might have met.

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out.

Without stopping, sing out with us.

A voice that won't reach, "Hey, don't leave me alone"

My heart screams, but the words rip into pieces.

I softly gaze at the "present" I accept, and just accept it.

To give up? No... In order to overcome it.

Someone else will just do this anyway, right? I say, and avert my eyes.

I shouldn't delay any longer... If I wish for a different future.

What my hand grabbed was eternity... Or so I thought, but it was limited.

When I lost it, I realized it's worth... It's other name is hope.

We are one, I want to believe that,

Even if outside is unending rain.

In order to not forget the light, we might have met.

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out.

I am by your side. Sing out with us.

Only memories are the guidepost for the light. Don't lose your way. Stay strong, as you are.

Rather than looking up at the sky without clouds and grieving,

I will fight back against the wind... So let's return to that sparkling future.

I'm sure you can go anywhere if you notice the invisible wings on your back.

Don't stay still due to sadness, fly up high!

We are one, don't be late to ride.

Time will not stop for you.

In order to live out now, we might have met.

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out.

Without stopping, sing out with us.

I am by your side. Sing out with us."

-Chris took a few steps back after facing Kanade-

Chris: Not bad for a close range fighter.

Kanade: Who are you and why are you attacking the school?

Chris: I have my reasons and it's none of your business!

Kanade: You do not have to fight us! You can join us, there is no need for this. If you join us, we can help you.

-The ground that Chris and Kanade stood on would then shake as the ground behind Chris exploded as the sight of a giant mechanical golden armoured Scorpion would appear and a man with a yellow Sonicgear armour was seen standing on top of the scorpion as he had a jacket-like armour with a hoodie on along with guns attached to his thighs and arms and a sort of backpack on his back-

Kinji: Holy crap! Nobody said anything about fighting a girl who's this cute as her!

Chris: Tsk!

Kinji: Tsundere! Even cuter~ -He then laughed and smiled and looked down with his arms crossed as he stared at Chris' butt- Mm! Now that's one fine booty!

Chris: Wha-?! You jerk! -She blushed madly and yelled as she pointed her gattling gun at Kinji and would start firing at him but her attack was blocked as a giant sword landed in front of Kinji and protected him from the incoming bullets, Chris looked up and saw the sight of a girl with long blue hair-

Kinji: Oh? Tsubasa-chan~ Where were you?

Tsubasa: I needed a reason to get out of my group during the evacuation. -Chris was surrounded as the girl began to worry about her help but the sound of a piano playing was heard from a distance along with a creepy siren-tone was heard alongside with the piano, everyone would then look around as they were confused by the sound- An alarm?

Kanade: Sirens?

Kinji: N-No...It's music! -The loud sound of horns was then heard as it echoed throughout the school loudly along with the sound of electronic beats that sounded like heartbeats were heard, Kanade shivered as she jumped forward and turned back as her eyes widened as she saw the sight of a man in pure black and blue armour as he had a cape and a long spine-like tail on his back-

Kanade: W-What the hell..

Tsubasa: Who are you?!

"I am your fear." -The man said as his fingers then transformed into claws and the sound of the music then became rock music as the man charged towards Kanade and attacked her, Tsubasa would them jump down to help Kanade but the man's cape would then separate itself from the man's back and would wrap itself around Tsubasa, thus making her unable to move-

Tsubasa: Ugh! Ahh! What is this thing?!

Kinji: Tsubasa-chan! Don't worry! I'll get ya out of there! -He jumped off of his bot as he went to help Tsubasa-

-Chris then turned back at the Scorpion and grinned at it-

Chris: I'm going to turn you into rust! -The Scorpion raised its' pincers and screeched at Chris as a sign of aggression- Just the way I like it!

-As Kanade and the man were fighting, the man scratched a small shard out of the pendant and grabbed the shard as he held onto it tightly and would then teleport to Chris, who was standing on top of the Scorpion's destroyed body and would grab her and disappear in thin air-

Kanade: W-What was that all about?

Kinji: AHHH! MY BABY! -He screamed at the sight of his scorpion that was destroyed-

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun, perhaps you should think of the bright side, you're not hurt.

Kinji: Who cares if I'm hurt?! The Scorpion is my strongest creation ever and she just wrecked it like Miley Cyrus on a wrecking ball! -Kanade then chuckled softly while Tsubasa sighed and face palmed- That chick is going to get it! She's going to get the D!

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun! That is inappropriate and it is sexual harassment!

Kinji: What's so inappropriate about what I said? D stands for "Destroyed".

Tsubasa: Eh?

Kinji: Tsubasa-san you dirty little gal~ -He smug at Tsubasa and pointed as he chuckled softly as the blue haired girl would blush madly while Kanade laughed out loud after hearing what Kinji said-

Tsubasa: Jeez...The Akatsuki siblings are a real pain..

Kanade: Don't say that Tsubasa, at least they're nice and fun.

Tsubasa: Well..Alright..

-In a abandoned building that is not far from Lydian academy, the sight of Hibiki, Maria, Miku, Chris and Jin were seen together-

Chris: God, I thought I was going to die back there.

Miku: Well you lived, that's a good thing~

Chris: Hmph, whatever, Princess.

Miku: Jeez, why are you so mean?

Chris: Tsk! -She crossed her arms and looked away from Miku-

Hibiki: Leave her, Yukine is those type of people who barks more than they bite.

Chris: What did you say?!

Hibiki: You bark more than you bite.

Chris: I'll kick your ass, emo kid! -She said as she glared at Hibiki but she'd glared back at Chris-

Maria: Shh! Jin is here.

-He stood in front of Maria and Chris and would smile at the two-

Maria: W-What is it?

Jin: I have completed two parts of a powerful gear for the both of you.

Hibiki: Two parts..

Maria: Of a powerful gear?

Jin: -He then took out two pendants from his pocket and gave one to Hibiki and Maria- Gungnir.

Chris: So all of that ruckus just to get a little shard? What the hell, man!

Maria: Language!

Chris: Whatever! But hey, I have a question, how am I suppose to go back to school if they know who I am?

Jin: Don't worry, I have come up with a solution for that.

Chris: Which is?

Jin: A temporal clone. -The sight of another Yukine Chris appeared from the shadows-

Chris: A-A...Clone?!

Miku: Is this...Even possible?

Chris: How?!

Jin: It's just my cape from my Sonicgear, I can use my cape to disguise itself or to infiltrate and assassinate enemies.

Maria: That just sounds somewhat ridiculous..

Hibiki: Should I transform now?

Jin: No, they'll be able to detect your gear's signal but for now, let's head back to our homes and rest, you did well, Chris.

Chris: Hmph! As expected!

-Back in S.O.N.G's base, Genjuuro was speaking with Kanade, Tsubasa and Kinji-

Genjuuro: How can you let her escape?!

Kinji: I can't just hurt her with my bots, now can I?

Genjuuro: Her Symphogear armour can protect her from your soldiers' attacks!

Kinji: My army's ammunition isn't your regular man-made bullets! They're piercing shards that are meant to kill Noise and other Symphogear users that do not want to side with us! If I killed the girl, will you get mad at me?

Genjuuro: Yes I will!

Kinji: You're not making sense, old man! I can't capture her if she moves around a lot and knows the patterns of my soldiers! She seems to understand how they work.

Kanade: You don't think that someone is giving her intel?

Tsubasa: What do you mean?

Kanade: Someone may have been studying Kinji's bots through the years and figured out the pattern on how to beat them.

Kinji: As much as I'd hate to agree but that makes sense.

Genjuuro: Then could there be a possible spy within the base here?

Tsubasa: From Kanade's statement, it could be possible.

Kinji: Then I'll have a full scale inspection on the base and repair the school while I'm at it.

Genjuuro: Please do.

-In the showers in S.O.N.G's base, the sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen together along with Serena-

Kirika: Haa~ It's nice to be able to take a shower like this together desu~

Serena: Kirika-chan, you should shave.. -She said as she was looking at Kirika-

Kirika: Wha-?! -She blushed madly and covered her crotch- Th-That's none of your business desu!

Serena: Ah I'm sorry but I'm not sure if there are guys who are into that sort of thing.

Kirika: There ARE some guys who like it desu!

Serena: Hehe~ Whatever you say~ -She said as she chuckled and continued washing her hair as Kirika pouted and would then turn her attention to Shirabe-

Kirika: Jeez, do you think Serena is right, Shirabe? Desu? Shirabe..? -She stared at Shirabe and noticed that her friend was staring at the wall- I-Is something wrong desu?

Shirabe: H-Huh? N-No, it's alright, nothing's wrong! -She said with a smile on her face to keep Kirika at ease-

Serena: You seem pretty spaced out since we left school, is something on your mind?

Shirabe: N-No, I'm fine, really, I was just spacing out, that's all.

Kirika: Jeez, Shirabe~ You're an idol, you shouldn't be spacing out desu!

Shirabe: And you need to study more, Kiri-chan~ -She said and smirked at Kirika as the blonde pouted-

Kirika: Buu!

-Outside in the city, the sight of a young male with long white hair was seen as he was sitting on a bench in a park and was watching the children in front of him play, the male was short and it looked like he was day-dreaming until he then spoke out softly-

Boy: Ahh~ I'm so bored..! Oh? -He then looked ahead and saw a girl with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head jogging down the park- Now that's a sight for sore eyes, you rarely seen teenagers taking jogs like that.

Girl: Hmm? -A girl with green eyes and shoulder-length black hair was seen standing in front of the boy as the girl was none other than Kohinata Miku, the two then stared at each other-

Boy: H-Hi..?

Miku: -With a big smile on her face, she gave the boy a pleasing look- Hello~!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the song that was used when Jin made his appearance to help Chris was the theme song of Ajin?


	3. Chapter 3:- Fateful Day

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 3:- Fateful Day

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Serena: Kinji-kyunn~~ I came to play~ -She called out to Kinji as she entered his office in the Colony-

Kinji: Ah, Serena-chan! Heyo~ -Serena smiled happily and then turned to the couch and saw Kanade sitting on the couch as she was drinking a can of coke-

Kanade: Yo, Serena~ -She said with a grin on her face as she waved at Serena, the young Yugoslavian girl would pout and wave back at Kanade-

Serena: Hi Kanade-san..

Kanade: Eh? W-What's up with that reaction?

Serena: It's nothing..

Kinji: You're here at a great time, Serena-chan!

Serena: R-Really?

Kinji: I was about to show Kanade something and now that you're here too, you should watch too!

Serena: O-Okay!

Kinji: BEHOLD! My latest creation! My newest baby! The 2nd and most largest Golden bot I've made! I call it, the "Colossus"! -He pointed out of his window at the sight of a giant 65 meter tall robot- This thing will eliminate any giants in our path!

Kanade: But I don't think we'll be facing any giant Noise any time soon.

Kinji: Eh?

Serena: She's right, we rarely get any giant Noise nowadays too.

Kinji: Ah...G-Good point..

Kanade: Ah but it's c-cool! It's pretty wicked! I bet it's going to kickass on the battlefield! -Kanade said to cheer Kinji up-

Serena: Y-Yeah! I doubt there's anything out there that could stop the Colossus! The design is stunning too, Kinji-kun!

Kinji: Ahahaha~ Now you're just making me blush~ -He said as he blushed out of embarrassment and scratched his head as he laughed nervously, both Serena and Kanade smiled happily after being able to cheer him up- By the way, have you guys seen Soran? He hasn't been by the base in almost a week now.

Kanade: Ah, he doesn't come in unless there's work for him.

Serena: He loves to ditch his work after all..

-In the park that Soran was in, the sight of the long white haired male with green eyes was seen speaking with Kohinata Miku-

Soran: I-Is there something that I can do..?

Miku: Are you here by yourself~?

Soran: Y-Yeah, I am.. You..?

Miku: I'm alone right now~

Soran: Ah, alright, have fun then. -He then averted his attention to the girl running as it was Hibiki and just watched her exercise and saw that she was doing a few martial art moves, Miku pouted as she was being ignored by Soran as she then sat next to him on the bench-

Miku: I'm Miku~ Kohinata Miku~ What's your name?

Soran: Eh? W-We're introducing ourselves?!

Miku: That's how friends are made, silly~

Soran: S-Soran... Tatebayashi Soran..

Miku: "Soran"..? That's quite a peculiar name for a Japanese boy.

Soran: I'm half Japanese and Scandinavian..

Miku: Wow! So you're a foreigner!

Soran: My mother was Scandinavian and my dad's Japanese, I was born here in Japan.

Miku: Oh~ But still, the name is pretty~

Soran: P-Pretty?

Miku: -She nodded with a smile- It's a very pretty name!

Soran: -Soran then blushed as he looked away from Miku as he would then speak out to her softly- Th-Thank you... This is the first time that someone complimented my name..

Miku: Eh..? What do you mean?

Soran: I'd always get picked on because of my name, they said that it sounds like a type of ghost or something..

Miku: -She gasped- How rude of them! That's unforgivable!

Soran: Ah... Well, every Human being is like that..

Miku: But how old are you anyway?

Soran: Me? I-I'm 14 years old.

Miku: Oh! You're just two years younger than me!

Soran: W-What?

Miku: Soran! Soran!

Soran: Eh?! We're already calling each other by our first names?

Miku: Hmm? You don't like that?

Soran: I-It's not that I don't like it, I'm just a little surprised, K-Kohinata-san..

Miku: Jeez, you don't have to act so formal, just call me, Miku~

Soran: Huh? But I think that's rude of me to call you by your first name.

Miku: Oh don't worry about it~ Miku-onee-chan doesn't mind a thing that you do~

Soran: M-Miku-Onee-chan..?

Miku: Let's go get some ice cream together!

Soran: Oh! Ice cream! -He smiled happily after hearing her say Ice cream, Miku was surprised to see him smile so happily over ice cream as she'd smile and stand up-

Miku: Let's go then~

Soran: Yeah!

-Back in Kinji's office-

Kinji: Hmm~ Soran is the youngest in the base, so I'm worried that he might get abducted or something..

Kanade: O-Oi...He's the fastest and toughest Sonicgear user in the base here, I really doubt that he'll get abducted.

Serena: Yeah! He's also quite mature despite being a year younger than me.

Kinji: Mature, huh? Well I guess when it comes to work, he does take it seriously and he's smart with his studies too, unlike a certain someone I know..

-Back in the sibling's apartment, the sight of Kirika was seen by herself as she was doing her homework, she sneezed and rubbed her nose lightly-

Kirika: Ugh...I-I think I caught a cold desu..

-Back to Kinji and his group-

Serena: But Soran-kun does have his weaknesses.

Kanade: Weaknesses, like what?

Serena: He has a sweet tooth so I won't be surprised if someone offered him sweets, he'd follow them.

Kinji: He's like a baby when it comes to sugar.

Kanade: Nobody buys the heart of kids with sugar anymore, that tactic didn't last long after the internet became a huge thing! Haha!

Serena: Hmm~ Good point.

-Back with Soran and Miku who were in the city together as they were having ice cream together. The sight of Soran happily enjoying his ice cream cone was seen as Miku smiled happily as she seemed pleased by the sight, she then took out her phone and took a picture without him noticing and kept her phone-

Soran: Ahh~ I love this!

Miku: You must really love Ice cream.

Soran: Not just Ice cream, I love sweets! Anything that is sweet!

Miku: Sweets, huh? I guess you have a sweet tooth then~

Soran: I was told by a lot of people that I do have that.

Miku: So tell me, what's your story?

Soran: My story?

Miku: Yeah, like your family and school life or your friends?

Soran: I don't really have that many friends..

Miku: Eh? Why's that?

Soran: Most of the girls in school would tease me everyday and the boys would pick on me.

Miku: Eh?

Soran: And I don't have any parents, so I lived with my grandfather.

Miku: W-What? You don't have any parents..? Why's that?

Soran: Ah, well my dad killed himself when I was very young because of stress with his work and my mom abandoned me not long after dad killed himself, then my grandpa took me in and raised me up. -He said as he continued to enjoy his ice cream while Miku felt depressed from hearing Soran's story as she would pat the young boy's head lightly and gave him her ice cream- Hmm?

Miku: Here, you can have it?

Soran: Eh? I-I can't, it's yours! It won't be fair for you if I took your ice cream!

-Miku's eyes widened from hearing what Soran said as she'd smile at him-

"Kyaaaaa! He's so sweet! His past is so dark but it seemed like he left it all behind, which is quite manly if I do say so myself but...He's alone.." -Miku thought to herself-

Miku: So you're living with your grandfather now?

Soran: Ah no, he passed away last year, so I'm living by myself.

Miku: Eh? W-What about your home?

Soran: I sold the house and bought an apartment instead.

Miku: Th-Then the expenses?

Soran: I had my own savings and my grandfather gave me whatever valuable he had for me to sell.

Miku: S-So you came in prepared?

Soran: Somewhat..

Miku: What do you mean by that?

Soran: I guess... It's just a little lonely to stay alone in an apartment by myself.

-Miku's heart dropped after hearing what he said as she just gave him her ice cream and would hug Soran, the young boy blushed madly as he was caught by surprised-

Soran: W-What...? Eh? M-Miku-san..? I-Is something wrong?

Miku: There's a lot of things that I want to talk to you about, Soran.

Soran: What do you mean?

Miku: Let's exchange phone numbers first then I'll do what I can to help you!

Soran: O-Okay..?

-Minutes later, the two were in a mall together as they were hanging out together, Miku would head into a restroom while Soran was waiting for her. A group of boys would walk up to Soran and speak to him-

Boy 1: Hey, if it isn't Tatebayashi~

Soran: W-What do you guys want..?

Boy 2: Now now~ That's not a good way to talk to your classmates, shorty~

Soran: Just leave me alone.

Boy 3: Aww don't be shy, come and hang out with us, we'll have fun together- -The sound of a girl calling out to Soran was then heard as all of the boys would then turn their attention to the source as their eyes widened at the sight of Miku approaching Soran and stood by his side-

Miku: Oh? Friends?

Soran: Ah...Well..

Boy 1: Ah! W-We're his classmates!

Boy 2: We're his best friends! And you are?

Miku: Me? -She looked at the boys and saw the height difference between the three and Soran, the boys were slightly taller than her and Soran was shorter than she was, she'd then smile softly and hold onto Soran's hand and grabbed him, thus making his face land onto Miku's chest- Soran's girlfriend~

Boys: Wha-?! G-G-Girlfriend?!

-Soran blushed as his eyes widened, he was about to say something but after releasing what Miku was doing, he decided to not say a word until the group left-

Miku: We were just on our date~

Boy 1: I-I'm so sorry to butt in, we'll be taking our leave! L-Let's go guys..

Boy 2: G-Girlfriend...Girlfriend...Tatebayashi of all people...

Boy 3: Give it a rest, will ya? -The male said as he was dragging his friend as the three were leaving. After the boys left, Miku let go of Soran and looked at him with a calming smile on her face-

Miku: Are you alright?

Soran: M-Mm... -He said as he was completely embarrassed by what happened-

Miku: "Ah he's so cute~ I wanna snuggle him!" -Miku thought to herself with a smile on her face as she squatted down to him and patted his head lightly with a smile- I assume they were the bullies?

Soran: Y-Yeah..

Miku: If they ever do something bad to you in school, don't hesitate, alright? Come straight to me, okay?

Soran: Eh? D-Do you even know what school I go to?

Miku: I don't, what's your school?

Soran: Hatachi Middle School.

Miku: It's not far from mine so maybe I can visit you there~

Soran: V-Visit?! W-What's your school?

Miku: Lydian academy.

Soran: What-?! Th-The famous all-girls music academy!

Miku: Yeah?

Soran: N-Nothing..

-The entire ground would then began to shake as the sight of a giant Noise was seen as it appeared from underneath of the mall-

Soran: N-Noise?!

Miku: Of all times... Soran, please run.

Soran: Eh? Run? Me? We should both go!

Miku: Now isn't the time! Please Soran! Run!

Soran: W-What are you... -Soran gasped as his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Miku pulling out a red pendant from her chest and sang an activation song- S-Symphogear..

"Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl"

-A few seconds after transformation, Miku was in her Shénshòujìng Symphogear armour and had a glowing mask on-

Soran: Y-You didn't tell me you were a Symphogear user..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran's original age was actually 22 years old? He was supposed to be much older than Miku but Soryuu66 had thought that a younger male character would seem fitting for a new reboot.


	4. Chapter 4:- Intern

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 4:- Intern

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Soran: A Symphogear user..

-The sight of Miku in her Shénshòujìng armour caught Soran by surprised as they were inside a destroyed mall and was fighting against a giant 60 meter tall Noise. Back in the base, everyone saw the sight of Miku along with the Noise-

Nijikata: 60 meter class Noise has spawn beneath Shinjuku mall! And we have just detected a relic activation! It's Shénshòujìng!

Genjuuro: Shénshòujìng?! That's not possible! It is a lost relic!

Ryoko: But it isn't a powerful relic, in comparison to the ones we have here, it's the weakest.

Genjuuro: But what is it capable of doing?

Kinji: Erasing anything made by Symphogear. -He said through the communicator as he was in the colony with Kanade and Serena-

Genjuuro: Erasing Symphogear?!

Kinji: Yup, which is why I do not wish that you would send the girls out to fight, one small mistake and they could disappear in less than a second.

Njikata: Then it's risky to send them out! What should we do?

Genjuuro: Soran-kun! I know you're in that mall!

-Soran heard Genjuuro spoke through the communicator as Soran was watching Miku fight the giant Noise-

Soran: I hear you loud and clear.

Genjuuro: Your Sonicgear is resistant to Symphogear attacks, capture the user and bring her to us!

Soran: And what good will that do?

Genjuuro: We need the information, we just got attacked by a Sonicgear user and another Symphogear user yesterday and I need to know who we are facing!

Soran: If only it was that easy but I'll do what I can. -The ring on his middle finger on his left hand would glow as it would then turn Soran's entire body to glow and transformed him into a red and white armour that had two long scarfs around the neck, two dragon-like tails on his rear end and had two large gauntlets on his arms- Hasebi no Izanagi, heading out. -Soran jumped up towards Miku as she was singing the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng"

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

-As Soran was about to take Miku down, he heard her singing and was surprised as he would then focus his energy on the Noise and punch the giant Noise's face, causing it to fall to the ground-

Miku: S-Soran..?

Soran: Yeah, that's right, I'm a Sonicgear user.

Miku: S-Sonicgear? I don't really understand what it is but alright.

-The sound of Genjuuro yelling at Soran was seen and heard within the base as everyone got worried-

Genjuuro: Soran-kun! What are you doing?! I had ordered you to take her down! Leave the Noise to Kinji-kun's bots!

Soran: With all due respect, commander, I do not want to take her down.

Genjuuro: What?

Soran: She doesn't need to be put down like an animal!

"Miku, you must leave, it is too dangerous." -The sound of Jin speaking to Miku through his telepathic powers were heard-

"Eh? But what about Soran?" -Miku

"I just saw the two Symphogear users heading towards your position, if you go up against the two, you will be overwhelmed by their numbers, I suggest you retreat and don't worry about the boy, he seems stronger than he looks." -Jin

"A-All right.." -Miku nodded and then turned to Soran-

Miku: I-I'm sorry, Soran, but I need to go.

Soran: Eh? W-Where are you going?

Miku: I can't say b-but...I just need to go.. -She said as she flew away quickly as Soran seemed a little sad to watch her fly away but the sight of Kirika along with Tsubasa landed in front of Soran as the two were in their Symphogear armour-

Tsubasa: Status report!

Soran: The 60 meter class isn't dead yet and it's spawning more Noise. -The giant Noise was creating more Noise from it's legs but a large number of Kinji's bots appeared and came to help the three users-

Tsubasa: Where did they come from?!

Soran: I don't know but they just appeared out of nowhere from beneath the mall! -The sound of Kirika singing the song "Gokuren Igalima" was heard as she was fighting the Noise with the support of her brother's bots-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

A dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

I shout at an unreasonable future, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself

Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky

Killer beat with MAX volume at full tension

I teach death to the corners of your brain

A music scale of beheading chills your spine at Hades' masquerade

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces

A legend is too much, my heart now attacks with everything

"Restraint" isn't necessary so now I'll try to love

Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, fuses the sun and the moon together

I'll absolutely never let them go...

Of our hands clasped together...

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky"

-In Jin's apartment, his group gathered there and could see the fight from the apartment as Hibiki, Chris, Miku, Maria along with Jin were together-

Miku: Was it alright to leave?

Jin: Don't worry, I doubt a few Noise could hurt them.

Maria: But I was told that they did not fight actual Noise.

Jin: That's a given but considering their base has simulations and such, I believe that they are ready to fight Noise but not the Alpha-Gamma.

Hibiki: None of us has faced the Alpha-Gamma.

Jin: You'll soon face them and when you do, fight till your last breath.

Miku: By the way, what are Sonicgears?

Jin: Ah yes, I did not explain it to you all now did I? Sonicgears are also ancient relics like the Symphony Gears but are much more powerful. Symphogears are weapons of war while Sonicgears are the souls of the wielders.

Maria: Souls of the wielders?

Chris: Like a hero? Like King Arthur or Susanoo?

Jin: Yes, Sonicgears are the souls of the legendary heroes that we all heard of. The one that the young boy out there was using was none other than "Hasebi no Izanagi", which is the soul and blade of Susanoo's lost soul, Izanagi. The golden male user that Chris met yesterday was the user of "Tsuki aru no Tsukuyomi", who is the goddess of the Moon, which is an ancient zodiac deity.

Maria: And what about you, Jin?

Jin: I am using "Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru", the harbinger and celestial deity of the Heavens, an ancient warrior of blades. So far, there are only three Sonicgears discovered.

Hibiki: How should we handle the other two Sonicgear users?

Jin: If you ever face them, run.

-The girls were taken aback by what Jin said-

Chris: Huh?! Run?! Why should we run?!

Jin: All Symphogears are weak against Sonicgears, that is a given. If you make one wrong move on a Sonicgear user, they could potentially kill you.

Hibiki: Are we really that inferior to them?

Jin: No, but Symphogears are more easier to take control of in comparison to the Sonicgears but your lack of armour makes you vulnerable to Sonicgear attacks.

Maria: Then what should we do now?

Jin: Carry on with your lives as it is, try to avoid contact with the other users, especially you, Miku.

Miku: Eh? B-But I..

Jin: I know that you are concerned for that boy but don't worry, S.O.N.G isn't a dark military force like the others I've seen.

Miku: I-If you say so..

-Hours later, back in the base of S.O.N.G, Genjuuro was speaking to Soran along with the other Symphogear users and Kinji-

Genjuuro: Why did you disobey me?

Soran: Because it wasn't the right thing to do.

Genjuuro: What do you mean by that?

Soran: I didn't think it was right to attack a girl like her.

Genjuuro: She could've been our ally or maybe an enemy!

Tsubasa: If we had captured her, then we might get the intel that we needed.

Genjuuro: She's right, Soran-kun, did you not consider the others?

Soran: I...

Shirabe: Soran-kun? Why did you let her go?

Soran: Shirabe-san... Well I... Just didn't want to capture her, it didn't seem right.

Shirabe: I-It didn't seem right..? -Shirabe's eyes widened after hearing what Soran said as it was the first time she heard him care for someone-

Genjuuro: It didn't seem right?

Kinji: So in other words, you loved her?

Soran: -He blushed and leered at Kinji- I did not say that!

Kinji: Aww~

Kirika: But do we know who she is desu?

Kanade: From her voice and her hair, I think I know who she is.

Genjuuro: Who is she?

Kanade: Kohinata Miku, she's one of the most popular first year students.

Ogawa: To think that two rogue Symphogear users go to the same school as you two..

Genjuuro: First we have Yukine Chris and now Kohinata Miku. The two missing relics are in the hands of these kids..

Ogawa: What should we do then?

Genjuuro: Perhaps there is a way to bring them to us..

Kinji: May I suggest something?

Genjuuro: What is it?

Kinji: A 24/7 full scale monitor.

Genjuuro: Full scale monitor?

Kinji: I can deploy stealth bots throughout the entire school grounds to watch the two, we can further study them base on what they do and how they got their relics.

Genjuuro: Sounds simple enough. Tsubasa, Kanade-kun, I want you two to become friends with them in school, find out what they want and their story, perhaps there is a reason to why they have their relics.

-From a distance, Ryoko was listening to them as she would then take out her phone and walk out of the room and speak to someone on the phone-

Ryoko: Hello? Ver.

-The sound of a man with a deep sounding voice was heard as the man was none other than John Wayne Vercingetorix, AKA Dr. Ver-

Ver: Ah yes, Ryoko-san~ How may I help you?

Ryoko: You did not tell me that two of our relics were taken!

Ver: Oh hell, how did you find out?

Ryoko: The girls were in battle with Ichaival yesterday and Shénshòujìng just a few hours ago!

Ver: Well uh...Let's just say that the facility was infiltrated by someone and he took them..

Ryoko: You didn't stop him?!

Ver: W-We did! We had all of FIS' arsenal on him but nothing could stop him, helicopters, tanks, rockets, soldiers, mines, grenades and flamethrowers were all useless against him!

Ryoko: Who was the man that took them?

Ver: I do not know but he is a Sonicgear user and the he used "Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru".

Ryoko: The legendary relic?

Ver: Indeed, I am still gathering intel as much as I can, so please be patient.

Ryoko: Our plan to "Save" the Earth is being delayed because of this Sonicgear user!

Ver: Our orbital scanners just revealed that he was last seen in Lydian academy.

Ryoko: What? Above the base?

Ver: Yes, although it was only for a brief moment.

Ryoko: Right, I'll call you again if I need anything.

Ver: Of course~ -Ryoko would then hang up and sigh- What am I supposed to do now..?

-The next following day as Tsubasa and Kanade were heading to school together, they saw a crowd of students causing a commotion around something-

Tsubasa: What's going on?

Kanade: A kitten?

Tsubasa: Hmm? -Tsubasa and Kanade's eyes widened at the sight of a tall dark haired male with bright blue eyes-

Kanade: Phew, well ain't he good looking?

Tsubasa: W-Why is there a man in a girl's school? This is unacceptable! -She'd then head towards the crowd to speak to the man-

Kanade: Wha-?! Tsu-Tsubasa! Oh no..

Tsubasa: Excuse me! This is a girls' only school, why are you here?

-The man turned his attention to Tsubasa as the man was none other than Jin-

Jin: Ah hello, I'm an intern here. I teach music in this school.

Tsubasa: An intern?

Jin: Yes~ -He said with a smile on his face as Tsubasa was suspicious of the man-

Tsubasa: I see. Well alright then. -She said as she'd then leave-

Girl 1: As expected of Kazanari-san, she's always so strict.

Girl 2: Not even cute!

Jin: Oh? I think she's pretty cute if you asked me.

Girls: Eh?!

-Tsubasa stopped walking for a moment as she heard what Jin said and blushed madly as she'd then continue to walk ahead, Kanade saw the whole thing and chuckled softly-

Kanade: Looks like this is going to be interesting~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If anyone is wondering about the background story for each of the characters, such as Kirika, Kinji, Shirabe, Kanade, Tsubasa, etc, do not worry as each and every one of their back stories will be explained later on in the series.


	5. Chapter 5:- Mysterious Man

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 5:- Mysterious Man

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Homeroom teacher: Alright class~ From today till the next five months, he will be your homeroom teacher~ -The adult female smiled at the sight of Jin as he was wearing a suit and would bow in front of the class and the two familiar girls inside the class was Tsubasa and Kanade-

Tsubasa: Wha-?!

Kanade: Oh? I guess we're lucky.

Jin: Satoru Leonardo Jinichi is my name and I'll be in your care!

-Tsubasa was somewhat infuriated by the sight of Jin while the other girls cheered loudly upon the sight of Jin-

Girl: A hot guy!

Girl 2: Kyaa!

-Hours later as it was time for break, the girls would gather around Jin and began asking him numerous questions while Kanade and Tsubasa would walk out of the class together-

Kanade: You sure you don't want to talk to him?

Tsubasa: No thank you, I have my own plans!

Kanade: Tsubasa.. I don't think going to the library to read romance novels and motorcycle magazines are considered as busy plans..

Tsubasa: -She pouted at Kanade- Kanade!

Kanade: Hahaha!

"Ah! Kazanari-san!" -The sound of a man calling out to Tsubasa was heard as Tsubasa would turn and saw Jin calling out to Tsubasa-

Kanade: Oh? Sensei? You're looking for the princess? Well don't worry, she's right...Here..? -After she looked away from Tsubasa for a second and turned back, she noticed that Tsubasa had gone missing- Eh? Tsubasa..?

Jin: D-Did I do something wrong to upset her?

Kanade: I don't think so but I doubt she's the type that is shy around guys.

Jin: She hangs around with other guys?

Kanade: She has a few male relatives and guy friends but maybe you're different to her.

Jin: I'm sorry, what?

Kanade: I don't know, handsome, tall, good looking, not normal-looking~ Maybe she's nervous, besides, I don't think she'd want to create a war in school if the other girls see that you're chasing her instead of them.

Jin: Ah, good point, girls can be somewhat complicated..

Kanade: Tell me about it. I'm a girl too and I don't even understand myself sometimes.

Jin: Well then, why don't we get to know each other? I get the feeling that we'll get along just well~

Kanade: Sure, why not? Haha! -The two would then head down to the cafeteria together as they chatted and not far from them, the sight of Miku, Chris and Hibiki were seen together as they were staring at Jin and Kanade. Hibiki had worn a scarf around her neck and covered her mouth while Chris was holding onto a pair of binoculars-

Miku: Why is he here?

Hibiki: Maybe he has connections.

Chris: Or is he disguised as a girl but we can see his true form?

Miku: I highly doubt that but...Chris, why are you here? I thought he made a clone of you?

Chris: I told him to get rid of it.

Hibiki: Why?

Chris: I'd rather attend school than stay at home and do nothing.

Miku: Fair enough.

-The sound of books droppings were then heard as the three turned their heads to the side and saw the sight of Maria in complete shock-

Hibiki: Oh no..

Maria: Wha-..? Eh? J-Jin? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

-Moments later, as both Kanade and Jin were in the cafeteria together chatting and having their meals together, the school radio club was playing the song "Kiss of Death" as the song was heard in the speakers throughout the entire school-

"Come to me, as our inhibitions crumble

Please don't fear me

The flightless bird dreams of a sky

Whose colors blend into the wrong shade of red

I tried to block out the banging on my door

Are you the one banging on it? Or is it someone else?

Will your lips taste the kiss of death?

Darling, our destiny courses through our veins

A change is sweeping across the world... Is it love?

I want us to come together more than anyone, Darling

Please don't fear me, kiss me now

I want to taste you… Does that make me weird?

It's something we're unable to feel all alone

Embracing one another will keep our wounds sealed

So I'll seal your breath with my lips

Will your lips taste the kiss of death?

Darling, what is this melting feeling I feel

From the beating of my heart to the tips of my fingers? Hey…

Come over here beside me. My restraint crumbles

So don't fear me, just kiss me now, my love

I felt something like the moment of death

With your taste

Did your lips taste the kiss of death?

Darling, our destiny courses through our veins

A change is sweeping across the world... Is it love?

I want us to come together more than anyone, Darling

Please don't fear me

Let me taste you, kiss me now"

Kanade: So why do you want to speak with Tsubasa?

Jin: Ah, I heard from one of the students that she brings her bike to school sometimes, so I thought she might know a thing or two about bike maintenance.

Kanade: Ah! Yeah, you should ask her then, she loves her bike after all.

Jin: I thought you have one too.

Kanade: Oh I do but I don't use mine much, I only use it when I gotta travel far and my place is close by~

Jin: Ah, that makes sense now. -As the two were chatting, it wasn't long till Tsubasa joined up with the two and sat next to Kanade-

Kanade: Oh? Done with your "plans"?

Tsubasa: Hmph! I hope you did not do anything to Kanade while I was gone. -She said as she glared at Jin-

Jin: I didn't, we were just talking about bikes.

Tsubasa: Bikes?! -She got excited after hearing what Jin said- I-I mean uh... Ahem! Right of course... -She tried to keep her cool as she would then drink the bottle of tea-

Jin: Yeah, I need bike maintenance so I thought Kanade-san would know how to fix it.

Tsubasa: Huh? Why don't you just bring it to a workshop?

Jin: I can't trust those guys, they'll ask for a ridiculous price for something so simple.

Kanade: I feel ya! I went through that and it sucked!

Tsubasa: What's the bike that you're using?

Jin: A Suzuki GSX250R.

Tsubasa: -She nearly spat out her drink as she coughed after she heard what Jin said and stared at him with a surprised look on her face- A...A Suzuki GSX250R?!

Jin: Yeah?

Tsubasa: N-No way...

Jin: It's true, I parked it right outside.

Tsubasa: Eh?! S-Show me!

Jin: Sure.

Kanade: Alright then, you two have fun~

Tsubasa: Yes!

-Both Tsubasa and Jin would leave as he went to the parking lot to show Tsubasa the bike and the sight of a pure matte black Suzuki GSX250R-

Tsubasa: Ahhh! How did you even get this?!

Jin: I bought it.

Tsubasa: Eh?! But this thing is expensive!

Jin: Is it?

Tsubasa: Y-You...

Jin: What?

Tsubasa: Are you from a rich family?

Jin: No, I just saved up my money.

Tsubasa: Ah alright, fair enough.

-Within the bushes, the girls were hiding as Maria, Chris, Miku and Hibiki were watching but Hibiki and Chris were eating their lunch while Maria and Miku were stalking the two as the four were whispering to each other-

Maria: Why is he talking to her?!

Miku: Does he have a thing for flat chested girls? -She asked Maria-

Maria: N-No! Of course not! I-I don't think so..I don't know..

Chris: Why do we have to keep moving around? Can't we just leave them and enjoy our lunch?

Hibiki: This is such a drag..

Miku: Shh!

Maria: They're talking!

-Back with Tsubasa and Jin-

Tsubasa: So what's the problem?

Jin: Ah, the engine tends to blow out smoke and it's a really bad thing too.

Tsubasa: Ah, it's not properly tuned then. How long as it been like this?

Jin: A week.

Tsubasa: When was the last time you got this bike?

Jin: When it was first released.

Tsubasa: Huh?

-Back with Maria and the others-

Miku: I didn't know he rides bikes.

Maria: Me neither.

Miku: Huh?! But you live with him!

Maria: I walk to school!

Miku: Why doesn't he drive you to school?

Maria: Well I uh... -She blushed slightly and looked to the side and poked both of her fingers together and pouted out of embarrassment- I'm afraid of riding bikes..

Miku: Ah...S-Sorry.

Hibiki: Just put on a helmet and hold onto his stomach.

Maria: Shameless! That is indecent! -She blushed madly-

Chris: It's a hug a normal thing?

Miku: Not unless the girl is hor- -Maria would quickly cover Miku's mouth-

Maria: Ahh! Th-That's enough! Please!

-Back to Jin and Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Hmm~ I can't fix it here, if you want, you can bring it to my uncle's garage, I can try and fix it there for you.

Jin: Really? Thanks! It'll mean a lot to me! Thank you so much! -He smiled widely and happily as he held both of Tsubasa's hands to thank her-

Tsubasa: -She blushed madly and tried to keep her cool as she looked away from the man- S-Sure, not a-at all..

-Back in the bushes, the sight of Maria grinding her teeth was seen as she seemed upset by the sight of Tsubasa and Jin as Miku would simply smile at Maria while Chris and Hibiki ignored the two and continued eating their lunch. Hours later, night came as the sight of two girls were seen walking down the street as the two girls were Shirabe and Kirika as they were heading back home together after Kirika went to pick Shirabe up from work. Kirika was singing the song: "Wanna Go Home" as she was walking with Shirabe by her side and Shirabe was happily listening to Kirika sing-

"Leaving the house without saying a word,

I've made it all the way out here.

But once the sun goes down,

I turn into a hopeless, sniveling mess.

The sky above the city is stained red,

A crow cries as it passes on by.

My long shadow, stretching out along this path,

Pulls at my sleeve, urging me to head home.

The smell of grilled fish…

The wonderful smell of dinner…

Even my stomach begins to cry out,

And I'm getting tired of being stubborn.

I really should go apologize right away—

Ahh, I wanna go home!

Before my hopeless eyes,

A single child passes on by.

She sniffles, sobbing loudly…

Not bothering to look her way, I keep on running.

A figure departing into the darkness

Reminds me of who I was back when.

Running… running… wiping my eyes…

Chasing a waning moon—

If I go apologize right away,

I'll still make it in time for dinner!

The smell of grilled fish…

The wonderful smell of dinner…

Even my stomach begins to cry out,

And I'm getting tired of being stubborn.

I really should go apologize right away—

Ahh, I wanna go home!"

Shirabe: That's a nice song, Kiri-chan.

Kirika: Desu~ I love that song desu! It's from one of my favourite animes desu! -The two walked past a bakery and the sight of Jin walking out of the bakery was seen as the three bumped into each other and Jin had a lollipop in his mouth and looked at the two girls as they looked up at him as well- Desu?

Jin: Here. -He gave the two girls a lollipop each and would then walk past the two and got onto his bike and put on his helmet-

Kirika: A-Ah! Thank you desu! -Jin would flip the cover on his helmet and turn on his bike as he winked at Kirika and drove off as the blonde girl smiled happily- He was nice desu~

-As Shirabe watched the man drive away, she felt her heart dropping as she felt depressed but did not know why as the two would wait for the green light in front of the zebra crossing-

Kirika: Desu? Is something wrong Shirabe?

Shirabe: Ah, I don't know, I just felt depressed all of a sudden and I don't know why.

Kirika: Is it because you didn't get to thank the man desu?

Shirabe: N-No, I don't think it's because of that.

Kirika: Your first love left without saying anything?

Shirabe: N-No! It's not that! -She blushed slightly as Kirika chuckled-

Kirika: I hit a landmine desu~

-The light then turned green as Shirabe pouted and walked ahead of Kirika as the blonde would follow beside Shirabe. From a far distance, the sight of Jin was seen as he looked back and his eyes glowed as his eyes were following both Shirabe and Kirika, he smirked lightly and would then look ahead and drive back home-

Jin: Gungnir, Heavenrend, Shul Shagana and Igalima. All in a day, this is going to be interesting. -Minutes later, Jin reached home, only to be greeted by Maria, who was angry at him- W-What's wrong?

Maria: Why didn't you tell me?

Jin: Tell you what I came to your school?

Maria: Yes!

Jin: I wanted to surprise you~

Maria: You didn't even come to find me!

Jin: Weren't you stalking me throughout the entire day?

Maria: Wha-?! I-I did not! -She said as she blushed-

-As the two were speaking in the living room, Serena was in her room as she was taking a nap and was holding onto a dakimakura of Kinji that she made herself and was hugging it tightly as she was sleep talking and was drooling slightly-

Serena: Ugh~ Awoo, Kyunji~

-The next following day in school as it was lunch hour, Jin was at the school rooftop by himself as his eyes was glowing brightly and he'd look down at the ground beneath him and used his X-Ray vision and saw a base right under the school-

Jin: A whole military force right under my feet. -He spoke to himself softly as the sound of the door opening was heard as his eyes went back to normal and he turned to see who it was and saw Tsubasa- Ah, Tsubasa-san.

Tsubasa: S-Sensei..

Jin: If you're not comfortable with that, you can always call me Jin. Even Kanade-san calls me that.

Tsubasa: Isn't it rude of me to simply call you by your first name?

Jin: Then call me Sensei when we're in class and in front of others but call me "Jin" while we're alone, alright? -He said with a smile on his face as Tsubasa skipped a heart beat and nodded-

Tsubasa: R-Right, of course. N-Now! about your bike!

Jin: You want to talk about something else, eh?

Tsubasa: Huh? H-How did you know?

Jin: Just a hunch~ So what is it that you want to talk about?

Tsubasa: Um, what are the things that you like?

Jin: The things that I like? An example? -He said as he sat down on the floor as Tsubasa sat down with him as well-

Tsubasa: Hobbies or a specific thing, like music or cards, anything?

Jin: Hobbies, huh? I do like music, I like listening to many types of music, even if they're bad. Things that I like to keep? I have a thing for antique blades~

Tsubasa: Blades?! -She was caught by surprised by what Jin said- Y-You like blades? You mean swords?

Jin: Yeah, I have an old katana and an old long handle Chinese broadsword in my apartment for show.

Tsubasa: Amazing! Would it be alright with you if I came over to see the swords?

Jin: Sure, why not? I guess you can come and see them as my thank you for helping me fix my bike.

Tsubasa: Oh! I didn't think of that but that sounds fair enough! But what made you so fond of swords?

Jin: The history of the blades. I love the history and the story of each sword and spear. From wood to iron, it fascinates me.

Tsubasa: -Her eyes widened as she was surprised to hear Jin's words- H-Have you hold onto a blade before?

Jin: Yeah.

Tsubasa: I-I mean, use it for self defense and such.

Jin: Yes, of course.

Tsubasa: Oh! -The child within Tsubasa sparked as she was amazed as she quickly got up- W-Wait right here! -She went to the door and took a wooden sword and brought it out to Jin- H-Here!

Jin: D-Did you keep it there?

Tsubasa: J-Just in case..What? You don't like it?

Jin: Pfft! Hahaha! -He laughed after he had realised that Tsubasa had brought the wooden sword with her and put it at the side when she came up-

Tsubasa: W-Why are you laughing?!

Jin: It's nothing~ Haha! Alright, you want to see a few of my moves?

Tsubasa: Please!

Jin: I'm not that great and it's been awhile since I've drawn out my inner fighting spirit.

Tsubasa: Eh? You fought before?

Jin: Well. I was pushed around a lot when I was a kid. The other kids would toss rocks and books at me because they didn't like me, so I learned self defense from a book and from self experience. -He held onto the wooden handle of the wooden blade with two of his hands and held the blade a samurai would hold it and swung the sword and created a loud swinging sound from the movement, he jumped over Tsubasa and had the tip of the wooden blade at the side of the girl's neck. Tsubasa turned and was astonished by the sight of Jin as the man would smile and withdrew the blade like a proper samurai as Tsubasa was completely amazed by the sight-

Tsubasa: W-Wow! I wish I could do that too.

Jin: Then how about I teach you?

Tsubasa: Eh? A-Are you sure? Do you even remember the basics?

Jin: It'll come by my head sooner or later, if not, I can just read the manual at home, haha! -He laughed as Tsubasa smiled and chuckled softly with Jin-

-In Hatachi Middle School, Soran was having lunch with both Kirika, Shirabe and Serena as they were in the school courtyard-

Kirika: Desu! Can I borrow your work later, Soran?

Soran: Huh? Again? Can't you ask Shirabe?

Kirika: She won't let me desu!

Shirabe: No! Soran, don't even think of giving her any of your notes, she needs to learn on her own!

Kirika: You're so mean desu!

Serena: You can copy mine if you want.

Kirika: Ahh~ Serena is such an angel desu!

-Soran's pocket vibrated softly as he pulled out his phone and saw that he received a message from Miku as he smiled happily-

Kirika: Desu? Who are you texting?

Soran: N-No one! -He blushed madly and quickly kept his phone-

Kirika: Suspicious desu!

Shirabe: Girlfriend?

Soran: N-No! Of course not!

Serena: Is it someone we know?

Soran: No, it's a message from my friend, that's all!

Kirika: Really suspicious desu!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, eat your carrots.

Kirika: Buu! You're like an old woman desu!

Shirabe: Wha-?! That's just rude!

-Soran smiled as he was with his friends and would then look up at the sky and thought to himself-

"I wonder...How is that girl? She seemed sad about something.." -He thought to himself as the image of Tachibana Hibiki appeared in his head as he was concern for her-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Tsubasa's personality was based on how she was before Kanade's death in the original series? More shy and less serious about everything but is hardworking as well.


	6. Chapter 6:- Relationship

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 6:- Relationship

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-During noon as the sight of Jin was seen heading up a road with his bike and was holding onto a large bag on his back. As he reached to the top of the road, there was an open area with a garage in the center of the area and the sight of four girls along with a boy inside the garage and the people were: Tsubasa, Kanade, Kirika, Shirabe and Soran. As Jin walked up to them, Kirika waved at Jin happily as Kanade called out to him. Hearing Kanade calling out Jin's name, Tsubasa quickly stopped her bike maintenance and turned her attention to Jin as she smiled happily-

Kanade: Took ya long enough!

Jin: S-Sorry, I had to go through traffic.

Kanade: Excuses~

Jin: Hehe~ -He chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head-

Kirika: Ah! You're the same mister we saw the other night desu!

Jin: Oh? And you were that blonde girl.

Kanade: You two know each other?

Jin & Kirika: Nope. -They both replied to Kanade's question at the same time-

Kanade: She's Kirika, Akatsuki Kirika, she will be joining our school next year with Shirabe and Soran. -She said as she turned to the other two who were inside the garage as Soran waved at Jin while Shirabe waved at Jin lightly as she was shy- Ah, don't mind them, Soran hates sunlight, he has sensitive skin and Shirabe is really shy like Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: I-I am not shy!

Kanade: Sure you aren't~

Tsubasa: -She walked up to Jin happily and was wiping her neck with a towel- I-It's good to see you.

Jin: Likewise. -He said with a smile on his face as he placed a hand on Tsubasa's head and patted her head lightly as Tsubasa blushed lightly and smiled-

Tsubasa: H-Here, let me get that for you. -She said as she would then pull Jin's bike into the garage-

Jin: Eh? A-Are you sure, do you need any help?

Tsubasa: Don't worry! I can do this!

Kanade: Leave her, dude. She likes doing bike maintenance, trust me, she absolute loves it. She even loves modifying bikes.

Jin: That's actually a very interesting hobby.

Kanade: It is.

Kirika: Desu desu! Your name is Jin?

Jin: Ah yes! I'm so sorry but I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Satoru Leonardo Jinichi, please, call me "Jin", I'm used to being called by my first name.

Kirika: Jinichi, sounds cool desu! Jinichi!

Jin: J-Jin is fine.

Kirika: Jinichi! Jinichi! Hehe~ -She played with Jin as she got really excited as Jin got flustered slightly as Kirika was messing with him but he was happy-

-Inside with Soran and Shirabe as the two were sitting together and were watching Kirika, Kanade and Jin chatting together-

Soran: Looks like they're having fun.

Shirabe: Yeah, looks fun too.

Soran: Hmm? -She turned and noticed that Shirabe did not seem pleased by the sight- A-Are you upset?

Shirabe: Absolutely not upset..

Soran: Jealous that Kirika is hogging him or that he is hogging Kirika?

Shirabe: Both.

Soran: B-Both?

Shirabe: Hmph!

Soran: Why don't you just go out there and talk to them? The guy seems nice.

Shirabe: I-I can't make a conversation with a guy like him.

Soran: You can try, you will never know if you don't try, come on, we'll go together, I got your back.

Shirabe: F-Fine..! -She got up and walked out as Soran followed her and took an umbrella to cover himself from the sunlight as he and Shirabe were under the umbrella as they were sharing the umbrella- H-Hello..

Jin: Hi there~ I was told your name is Shirabe?

Shirabe: Y-Yes! Tsu-Tsukuyomi..Shirabe is my name.

Jin: It's a pleasure to meet a fine lady such as you, Shirabe~ -The girl blushed slightly and smiled- And this young man?

Soran: Tatebayashi Soran, reporting for duty! I'm in the same class with Shirabe and Kirika!

Jin: Classmates? You three must be pretty close then.

Kirika: Yeah! Soran is the best desu! He lets me copy his notes and homework!

Soran: A-Ah well...

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! You keep pestering him to let you copy them! He didn't agree to anything!

Kirika: He still let me desu!

Shirabe: He did not!

-The two argued in between Soran as the young boy felt somewhat uncomfortable as he was caught in between the two-

Jin: Is it always like this?

Kanade: Yeah, the two girls fight over him.

Kirika & Shirabe: We do not fight over him!

Kanade: Seems about right.

Jin: They like him?

Kanade: I don't think so but the three have been together since they were kids, they all came from the same orphanage but Kirika was adopted by the Akatsuki family and took the name a few years ago.

Jin: So Kirika has a family now?

Kirika: Desu! I have also have an older brother desu!

Jin: An older brother?

Kanade: Yeah, he's name is Kinji. I'd say that he's maybe around the same age as you, he's like Kirika, obnoxious and active and the two tend to use the word "desu" just for the fun of it but Kirika abuses it more.

Kirika: I don't abuse it desu!

Kanade: Yes you do.

Kirika: Hmph!

Jin: What's her brother like then?

Kanade: He's really smart, like really freaking smart.

Jin: Is that so?

Kanade: He graduated college when he was sixteen years old and he's a tech engineer, doctor and a architect too.

Jin: Sounds tough.

Kanade: Yeah but he makes it look easy. In comparison with Kinji and Kirika, Kinji is much smarter but is less tougher than his sister while his sister is dumber but stronger than her brother.

Kirika: How rude! I am not dumb desu!

Soran: Quick! What's 2 x 2?

Kirika: ZERO! Haha! I won desu!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan...

Kanade: You see?

-Jin chuckled softly-

Jin: Kirika, that isn't the right answer.

Kirika: Yes it is! I remembered my time table desu!

Shirabe: -She sighed and face palmed while Soran chuckled softly- My poor Kiri-chan..

Jin: 2 x 2 is four. 2 x 0 is zero.

Kirika: Eh? N-No! It should b and the answer is zero desu!

-Jin then took out his phone and did the calculation on his phone to prove to Kirika as the young blonde girl's eyes widened in complete shock-

Kirika: DEAAATTTHHH!

Shirabe: I told you..

Soran: Looks like you're going to need more practice or you'll never pass the math exam.

Tsubasa: What?! -She heard what Soran said as she stuck her head out to see what was going on as she look displeased and stopped her maintenance as she walked over to Kirika- Akatsuki! Is this true?!

Kirika: D-Desu...?

Tsubasa: Have you not passed your math exams?!

Kirika: W-Well uh...

Tsubasa: Tatebayashi! -She then turned her attention to Soran-

Soran: Um.. -He got behind Kanade and hid behind her-

Tsubasa: Tsk! Tsukuyomi! -She turned her attention to Shirabe and noticed that Shirabe was hiding behind Jin- Wha-?! Hiding behind Jin is unfair!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, tell her.

Kirika: Wha-?! W-Why do I have to tell her desu?!

Soran: The truth speaks all!

Kanade: Tsubasa's going to find out sooner or later, you might as well tell her now, Kirika.

Kirika: Ah well uh...Y-Yes, I have been failing my math exams desu..

Tsubasa: Unacceptable! -She got angry at Kirika as the young blonde would get teary as she then turned her attention to Jin-

Jin: Ah.. N-Now let's calm down. Tsubasa, this is normal. Kids tend to fail a few exams around this age after all.

Tsubasa: But Tsukuyomi and Tatebayashi were able to pass at ease but she couldn't pass any of them!

Jin: Everyone is different, you gotta understand that nobody is perfect in this world.

Kirika: J-Jin..

Kanade: Wow, sounds pretty badass.

Kirika: P-Please be my tutor desu!

Jin: Eh?

Shirabe: Hmm?!

Tsubasa: HUH?! You want Jin to be your tutor?! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Kirika: Why not?!

Tsubasa: You must learn on your own!

Kirika: But I heard that he teaches you guys in your school desu!

Tsubasa: What?! Who told you that?!

Kirika: -She then shifted her eyes to Kanade- Her.

Tsubasa: Kanade..

Kanade: I-I didn't think that it was secret to tell them that we had a "handsome new teacher" teaching us!

Tsubasa: You still didn't have to tell them!

Kanade: H-Hey! Every girl's gotta gossip a little, you know?

Tsubasa: Not me!

Kirika: So will you please be my math tutor desu?

Jin: Ah..Well I could but math isn't my forte. I'm better with English and Chemistry.

Kirika: But Chemistry needs math desu!

Shirabe: Just the basics, not the advance stuff.

Kirika: Buu!

Jin: Perhaps asking your brother is a better choice.

Kirika: He's always busy with his own stuff desu..

Kanade: He's always around Serena too.

Jin: Serena?

Tsubasa: Serena Cadenzavna Eve, she's a Yugoslavian like that Maria girl in Class A in Lydian.

Kanade: Hold on, they both have the same family names, are they sisters?

Tsubasa: Hmm...W-Wait a minute.. Jin, weren't you with Maria at the entrance ceremony?

Jin: Yes, I was.

Tsubasa: A-Are you her father?

Jin: I-I'm only 21 years old, if Maria's my daughter, it would mean that I got married while I was like 10 years old..

Tsubasa: Ah, fair enough, then what is your relationship with her?

Jin: I'm her guardian.

Tsubasa: Then Serena?

Jin: Maria's younger sister, I'm also Serena's guardian.

Kanade: You adopted the two?

Jin: Yeah, after the two had lost their parents. B-But anyway, you were saying that Serena is always with Kirika's older brother?

Kanade: Yeah, she's really attached to him and I don't know why.

Tsubasa: Maybe she likes him.

Kanade: Hmm, I guess that makes sense.

Tsubasa: Then you would have to fight for him then~

Kanade: Hmm.. Eh? EH?! -She blushed madly after hearing what Tsubasa said- W-What?! F-F-Fight for him?!

Kirika: Fu fu~~ Kanade and Onii-chan sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~! Desu!

Kanade: Ahhh! S-Stop!

-Jin would then turn and look back at Shirabe and noticed Shirabe seemed somewhat sad about something as he would then poke her cheek softly as she looked up at him and pouted-

Shirabe: W-What?

Jin: It may not be none of my business but if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'll be there for ya.

Shirabe: Eh?

Tsubasa: Ah yes, Jin is a councillor in our school, he listens to the problems the students have and helps them out.

Kanade: He's like Gandalf.

Shirabe: I-I'm fine, thank you for your concern.

-The group went through the day by having fun as Kirika, Kanade and Jin were chatting together while Tsubasa was fixing up the bikes and Soran and Shirabe were playing Shogi together and the song "Dear.." was being played on the radio that they were listening to as Shirabe was the one that sung the song-

"You listen to my feelings

And because of what's happening now, I want to convey these words to you

They're really embarrassing, but don't laugh at me

Because I treasure what you've given me

Do you remember?

Your face when we met for the very first time

You were sitting in silence, the atmosphere around us so uncomfortable

Sort of far away

How much have we laughed

And how much have we cried?

We walk separate paths as if we were snuggled gently up against each other

We changed a coincidence into a miracle

How much have we felt

And how much did overlap?

At first we didn't know each other, we counted time through all the struggles

And now I'm letting your heart know:

Thank you

You listened to my feelings

The hand you held out to me was so warm

That's the moment when I felt it:

Your warmth, how weak you were, the meaning behind your smile

Do you remember?

I had tea with you at a cafe

We laid around on the couch

You kept me company on long phone calls

Before we knew it, we were so close

How much have we laughed

And how much have we cried?

Getting together with you on a regular basis feels so comfortable to me

Every single day, we laughed together about stupid little things

How much have we felt

And how much did overlap?

I always think about things I wanna talk about with you tomorrow before I sleep

Now I can say "thank you"

To your heart.

The time we've spent together

And the things we've are all treasures to me, really

We've only just begun, you and I

Let's keep on walking

How much have we laughed

And how much have we cried?

I just have this feeling we'll get to see each other again with smiles on our faces

Let's do our best, okay?

How much have we laughed

And how much have we cried?

Now I'm letting your heart know:

Thank you "

Jin: Such a lovely song.

Kanade: Oh? You're a fan?

Jin: What do you mean?

Kanade: You don't know?

Kirika: Shirabe is a popular idol desu!

Jin: Eh? -He turned back to look at Shirabe as she was playing with Soran. She looked up and looked at Jin as she blushed and quickly continued playing her game- Who would've thought.

Kirika: What do you think of her voice desu?

Jin: It's lovely, absolutely gorgeous. -He said with a smile on his face as he seemed really pleased to listen to Shirabe's song on the radio-

Kanade: Aww~

Kirika: She's a very talented singer and dancer too desu! She can do so much!

Kanade: She's also quite smart too and because she's timid and shy, she's very feminine.

Jin: Oh really?

Kanade: In comparison to everyone in the group along with Serena, she's the most feminine girl.

Jin: Even Serena lost to her?

Kanade: Serena is girly but not as lady-like in comparison to Shirabe.

Jin: -He turned back to look at Shirabe- Ah, I see your point, she is quite feminine indeed.

Kirika: She would always get love letters from boys in school everyday desu.

Jin: So she's dating someone?

Kirika: Nope~ Because none of them were her type and because she said that she isn't ready to be in a relationship desu!

Kanade: Most of the guys in the school just wants to date an idol because they believe that she's rich and because she's cute and has a nice voice, that's it.

Jin: Ah, the type that only cares about appearance, huh?

Kanade: Yup, which is why I can understand how she would feel. OH! I got an idea! How bout I set up a date for the two of you?

Jin: Huh?

Tsubasa: What?! Ow! Ah! -She heard what Kanade said as she reacted quickly and accidentally hit her head on the bike and dropped a wrench onto her hand- Kanade! What are you suggesting?!

Kanade: What?! This could be a good thing! The girl's gotta experience going out with a dude!

Tsubasa: As if you're one to talk!

Kanade: I have gone out with a guy before!

Tsubasa: Someone other than Ogawa-san or my uncle! And you guys just went out to buy groceries and DVDs!

Kanade: Tsk!

Tsubasa: Don't click your tongue on me!

Kirika: Eh?! But I wanna go out with him too desu!

Jin: -He smiled and chuckled softly as his eyes had glowed for a moment as he had activated his powers to attract a few of the girls- Hehe, why do you want to go out with me?

Kirika: Hmm~ Because it might be interesting and fun desu!

Jin: Ah fair enough.

-The song "FIND THE WAY" was then heard on the radio as it was also a song that was sung by Shirabe-

"Why do you stand there, with small hands at your side?

You know it's not your job to bear the weight of the world.

Every action's not for one single soul; for all mankind we play this role.

Why am I still standing? Why am I so scared?

Is it that hard to stand and face my fears head-on?

I'm waiting for the rays to beam from the sun, and light the way...

Find the way

Though from the world we live in, our hands can't reach stars

Instead we find ourselves just clinging to this love of ours.

Traveling near and far to find the light; somehow we know we'll find it in the end.

You'll find the way.

One day you told me, "I dreamt the longest dream..."

"It was the type that makes you feel the urge to cry..."

"What I saw was clear as light through the glass; unfading visions by and by."

I said, "I'm here, don't worry. I understand your pain. I'll stay beside you through the storm and the rain."

But way deep down inside, our hopes were the same. We yearned for peace...

Find the way

Without words we can go on. Without wings we can fly.

We'll stand our ground and just look up towards the sky.

Even if we are the chosen ones, to shoulder all this pain we must go on...

We only hope, answers aren't all, surely there's something else to be said

I'll stay patient always, It's all okay...you'll be okay...

.

Find the way

Though from the world we live in, our hands can't reach the stars

Instead we find ourselves just clinging to this love of ours

Traveling near and far to find the light; somehow we know we'll find it in the end.

Find the way

Without words we can go on. Without wings we can fly.

We'll stand our ground and just look up towards the sky.

We know the path we've traveled can't be wrong; we see the light is shining at the end.

You'll find the way."

-As Jin was listening to the song, he took a deep breath and exhalled with a smile on his face-

Kirika: Jin?

Kanade: Jin? What's up?

Jin: Hey. Do you three want to go out sometime? -He said as he asked Tsubasa, Shirabe and Kirika as the three would blush madly. Shirabe dropped her King shogi piece onto the floor and Tsubasa's jaw dropped while Kirika smiled happily and looked to the side as she was blushing madly-

Kirika: Decide a day and I'll meet up with you desu~

Tsubasa: O-Of course! Anytime is okay with me!

Shirabe: S-Sure... -She said softly with a faint smile on her face as she was blushing-

Kanade: Tsubasa can't stay out too late or her dad will get mad at her.

Tsubasa: Kanade!

Kanade: What? It's the truth!

-Everyone would then laugh together but Soran was the only one that wasn't laughing as he was staring at Jin from a distance-

"He's strange." -Soran thought to himself but would then turn his attention to the shogi match-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that this chapter was originally dedicated for Tsubasa and her love for her motorcycle and it is also dedicated for Yoshino Nanjo's musical albums.


	7. Chapter 7:- The Search

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 7:- The Search

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-Yesterday, when Jin was with Tsubasa and the others in the garage, he gave Tsubasa a large bag as he smiled at her while Tsubasa looked back at him with a confused look on her face-

Tsubasa: Hmm? What's this?

Jin: Open it when you get back home and you can keep it.

Tsubasa: Eh? W-What do you mean? I don't understand.

Jin: Don't worry~ Just open it when you get back and it's a gift from me to you.

Tsubasa: Eh? Th-Thank you! I really am grateful for this!

-The next following day, Jin was at the top of Tokyo tower as he was looking out at the city by himself-

Jin: A summoning source...Summoning source.. Hmm..

-Inside a gym building that wasn't far from Tokyo tower, the sight of Hibiki was seen boxing a large punching bag as she was doing her daily exercises-

Hibiki: I need to properly thank her for giving me her account. -She said to herself as she recalled yesterday's events with Miku as the two were hanging out at a mall together with Chris and Maria-

Miku: Here, you can have this. -She took out a member card and gave it to Hibiki-

Hibiki: Eh? Why?

Miku: I heard that you exercise everyday so I thought maybe a Gym would be a better place for you to do that and it's air conditioned so it's more cooler there.

Hibiki: W-Who told you that I exercise everyday?

Miku: -She sweated a little as she didn't want to say that Soran told her- Ah, I always walk by the park so I'd always see you taking jogs and stuff there!

Hibiki: I see.. But is it really all right for me to take this?

Miku: Yes, of course! I don't use it anymore since I don't have the time and it'll be a waste.

Hibiki: R-Right, thank you.

Chris: What are you guys talking about? -She came by with Maria as the two were eating ice cream-

Hibiki: I-Ice cream is not healthy..

Chris: Shut up! I'll eat what I want!

Maria: I only eat sweets when I'm depressed.

Miku: Why are you depressed?

Maria: Jin is close with that Tsubasa girl!

Miku: Y-You're still on about that? It's been three days..

Chris: Yeah! Get over it!

Maria: But it's Jin..

Chris: You're living with him, you have the upper hand in comparison to that other chick.

Maria: Oh! Good point!

Miku: I can't believe you forgot that you lived with him.

Maria: I didn't really think about it since I'm so used to it.

-Present day-

Hibiki: Well whatever. -She continued boxing the punching bag as she would then do a flip and kick the punching bag that was hung up at the ceiling as it would then fall off of the ceiling and land right in front of her- Whoops. -She was surprised by her kick as everyone in the gym saw what she did and cheered for her-

Guy 1: Wew! Nice one!

Guy 2: That's one hell of a kick!

Girl: Boom! Great shot!

Girl 2: Give it all you got, girl!

-Hibiki smiled from the support as one of the workers came in to fix the hole in the ceiling and right outside the gym at the building across of the gym, Jin was in his Sonicgear armour as he had his arms crossed and was staring at the gym-

Jin: The source is in that gym, huh? Fair enough. -He said as his back would open up and transform as speakers were seen on his back as his Sonicgear would begin playing the song "Code Break" was then heard coming out of Jin's back as he jumped down from the top of the building and landed in front of the crowd that were walking by as they were shocked to see a man in a heavily armoured black armour that had alien-like glows as many of them would take pictures and were amazed of the sight-

Guy 1: Holy shit that looks cool!

Girl 1: Is that an alien?!

Girl 2: Demon!

Guy 2: This is like Fate!

-As Jin walked towards the Gym, he entered the gym and ignored everyone around it along with the security as he went to the lower ground of the gym, the sound of people shouting were heard as Hibiki was inside the same gym as she turned to see what was going on and saw the sight of Jin as her eyes widened-

Hibiki: Eh?! W-What is he doing?!

-Jin walked towards Hibiki as she made way for him to walk by as he then stopped walking-

Hibiki: J-Jin-san..?

Jin: Shh, I must concentrate.

Hibiki: Eh?

-Jin's right arm would transform into a blade as he would then pierce through the ground beneath him and raised the tail that was connected to the back of his spine and aimed it upward like a scorpion and fired a beam into the area he pierced, after he fired the beam, there was a large hole that lead down to a passageway as both Jin and Hibiki stared down at the hole-

Hibiki: W-What is that?

Jin: The doorway to Hell, I will soon discover their secrets.

Hibiki: Who's secrets?

Jin: -He turned his head to Hibiki- The Alpha-Gamma. Hmm?! -He jumped at Hibiki to cover her as the ground shook. The hole that had shown the passageway would explode as a giant monster would jump out of the hole, both Hibiki and Jin were surprised as they turned and saw the sight of a black and grey mechanical monster that had orangey red, narrowly shaped eyes along with triangular jaws resembling a hooked beak- A hatchling!

Hibiki: What?!

Jin: -He quickly got off of Hibiki and jumped onto the monster and pinned it down to the ground- We must go! Now!

Hibiki: How are we supposed to transport this thing?!

Jin: Activate your gear!

Hibiki: R-Right.

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

-Hibiki's activation song was then heard as she had activated her gear and transformed into her first stage Symphogear armour as she was singing the song "Gekisou Gungnir"-

"I absolutely... Won't let go of this hand.

After all, look, the heat humans make is so warm.

I don't need complicated words.

I understand now. We will resonate with our brave minds.

Quickly, quickly, these teardrops welling up overflow.

I want to weave our souls together with these millions of feelings... Now,

Blast away this energy.

Release, full throttle! Go on, with all of my heart.

There's no way that there's another answer besides moving ahead.

I've found the place my heart can return to.

Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul.

Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future...

Straight ahead... I can't look at you.

I stuffed that smile of mine that's like an excuse.

"One step, one step at a time, just a little more..."

Ah, I convey this brave song to the tomorrow I believe in.

I'm sure, I'm sure it will come true. There's no such thing as improbable.

This huge feeling of fearing fighting... Now,

Blast it away with this energy.

100 percent full throttle! Let's exchange our ideas on the dream we hold tightly

Because we don't have time for dripping tears.

I have something in me that I have to protect.

Yes, burn up! Flare of sparkling life.

Release, fully throttle! Go at it with all of your heart.

There's no way that there's another answer besides moving ahead.

I've found the place my heart can return to.

Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul.

Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future..."

Jin: Not enough power! Here. -His eyes on his armour would glow at Hibiki's entire body glowed as well as her armour began to change and transform as she now has two scarves along with a more armoured look-

Hibiki: H-How?

Jin: The Golden army is coming, stop them, I must carry the Hatchling away to a safer spot.

Hibiki: R-Right!

-Hibiki ran out to delay the forces as Jin held onto the hatcling and flew away quickly as his cape transformed and became wings. Hours later in S.O.N.G's base-

Genjuuro: How did he even escape?

Kinji: There was a Symphogear user who was using the Gungnir defending him.

Genjuuro: A clone of Gungnir... This doesn't add up.

Tsubasa: How is it possible that the girl was able to take hold of Gungnir?

Kanade: Yeah! Mine is still right here with me too!

Kinji: Hold on. -He said as he walked up to Kanade and looked at her as the girl would then blush and look away as Kinji took a closer look at her crest and saw two scratched marks on them- I think I know how he got the Gungnir.

Genjuuro: You do?!

Kinji: This is theoretical but it is possible that he cloned the Gungnir by cutting it during his battle with Kanade-chan.

Genjuuro: He cut a smart sliver of the crest and used that tiny piece to clone the entire relic?! Is that even possible?!

Kinji: Perhaps with alchemy, not with engineering. I don't exactly know how he did it but with how that girl was able to use the Gungnir and master fighting with it without an Armed Gear is something to be amazed of.

Tsubasa: Why would you be impressed of our enemy?

Kinji: She was fighting with her barehands without an Armed Gear and she was unscathed even against my bots! She's that strong!

Genjuuro: Indeed, that girl has the fighting skills and would be dangerous to deal with.

Kinji: But we detected a feint Alpha-Gamma signal with the Sonicgear user but it disappeared as soon as they took flight.

Genjuuro: We're back to the start..

Kanade: What's an Alpha-Gamma anyway? I've been meaning to ask this since I've never encountered one in my life before.

Tsubasa: Same for me here, I'm also curious about them.

Genjuuro: I guess the two were still very young when it happened.

Kinji: Yup, they're lucky.

Kanade: Come on! Tell us!

Kinji: Alright alright! Once upon a time-

Tsubasa: Not like that.

Kinji: Fine! Ahem! Nine years ago, Noise had risen on Earth and began their full scale worldwide invasion on Earth but not long after the Noise had appeared, a new species of monsters showed up and attacked the Noise and saved Humanity. They call themselves the "Alpha-Gamma", ancient mechanical organisms that had lived on Earth for centuries and were created from radiation on the planet but anyway, after they saved Earth from the Noise, they began attacking the Humans and started tormenting them, public executions, experimentations and many more. It was hell until one man in a heavily armoured suit came in and eradicated the Alpha-Gammas around the world and saved the planet.

Tsubasa: A man in an armoured suit?

Kinji: Yup, he was monstrous but he was Humanity's saviour. We called him the "King".

Kanade: But that doesn't explain what the Alpha-Gamma really are!

Kinji: They're mutants. Parasites, bacteria that had evolved from the tiniest organism into giant monsters that had one terrorised the planet, but truthfully speaking, I myself do not know what they really are. They have the same parasitic organisms as what we can find here on Earth but they mutate into creatures that do not have any relations to anything on this planet, which makes them look very...

Tsubasa: Alien..

Kinji: Y-Yeah, so there's still a lot of things about the Alpha-Gamma that I do not know but let's just say that they are horrifying enemies to fight against..

Kanade: Sounds horrifying..

Kinji: Tell me about it..

-In the city, back in an alleyway, the sight of Hibiki was seen sitting on the ground as she was wearing her tracksuit and had her head covered up in a hoodie as she was wounded and bleeding. The sound of a person dropping their bag was heard as Hibiki slowly turned her head and weakly looked up as she saw the sight of a young boy with long white hair and bloody coloured eyes as he seemed very young and cute at first glance and the boy was none other than Tatebayashi Soran-

Soran: W-What happened to you..?

-In Jin's apartment, both Jin and Maria were in a lab together as Maria had her arms crossed as she was looking at a giant test tube that had the Alpha-Gamma hatchling in it-

Maria: To think I'd see these bastards again.

Jin: Indeed.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Alpha-Gamma hatchling was based of the MUTO from Legendary Picture's Godzilla.


	8. Chapter 8:- A new Friend

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 8:- A new Friend

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Soran: W-What happened to you..? -Soran asked Hibiki as he was looking at her and Hibiki would get up and dust her sweatshirt off as she would then walk away from Soran but the young boy would hold onto her hand and as he did, the hoodie on Hibiki's head fell off and showed a bruised on the side of her neck as his eyes widened- Y-You're hurt..

Hibiki: Leave me alone!

Soran: W-Wait! No! I um... -He was nervous as Hibiki saw how shy he was as she couldn't help but turn and face him as she sighed softly as her hand was being held by him-

Hibiki: What do you want?

Soran: W-Will you um...Come over to my place?

Hibiki: Huh?! -She blushed madly after hearing what Soran said-

Soran: I-I'll treat your wounds! I'm honest!

Hibiki: Whatever.. -Soran then smiled happily as he continued holding onto Hibiki's hand and then lead the way as the two went to Soran's apartment. The two would reach the apartment as Hibiki looked around the apartment and saw a white cat with bright blue eyes walking up to Hibiki and meowing at her- Cute.

Soran: Ah, that's Nana, she's very friendly~ -He said as he had Hibiki sit down on the couch as the cat slept on Hibiki's lap. Soran would then come into the living room with a first aid kit as she would apply some medicine onto Hibiki's wounds, bruises and cuts. Hibiki looked out the window and saw that it was night time- Oh? It's night time already? I-I need to prepare dinner in a minute.

Hibiki: Hey.

Soran: Yes?

Hibiki: What's your name?

Soran: Soran. Tatebayashi Soran.

Hibiki: Soran, huh? I'm Hibiki. Tachibana Hibiki.

Soran: Hibiki-san! -He said her name happily and innocently as Hibiki blushed slightly and was caught by surprised-

Hibiki: Y-You're already calling me by my first name?!

Soran: Eh? You don't want me to call you by your first name?

Hibiki: N-No...I mean...Ugh, go ahead.

Soran: Hehe~ Now I gotta patch up those scratch marks. -The sound of a doorbell- Hmm?

"You've got a package!"

Soran: Oh? Well whatever. -He ignored the man at the door and would continue treating Hibiki's scratches-

"Tatebayashi-san! Are you home?"

Hibiki: Shouldn't you answer it?

Soran: No, there's something more important now. -When he said that with a serious look on his face as he was treating Hibiki, she'd blush slightly and smiled a little-

"Tatebayashi-san! You've got a package!" -The man began yelling as he was knocking the door loudly-

Hibiki: H-He's still calling you..

"Tatebayashi-san!"

Soran: He'll go away soon.

"I've brought the assorted collection of 200 porn videos you ordered!"

Soran: Eh?

Hibiki: 200 porn videos?!

Soran: I-I don't watch those things!

Hibiki: Oh, really..?

-The sound of clanking was heard at the door as Soran and Hibiki would look at the door and saw the hatch opening up as three to five porn DVDs dropped down from the hatch-

"Excuse me! They all won't fit. Open the door please!"

Hibiki: You don't watch them, huh?

Soran: I-I really don't! -He then thought to himself- "This trick...It must be him..!" -Outside of Soran's apartment was none other than Akatsuki Kinji-

Kinji: Buu~ He's ignoring me~ No fun~ Here I thought I'd come over to play some games with him. Well whatever. -He said as he pouted and crossed his arms as he walked away-

-Minutes later-

Soran: I-I think he left..

Hibiki: And the porn?

Soran: I'll throw them out.

Hibiki: I thought you ordered them?

Soran: I did not!

-Back to Kinji-

Kinji: Hmm~ What can I do to have some fun? -He looked to the side and saw a girl with long silver hair as she was short and had long twin tails- Oh! The Ichaival girl! And she's by herself? -The sight of Chris was seen by herself as she was sitting on a bench below the train tracks and was looking out at the sea.

Chris: I appreciate the help but I don't want people to think I'm weak.. -She said to herself and recalled a memory from a few days ago after her battle with Tsubasa and Kinji at the school as she was in Jin's home and was speaking to him-

Jin: Here, you're going to need an upgrade if you ever wanna face off against the members of S.O.N.G in a one on one match. -His eyes glowed as Chris' pendant glowed as well-

Chris: Th-Thanks..?

-Present time-

Chris: -She sighed- Wish Mama and Papa were here..

-The sound of steel crashing down onto the ground was then heard as Chris panicked slightly and turned back to the sight of a Sonicgear user that was gold and silver as the user had a sort of backpack on his back with a scorpion tail that connected to his spine-

Chris: Y-You!

Kinji: Hey! Remember me? Haha! I wanna talk to you about something! Hmm?! Oh no.. -The sound of Chris singing her activation song was heard-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-After Chris had transformed, she was in her GX armour and was singing the song "TRUST HEART"-

Kinji: I-I just came to talk!

"A discount sale of lead bullets just for you, as there is no something that cures stupidity

It's time for the rodeo, baby, the pistol fire party is starting, get yourself dancing

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

Neither God, Buddha or me will allow that

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strenght needed to protect smiles

Long range or short range, it doesn't matter

If these hit you

It's a base-filled homerun, so start praying

Let me look cool, Baby

I didn't understand, it was all so new to me, so I bit my lip in frustration

I only knew how to hold hands, not how to reach out

Even if I'm alone on a cold iron room

I'll be fine

As long as everyone else is heading to a world of smiles

I, who only knew how to load the tears

shed when wanting to protect others into the cartridge

Now have the bond with these friends who I can't trust enough to load myself with!

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles"

-She transformed her gauntlets into crossbows and fired a barrage of arrows at Kinji as they exploded upon impact as Kinji dodged her attacks and used his backpack as it transformed into a jetpack to let Kinji maneuver around freely-

Kinji: I'm not here to fight!

Chris: Bull...Shit! -She cursed loudly as she transformed one side of her crossbow into a chain gun and fired it at Kinji as he dodged the bullets, causing the bullets to hit the large building behind him and as he was distracted, Chris smirked and fired a barrage of missile pods from her arsenal and landed multiple direct hits and exploded on Kinji- We'll see if you lived through that.

-The ground beneath Chris began to shake as she would look down and quickly jump up to escape but before she could, she was too late as a Scorpio rose up from underground and grabbed Chris' body with its' giant pincers and held onto her tightly as Kinji would walk up to her as his shoulder was on fire-

Kinji: You're good! Very good! I like that! I like a girl with some spark in her, it shows that she's not afraid to defend herself and that she doesn't always rely on others, an independent woman is a good one! -He then looked to his shoulder and noticed that he was on fire- AH! FIRE! FIRE! Hose me!

-Scorpio was holding onto Chris and was staring at her as the machine would then turn and look at it's master and nodded as it used it's free claw and fired a beam of water at Kinji and once the water hit the man, he flew and hit the wall behind him-

Kinji: BRRFPPFFTT! SHTOP! SHUUUTUAAPP! -He shouted as the bot stopped hosing him as Kinji's sonicgear was soaking wet-

Kinji: This isn't a waterproof armour! Ugh! Whatever! Yukine Chris! As I was saying!

Chris: Let go of me you disgusting gold mine! And how did you know my name?!

Kinji: Face database. I have the tech to find anyone~ But hey, I'm sorry if I scared ya but that wasn't my intention! Well it was but I didn't want to fight you! Honest!

Chris: And why would I trust you?

Kinji: Because I would kill you right now. My Scorpio's pincers are tough, he can snap you like a twig.

Chris: F-Fine, what do you want.

Kinji: Can I have your phone number?

Chris: Huh?

Kinji: Please~? We'll get along! We'll be good friends!

Chris: In your dreams!

Kinji: How about we get to know each other first?

Chris: W-Why are you so friendly with me?

Kinji: Like I said, I have no intention of fighting you.

Chris: So you're befriending me?

Kinji: Yeah! -His helmet would transform and reveal his entire head and face of a young blonde male with bright green eyes- I'm Akatsuki Kinji!

Chris: Y-Yukine Chris.. -She said her name as she was embarrassed about introducing herself-

-Scorpio would then lightly let go of Chris and set her down as she'd deactivate her gear and look away with her arms crossed-

Kinji: "Ah she's so cute~!" -He thought to himself as he was smiling happily and he would then deactivate his Sonicgear- Hey, are you hungry? Why don't we go somewhere to eat together?

Chris: I'm good. -She'd then pull Kinji's hand and pulled out a pen from her pocket and start writing on his palm and walked away-

Kinji: H-Hey! Where you going?!

Chris: Home!

Kinji: Eh?! -He then looked at his palm and smiled widely as the thing that Chris wrote on his palm was her phone number-

-Back in Soran's apartment-

Soran: So, Hibiki-san, you don't have a home?

Hibiki: I just live in a rundown apartment.

Soran: Eh?!

Hibiki: Don't worry about me, I'm going home.

Soran: W-Wait! No! Stay here!

Hibiki: W-What?!

Soran: Please? For your own good..

Hibiki:...No..

Soran: Pleaseeee!

Hibiki:...-She looked down and looked at Soran and saw that he was giving his puppy eyes look on his face as she'd blush slightly- Fine but I need to get my stuff.

Soran: We'll go and get them together then!

Hibiki: You're so persistent..

Soran: W-Well.. I just want you to be safe, that's all..

-Hibiki's eyes widened in surprised as she'd smile softly-

Soran: Ah! You smiled!

Hibiki: I did not!

Soran: You did~

Hibiki: No I did not!

-Back in Tsubasa's apartment, her entire apartment was messy as she was in her room and was staring at a katana that was hung up on the wall as it had a bright blue and black handle with the insignia of a lotus on the cover of the sword as she smiled happily at the sight of it-

Tsubasa: Ah~ Thank you, Jin~

-Kanade would then knock on the door as Tsubasa reacted quickly and jumped onto her bed and lied down and pretended nothing happened as Kanade opened the door and looked at Tsubasa-

Kanade: Hey uh...W-What are you doing?

Tsubasa: Nothing! Why?

Kanade: Well um, I was about to go out and get some pizza for supper, you want some?

Tsubasa: I don't eat after dinner! You know that!

Kanade: But you're skinny like Shirabe, you gotta eat more and have some fat or your chest will never grow!

Tsubasa: Wha-?! M-Mind your own business!

Kanade: Buu~ Suit yourself then~ More for me~ -She said as she closed the door-

Tsubasa: Phew.. -She sighed in relief as Kanade quickly opened the door once more and surprised Tsubasa-

Kanade: Hey!

Tsubasa: W-What?!

Kanade: I know you like him and all but try not to go over the borderline of "I want him in bed" situation, okay?

Tsubasa: Kanade!

Kanade: Hehe~ -She smug at Tsubasa and closed the door quickly as Tsubasa had thrown her pillow at the door-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the scene with Kinji pranking Soran with the porn videos was a reference to an anime called "Grand Blue" that had a similar scene.


	9. Chapter 9:- The Truth

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 9:- The Truth

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Maria: J-Jin..? -She walked up to Jin as the two were in school-

Jin: Yes?

Maria: Are you doing anything later in the afternoon?

Jin: Aside from experimenting on the Alpha-Gamma, nope~

Maria: Then let's go out~!

Jin: Go out? Like a date?

Maria: -She blushed madly and looked away from him- N-No but...Just hang out and stuff..

Jin: So not a date?

Maria: Y-Yes it's a date!

Jin: Then we'll meet after school then.

Maria: Sure! -She smiled happily at Jin and waved at him as she watched him walk away and as he was walking away, she could only see him moving further away from her as her smile would disappear. She then saw that Jin was walking together with Tsubasa and Kanade as Maria's eyes went dark for a moment as someone would call out to her-

"Maria-san!"

Maria: Huh? Oh! R-Right! I'm coming!

-In Hatachi middle school, Soran, Kirika and Shirabe were in class together as there was class, Soran was in deep thought as he was writing on his notepad-

"The man who saved the Earth from the Alpha-Gamma." -Soran thought to himself as he was writing down what he was thinking on the little corner of his notebook- "The man who had taken out 98% of the Noise population on Earth and destroyed all terrorist forces.". -With a large open spaced page, he began to sketch a picture of a man along with writing down what he was thinking-

"The man who is respected by many people." -He thought to himself as the image of Jin appeared in his head as the flashing image had Jin being surrounded by a lot of people-

Soran: N-No...It can't be him.. -He mumbled to himself softly as Shirabe heard his mumbling as she was sitting beside him, she turned to him and noticed the sketch and saw how focused Soran was-

"A man in dark armour." -Soran recalled the Sonicgear user that had attacked Kanade in Lydian along with the one that appeared in the gym building recently-

Soran: Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru... The man in dark armour who is loved and respected by all as he had saved the Earth from the Alpha-Gamma and eradicated the Noise...? -After he was done drawing the sketch, it was a picture of Jin as he had worn a dark Sonicgear armour with a cape- Our hero and enemy..

-Shirabe would then poke Soran's arm lightly as he turned and looked at her-

Shirabe: What are you doing? -She whispered-

Soran: I-it's nothing. -He said as he would then shut his notebook. Shirabe then looked at Soran and was concerned for him but would then turn her attention to the teacher once more-

-In the afternoon in Lydian. Jin was waiting for Maria at the school gate as Maria would then run up to Jin-

Jin: Oh? What's wrong?

Maria: I-I'm sorry but I-I think we should go out some other time..

Jin: Something came up?

Maria: I forgot I had practice with the light music club..

Jin: Ah I see, well alright, I'll see you at home then.

Maria: Y-Yeah! Bye bye!

Jin: Bye~ -The two waved goodbye at each other as Maria watched Jin walk away as Tsubasa would run past Maria and follow Jin as she walked beside him and from a distance, there was a bird that had a mechanical eye that was watching Jin and Tsubasa as Kinji and Soran were watching the two from the base-

Kinji: After so long of not coming back to the base, you came back just to ask me to stalk some dude..

Soran: Shh! Can you hear what they're saying?

Kinji: Nope~ Because my tech hasn't reached that level of surveillance yet, but hey, the idea you showed me is quite remarkable, I swear, it's quite...Um..

Soran: Accurate?

Kinji: No but it sorta makes sense to why you would assume it's this guy because he fits a lot of the things you wrote but at the same time it also doesn't fit.

Soran: Which part?

Kinji: "The man who is loved by all.", dude, he's only with Tsubasa-chan.

Soran: Maybe there's a way for him to control the people around him.

Kinji: Now that's just crazy.

Soran: Think about it, Kinji! He's surrounded by girls! Even Shirabe and Kirika have fallen for him!

Kinji: Wha-?! Kirika-chan?!

Soran: Yes!

Kinji: That bastard..

Soran: Why don't we experiment a little?

Kinji: Oh? Pray tell.

Soran: Send out a Scorpio and have it go on a rampage, if he activates his gear and if it's like in the sketch I've drawn then we need to put him down!

Kinji: Why do we need to put him down? Isn't he our saviour?

Soran: Our so-called "saviour" attacked Kanade-san and cloned her relic!

Kinji: Well, maybe he has his reasons.

Soran: World Domination?

Kinji: Now you're just speaking out of your butt.

Soran: Kinji! I'm being serious! Nothing has happened for the past nine years! Anything could happen and it just did! A 60 meter Noise appearing within the city without any reason?! The readings of an Alpha-Gamma in a gym building! Symphogear users are popping out too! An Ichaival user, Gungnir clone along with the mirror of Shénshòujìng! This all happened as soon as school re-opened! Don't you find it at least suspicious?!

Kinji: N-Now that you mentioned it yet, yeah it sorta does make sense but is there any actual evidence that he's the legendary Sonicgear user that had saved the Earth?

Soran: I'm quite positive that it is him.

Kinji: Well...Alright, we'll do a little test on him. -He pressed on a little button on his console. In the city where Jin and Tsubasa were walking together, the sound of an alarm was heard as the ground in front of the two would then shake as the sight of a 35 meter length mechanical golden Scorpion was seen risen up from the ground as it would go on a rampage in the city and destroy the walls of the buildings and cars but did not hurt anyone as the civilians ran in fear-

Jin: W-What's going on?!

Tsubasa: It's going berserk?!

Jin: W-Watch out! -He'd then jump and push Tsubasa down as he pinned her down and saved her from the Scorpio that charged past them, Tsubasa would look up at Jin as he would then look at her as he was concerned for her while Tsubasa would blush madly- A-Are you all right?

Tsubasa: Y-Yes, thank you so much..

-Back in Kinji's office, Kinji facepalmed at the sight of Jin and Tsubasa-

Kinji: God I hate scenes like that...

Soran: Eh? I find it sweet.

Kinji: Yeah whatever.

-Back in the city as Jin was holding onto Tsubasa and made sure she was fine, the two would then hear the sound of an activation song-

"Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl"

-The song "Ressō Gungnir" was then heard as Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight of Maria Cadenzavna Eve in a black Gungnir Symphogear armour with a cape-

Tsubasa: G-Gungnir..?!

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

The flame of faith that resides in my heart

Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze

Even if my body were to be burnt to ash

For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven

Will the dark of the night be lit by my song?

Power wells from the serenade of holy light

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled

I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride

For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide?

And for whose sake does my song exist?

I've decided I won't lose anything more...

The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate

The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs

The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love

I will never lose, the fight that I fight

O world, sing, sing of tomorrow

The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years

To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best

At last, I've realized,

At last, I understand

I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-As Maria was singing the song, she tossed her spear at the Scorpio and hit it's back directly as she jumped on top of the giant machine whilst singing-

Soran: Retrieve her!

Kinji: Aye! -He said as he pressed a few more buttons on his console. In the city, a large number of giant machines would appear as they surrounded Maria. Maria continued singing as she pointed her spear at the giant Mantis and fired a beam from her spear as her weapon had opened up into a cannon as she had destroyed the Mantis. A giant Tarantula would pounce on Maria but she spun her cape at the arachnid and pierced her cape into the machine and destroyed it. The other giants would attack all at once but was destroyed on the spot by Maria-

Maria: Jin..! -She turned to find Jin but saw that Jin was running away with Tsubasa as he was holding onto Tsubasa's hand. Maria would then tear up as she was inside the smoke of the destroyed machines as she fell onto her knees and cried- Why..? Why are you with her and not me..? -Her eyes then glowed brightly as she was enraged and sang the last few sentences of her song-

"I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-Maria began attacking people as she went berserk. A car was driving by as Maria jumped on top of the car and stabbed the roof with her spear as killed the driver and jumped off of the car and let it crash into a store as the car exploded inside the store-

Maria: I swear upon my pride, I will follow my heart! -She said loudly-

-As Jin and Tsubasa were running, Jin would stop as Tsubasa held onto Jin's hand tightly and looked up at him-

Tsubasa: What's wrong?

Jin: -He turned and looked back to see the smoke- A promise is a promise. -He would then turn and look at Tsubasa as he placed a hand on Tsubasa's cheek as she'd blush and look up at him-

Tsubasa: J-Jin..?

-Jin's entire body began to glow as his body was transforming into armour as he had activated his Sonicgear and revealed that he was the user of Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru. His pure black and blue armour with red lining cape was seen as he looked at Tsubasa and she would look up at him with a surprised look on her face but she would then smile at him warmly-

Jin: You're not afraid?

Tsubasa: Well I'm used to seeing things like this but a part of me also knew that you were a Sonicgear user. -The sound of music was then heard from Jin's back as he nodded-

Jin: I'll be back.

Tsubasa: Right.

-Jin had turned his cape into wings as they transformed, he'd then flap his wings and flew up into the sky and flew towards where Maria was as Tsubasa watched him. The song "Vitalization" was played on Jin's back as he flew towards Maria with multiple blades sticking out of his body and arms as he would attack her-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the original ship was actually Jin x Shirabe? But was altered because Shirabe and Jin had a lot of scenes together in the other series.


	10. Chapter 10:- Destiny

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 10:- Destiny

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-The sight of explosions and screams were head in the city as the song "Rock and Awe" was being played from Jin's back as he was fighting against Maria. Jin jumped back as he would then transform his hands into blades-

Maria: Why?! Why would you choose her over me?!

Jin: You are not my destiny. -He said bluntly as Maria's eyes widened as her entire body would began to glow brightly as she screamed loudly and was enraged, a few buzzsaws would hit Maria and Jin but the two had defended themselves with their capes as they turned their attention to the sight of three Symphogear users along with two Sonicgear users as a girl in pink Symphogear armour that had long twintail compartments was singing the song "Ōkyo Shul Shagana"- Shul Shagana..

Maria: Igalima along with Izanagi and Tsukuyomi..

"The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck

If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon?

Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism

Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody

We become delinquents from operating with drugs

Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it

Thoughts and ideas from links can't be represented as 0's and 1's

My rising energy gauge surpasses its limits ad something overflows

Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody"

Soran: Stop fighting! We can work things out! Except you! -He then pointed at Jin- We're going to need an explaination from you, saviour of Earth!

Jin: I do not wish to waste my time on you fools who know nothing of this world.

Kinji: Then you're mine! -The blonde male in his gold Sonicgear said loudly as he pointed at Jin. A giant Tarantula would jump down from the roof of a building that was next to Jin and crush him- Haha! How'd you like that...? -The Tarantula was then sliced in half as Jin stood in the middle as he was unscathed- Not fair.

-Missiles were then fired as Kanade pushed Soran and Kinji aside as she took the hit-

Soran: Kanade-san!

Kinji: Kanade-chan! -He then looked up and saw the sight of Chris in her Ichaival as she had fired her missiles at the enemy group. It was then Hibiki in her Gungnir would stand beside Chris as the two Symphogear users looked down on the opposing team- C-Chris-chan..?

Chris: I gotta stick up to my boss!

Soran: H-Hibiki-san!

Hibiki: That voice... Soran..? -She was surprised to see Soran in his Sonicgear armour as she did not believe it was him until he took off his helmet as her eyes widened at the sight of him- S-Soran!

Soran: Hibiki-san! Blurgh- -Kinji would put his hand on Soran's face and push him away-

Kinji: We could use a little help here!

Hibiki: How dare you do that to him!

Kinji: Hmm? Oh! It's fine, he's quite strong- WOAH! -He jumped back as he dodged a punch from Hibiki as she had punch the ground that Kinji had stood on- What's the big deal?!

Hibiki: You're an enemy! You're my enemy! -Her eyes glowed as she lifted up her scarf to cover her mouth as she began to sing the song "Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru" as she would charge towards Kinji and attack him but Kanade would protect him-

Kanade: Ugh! Why the Hell are you so tough?!

"The spearheading fist, the straight line fist

Clang Clang（Go forward）Clang Clang（Sing）

The Charging Spear of Justice

The Justice I choose, the justice I firmly hold

I swear to never let go of it

Run swiftly, even if your voice goes hoarse

Run swiftly, as the voice in your chest will never stop

One blow of sure love（Protect it）Love won't lose

（Releasing all）Gulp（Of your power）Gulp

Stand firm, pulsation

If you're hit by lightning, smash that lightning

A hot（Heart）A soaring（Heart）

Send the sky that judged you flying away

The future which wrapped the past, the future which hugged you

Is （Always）by your side（Always）

The two are together

That future that must be protected, the future meant to be exposed to the sun

Is a piece of a choice I won't make a mistake on

Run swiftly, with the strenght called "Connecting"

Run swiftly, I want to become strong in my own way

Donning my resolve（Protect it）, I'll risk my life

（Giving my soul）Gulp（and my body whole）Gulp

Putting my soul into it!

Exactly because we can't see it (Mutual trusting), we shoulder it together

Start boiling (Bonds) these warm (Bonds)

I want to make it resound together

One blow of sure love（Protect it）Love won't lose

（Releasing all）Gulp（Of your power）Gulp

Stand firm, my pulsation

If you're hit by lightning, smash that lightning

A hot（Heart）A soaring（Heart）

Send the sky that judged you flying away!"

Kinji: Kanade-chan!

Kanade: Leave her to me!

-Kirika and Shirabe surrounded Maria-

Kirika: Stand down desu! We don't want to hurt you!

Shirabe: Please calm down! We can help you!

Maria: Shut up...Shut up! SHUT UP! -She swung her spear at the two as they jumped back and dodged the attack as they would then charge at Maria while Kirika sang the song "Gokuren Igalima"-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

A dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

I shout at an unreasonable future, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself

Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky

Killer beat with MAX volume at full tension

I teach death to the corners of your brain

A music scale of beheading chills your spine at Hades' masquerade

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces

A legend is too much, my heart now attacks with everything

"Restraint" isn't necessary so now I'll try to love

Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, fuses the sun and the moon together

I'll absolutely never let them go...

Of our hands clasped together...

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky"

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G-

Genjuuro: The hero that saved Earth nine years ago?! Is him?!

Nijikata: Yes sir!

Aoi: Sir, the users are having a tough time fighting the user of Ushiwakamaru!

Genjuuro: Tsk! -He turned as he walked out of the command room-

Aoi: C-Commander!

Nijikata: Leave him, right now we gotta retrieve those rogue users!

-Back in the battle. Jin was took a punch from Soran directly on the face and did not bulge as he would then kick Soran away. Jin would then turn his attention to the sky and heard the sound of an activation song-

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

-The sight of two blades flying down at Jin was seen as he'd use his cape and defended himself from the attack as the knives bounced back and flew back into the sky as Jin would look up and saw the sight of a little girl in a white Symphogear armour that made the user resemble a fairy, the girl was none other than Serena Cadenzavna Eve-

Serena: -She saw the sight of her sister raging as Maria was fighting ruthlessly against Shirabe and Kirika. Saddened, Serena would then turn and look at Jin as she seemed upset- I always suspected that you were different from everyone else, Jin-nii-san but I did not want to believe that you were a Sonicgear user and I really hated the fact that you did not tell me that Maria-nee-san is a Symphogear user as well.

Jin: It is the prophecy that tells the truth.

Serena: You're just making excuses, you idiot! -She yelled loudly as she began to sing the song "Dareka no Tame no Hikari" and attacked Jin-

"誰かのための

ヒカリになれるのなら…と

小さなハートが震える

楽しく笑える

この毎日が

あたりまえだと

感じられるように…ね

時を分け合い

過ごす此の「今」

ぜんぶをかけて守りたいの

もし夢をたった一つだけ

見てもいいと許されるなら

大好きとはにかむ

歌を織り合えたら

トクンとときめくこの鼓動を

未来への情熱に

誰かが今日を戦う

わたしも続いてゆきたい

もし夢をたった一つだけ

見てもいいと許されるなら

大好きとはにかむ

歌を織り合えたら

誰かの為のヒカリになって

わたしも進みたいよ

勇気の背伸びをしたら

ちょっとでも前に…前へと"

-As Serena was charging towards Jin, a purple beam would hit one of Serena's blades as Serena floated back quickly and looked up as she saw the sight of a girl with a purple coloured Symphogear user as it was Kohinata Miku in her Shénshòujìng. Miku had the mask on as she floated down beside Jin-

Jin: There will be a man who will be here, I want you to show him your power.

Miku: I assume it's the one in the sky above us right now.

Jin: Yup. -Miku would then launch multiple mirrors and aimed them up above and fired multiple beam of lights into the sky as the sight of Genjuuro was seen as he had jumped down from a chopper and would attack Jin and Miku. Miku floated away as Jin turned back slowly and put one hand out as he grabbed Genjuuro's fist from his punch and when he did, it created a massive shockwave, causing all of the glasses within the vicinity to break-

Genjuuro: What?!

Jin: Do you take me for a fool?

Genjuuro: Hmph! Perhaps I have underestimated your power. -He jumped away as he began to worry about his battle with Jin as the Sonicgear user would slowly turn towards Genjuuro- What? Afraid to attack?

Jin: I am not your opponent today. She is. -The song "Eiai Promise" was heard as Miku was singing the song as she charged towards Genjuuro with great speed, causing him to get hit by her as he crashed into one of the buildings-

"(暁光)…苦しむキミの明日(あす)を

(永愛)…嘆く過去の涙を

照らし乾かすような 存在になりたい

(I believe you)

例えどの世界の 違うキミに出会ったとしても

待ってるいつでも必ず

(I love you)

「絶対譲らない！」と

再びキミに歌う

守られるのではなく

守る為に歌う

(信じて)

(聖煌)…もう二度と泣かせない

(響信)…すべてを抱きしめたい

どんなキミだっていい わたしには最愛

(I trust you)

きっとキミはキミを 今は忘れているだけだから

繋ぐ勇気をもう一度…

(I love you)

どんな闇が広がり

空を忌み尽くしても

陽だまる為の太陽(ヒカリ)

未来は負けはしない

(信じて)

正義を握り締め 立つ花をいつも見てきたから

わたしもできる…必ず！

(I love you)

幸せそれ以外の

涙は流させない

連れて帰ると決めた

この愛を嘗めないで…！

「絶対譲らない！」と

再びキミに歌う

守られるのではなく

守る為に歌う…！

(信じて)"

-Jin was then pushed back by a Scorpio as the two were wrestling. Scorpio would try to grab Jin with it's claws but Jin grabbed the tips of the claws and lifted the entire scorpion and toss it into a building. Jin then looked ahead of him and saw that Maria had passed out as Shirabe and Kirika had defeated her. Jin's blue glows would slowly change colour from blue to red as the mouthpiece on his helmet would began to split open like flesh and reveal a monstrous mouth as he groaned, everyone and everything would stop fighting as they all turned their attention to Jin and saw his cape transforming into two extra pair of arms and the cross-like eyes on his helm would split into four eye pieces. He'd then make a creepy monster-like cackle as his eyes glowed bright red, as Jin had revealed the monstrous jaws on his helmet, he'd then made a roar-like howl as the sound wave would hurt everyone's ears and the sound would destroy the bots in the area, after the roar, Miku, Hibiki and Chris would retreat quickly as Miku grabbed Maria and flew away while the others were distracted, Jin would then quickly jump up to one of the buildings as he escaped, Genjuuro saw him escaping-

Genjuuro: DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!

Kinji: God! Don't shout!

Genjuuro: WHAT?! -He yelled as he was unable to hear what Kinji said-

Kinji: Don't shout you old buffalo!

Genjuuro: I HEARD THAT!

Kinji: You don't say! God, whatever! Colossus! Seek and pursue! -He yelled in his communicator as an entire building would transform into a giant 60 meter cyclops robot as it got in Jin's way. Jin would use his roar-howl once more on the Colossus but it did not do any damage to the giant, it was then the sound of an activation song was heard-

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron"

-The song "Beyond the BLADE" was then heard as a giant Sword would fly down into the Colossus and pierce through the giant bot's stomach as thousands of blades would rain down on the Colossus and destroyed it, it was then the sight of Tsubasa in her Symphogear armour was seen as she was standing on the tip of the giant blade's handle and had her arms crossed as she looked at Jin and smiled at him-

"Sin… Destruction… Insanity… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Traces of the howling wraiths stretch madly beneath the moon

Tonight I feel pity for the sharpness of my fangs

How would you like your name on your gravestone? Tell me now.

A stanza from the death poem for your agony says: Ah… It was inevitable

Were we no different from beasts to begin with? Are we to rust and break?

Days of endless hesitation and confusion, but today

I only offer these heretics this flash of sorrow [Kill evil immediately]

The shining fangs of the hungry wolf are a double-edged sword that will also destroy me

I grind my teeth and spit my blood, I know that yet I consume

Can a sword be called anything other than a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [One That Gives Wings To Dreams]

I solemnly close my eyes in a moment of calm and sheath the blade which I live by

Due to my mastery of dueling, you'll now sleep without ever knowing you've died

It can't be helped if I'm called a demon child, even if I have to slash with cruelty

I still bear the iron chains that can't be torn away known as destiny

That the past are memories that give birth to the present, was something I couldn't believe in

The voice that pushes my back sounds strongly, I wanted to listen

to this warmth Ah!… It drives me to tears [… Your weakness, only for now]

Even if I break and die today, it's so that tomorrow I can sing as a human

Learn that the battlefield isn't the only place for me sing in

The voice I wanted most to listen, resound and reach, surpassing Heaven and Earth

My life's purpose is to be [The Guardian Of Dreams]

Sin… Destruction… Insanity… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Holy am I alone through Heaven and Earth. As I am now,

There is nothing that I cannot cut

[Kill evil immediately]

The shining fangs of the hungry wolf are a double-edged sword that will also destroy me

If I am truly alive, then I can fly away from even from the past

Can a sword be called anything other than a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [One That Gives Wings To Dreams]"

Kinji: Wha-?! What are you doing?! You're going to let him escape!

-Tsubasa would then get in front of Kinji who was charging towards Jin as she pointed her sword at Kinji-

Kinji: Why?!

Tsubasa: I trust him and I believe that he will help us when the time comes.

Kinji: This is an act of treason, Tsubasa-chan!

Tsubasa: So be it, I'm doing what's right!

-Jin jumped past Tsubasa as Tsubasa's eyes widened when she heard the sound of Jin's voice in her head-

"Thank you. I'll come and see you when the coast is clear, I promise." -Jin said as Tsubasa would then give a confident smile as she turned and looked back-

Tsubasa: Yeah, I really do trust you.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin's Howl-Roar and Monstrous cackle was inspired from the Vampire's roar in the Priest?


	11. Chapter 11:- Territory

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 11:- Territory

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In the base, Genjuuro along with a few others were looking at the large monitor screen in front of them as they were seeing what Serena was seeing as Serena had reached her home and saw the sight of both Jin and Maria together as Maria was sleeping on the couch with Jin as she had her head on his lap as he would look at Serena-

Serena: Jin-nii-san..

Jin: Welcome back home.

Serena: Why are you still here?

Jin: This is my home, I should be allowed to come back here.

Serena: Tell me, why did you betray us?

Jin: What are you talking about?

Serena: Why did you betray us?

Jin: I did no such thing.

Serena: What are you talking about?! You attacked us!

Jin: It was your crush's machine that went on a rampage within the city.

Serena: C-Crush?! -She blushed madly and would look at Jin- H-How did you know..?

Jin: Serena my dear, there a lot of things that I know. From the start, I knew you were a Symphogear user.

Serena: What?

Jin: I knew so much that I had also realised that even if I try to talk to your superiors in S.O.N.G, they wouldn't listen as they would think it is all absurd.

Serena: W-What makes you think that they won't trust you?

Jin: The man who eradicated most of the population of the Noise and saved the Earth from the Alpha-Gamma cannot be taken likely. I know that you were thinking of that as soon as Tatebayashi Soran had discovered my identity, am I right, Kazanari Genjuuro? -He said as he stared at Serena and back at the base of S.O.N.G, everyone in the command room was shocked as Genjuuro was surprised to see Jin knew so much-

Genjuuro: H-How..?

Jin: "How?", Because I have broken through the limits of this world and lived to see how this world had evolved from the dark ages.

Genjuuro: What are you?

Jin: I am nothing but a simple man who seeks to end his life properly.

Serena: Back there when Maria-nee-san was enraged, what happened?

Jin: I was with Kazanari Tsubasa and it seems that she was upset because of it.

Serena: You knew and you didn't even bother to do anything about it?!

Jin: My fate does not lie with Maria. She is not my destiny.

Serena: Then Tsubasa-san is your destiny?

Jin: Yes.

Serena: W-What?

Genjuuro: What?! Tsubasa is his destiny?!

-In Kinji's office, Tsubasa, Soran along with Kanade were together as Kinji was nowhere to be seen-

Kanade: So you're telling me that you feel...Special around him?

Tsubasa: It's not exactly "special", it's more like um... I feel..

Soran: Happy?

Tsubasa: N-No but I my mind doesn't want me to stop thinking about him.

Kanade: The hell does that mean?

Soran: Do you have any feelings for him?

Tsubasa: -She then blush and look away- A-A sword does not need to fall in love..

Kanade: Yup, she's in love.

Soran: Very in love indeed.

Kanade: Ugh..I'm not really good with this sort of thing..

Soran: Me too.

Kanade: Where's Kinji when we need him?

-Back to Jin and Serena-

Serena: You know our future?

Jin: Don't believe me?

Serena: As if I'd believe anything you say!

Jin: In a minute, you'll get a call from one of your friends and they will ask you if you wanna hang out.

Serena: Haha~ Very funny! -Her phone in her school bag would then ring as she opened up her bag and took out her phone as she saw that she was getting a call from one of her friends in school. Serena's eyes widened as she was shocked to see that she got an accurate call from her friend as she would then answer- H-Hello?

Girl: Hey! Serena-chan! Sorry to call you out of the blue but I was wondering if you're free, you wanna hang out or something?

Serena: I uh...I-I'm so sorry but I'm a little busy at the moment.. -She would then hang up- H-How did you know?

Jin: I told you, I see everything.

Maria: Jin...~ -She drunkly got up as she held onto Jin as she stared at him with a tired look on her face as Jin would pat Maria's head-

Serena: Why are you doing this to her? Why are you attacking us?

Jin: She is not my destiny but she is my family. -He snapped his fingers as Maria would then fall back asleep on his lap as he would then slowly let Maria rest on the couch as he got up- Follow me, there is something I want to show you. -He said as he then went into his room and Serena cautiously followed him-

-In Akihabara, the sight of a large advertising screen was seen as it was playing a music video with Tsukuyomi Shirabe on it as she was singing the song "Oh my holiday!"-

"Where should I go tomorrow?

I wanna go out for lunch and to get my nails done

Oh, I've got it!

Maybe I'll go

To that Cafe I've already checked out

That was the plan anyway…

By the time I wake up…

Oh my god!

It's already 3 PM!

How come things always turn out like this, every single time?!

At this rate

I'll never be able to go anywhere

Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Today's the closing sale

I'm gonna lay around and go back to bed two times, three times!

I'm going out today for sure

I managed to wake up early!

Oh, I've got it!

I'm gonna bring my camera with me

The weather's gonna be great today too

I get to the train station

Open up my bag, and

Oh my god!

No WALLET?

How come things always turn out like this, every single time?!

I'm gonna laugh out loud at myself

On the count of one, two, three– wahaha

Laughing that off made me hungry~

Maybe I'll have some of that ramen I love too

C'mon, let's go together"

-The sight of Chris was seen walking out of a store as she had book a few mangas from the store and as she did, she bumped into someone and when she did, she got angry and looked up at the person-

Chris: Can't you watch where yer walkin'?! Hmm? Agh! -Her eyes widened at the sight of Kinji- K-Kinji?!

Kinji: Ahhhaaa! CHRIS-KYUN!

Chris: Why are you here?!

Kinji: Akihabara is my territory.

Chris: The hell does that mean?

Kinji: I'm basically the guardian of this place.

Chris: Bullshit! -She'd then pull out her pendant-

Kinji: I wouldn't do that if I were you~

Chris: Hmph! Try me! -As she was about to sing her activation song, she then heard multiple alarms along with a few people screaming as she looked around and saw a few robberies were taking place- Wha-?! Robbers?! Why aren't you doing anything?!

-The song "Last Shot" from the Godzilla soundtrack was then heard as it was being played in the background, Chris looked around in confusion as she then saw a Scorpio jumping down onto the busy street from the roof of a building and cornered a few of the robbers as a large number of bots would then gather around the entire area and secure the villains and victims-

Kinji: Let me tell ya something. There's over 2 thousand of my bots in Akihabara, watching the streets 24/7 without a single stop, any fight that occurs in this town will be considered as a violation of peace in the law of Akihabara. If you activate your gear right here, right now, my Scorpio would pin you down right now before you even get a chance to shoot~

Chris: Tsk! Fine! I'll hold back. -She said as she put her pendant back into her shirt and look away, she'd then look up at Kinji and noticed that he was reading one of the mangas that she had bought-

Kinji: Nanoha, huh? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing.

Chris: -She'd blush madly out of embarrassment as she'd then punch Kinji in the stomach and grabbed the book and put it back into her bag- Leave me alone!

Kinji: Ow! That hurt!

Chris: You deserved it you jerk!

Kinji: W-Wait up! At least let me buy you some dinner or something!

Chris: Shut up!

Kinji: My treat! To whatever you want! As an apology!

Chris: -She'd then turn and look back at Kinji as she pointed at him- You mean it?

Kinji: Y-Yes of course I do.

Chris: Then let's go.

-Moments later, the two were in a family restaurant as Kinji was watching Chris eat a plate of spaghetti-

Kinji: W-Why are we here?

Chris: You said you'd treat me to anything.

Kinji: Y-Yeah I did but I didn't think you'd choose a place like this, I thought you'd go for something more fancier?

Chris: There's fancier food?

Kinji: Y-Yes, there are..

Chris: O-Oh but it's okay, I like food like this.

Kinji:...Say, Chris-chan.. Can I ask you something?

Chris: What?

Kinji: It's more of a personal question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Chris: Just say it.

Kinji: What was your life like when you were a kid?

Chris: -She'd then stop eating as she put her fork down and look down- Well..

Kinji: Ah! I-I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with that question!

Chris: N-No...It's just that nobody except Jin knows of my life..

Kinji: R-Right..

Chris: Well uh...My mother and father were both killed by the Alpha-Gamma when I was very young, I also had nowhere to go in the past and because of that, I was brought in by men and was sold for slavery..

Kinji: What?!

Chris: Nine years later, I came into this school because my master wanted me to practice singing, it was then I met Jin, he saved me.

Kinji: How?

Chris: After he introduced me with this Symphogear job of his, he would pay me out of his pocket and assassinate my master. Which he then did and it's been two weeks and nobody could find that Jin was the culprit.

Kinji: And it's okay for you to tell me?

Chris: Because if you told the police about Jin, he would kill you and every authority in the city.

Kinji: Sounds about right.

Chris: But what about you? What's your story?

Kinji: Just some dude from a rich family where his parents had no time to spend some quality time with their only child.

Chris: But I thought you have a sister? That Kirika girl.

Kinji: She's my step sister. Kirika-chan was adopted by me. I was lonely so I wanted a little sibling to keep me company so I adopted Kirika-chan when she was very young and ever since then, the two of us were just absolutely inseparable.

Chris: Are you close now?

Kinji: Not after she met that Jin dude.

Chris: Tough luck..

Kinji: Tell me about it, but hey, what is Jin planing to do?

Chris: I don't know, he won't tell any one of us except Maria.

Kinji: I want to trust him, because he was the guy that saved humanity from extinction but at the same time, I'm afraid that he might end us as well.

Chris: We'll just have to deal with it then.

Kinji: Y-Yeah..

-Back in Jin's apartment, both Jin and Serena were in a lab that was in a hidden room that was next to Jin's bedroom. Serena was in complete shock as she saw the sight of an Alpha-Gamma in a large test tube-

Serena: An...Alpha-Gamma..

Jin: They've returned and they're not the only ones that are returning. -He looked to the side of the room as the lights would turn on and reveal more test tubes as there were multiple large test tubes with Noise and other Alpha-Gammas in them-

Genjuuro: A new species of Noise and the Alpha-Gamma...I-It cannot be!

Nijikata: God help us..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin's armour design was inspired from Shan Vile's armour? Along with Berserker from the Fate series.


	12. Chapter 12:- Honesty

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 12:- Honesty

Theme song: Tasogare no Starlight - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: みちしるべ - Minori Chihara

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In the middle east, the sight of a large facility was seen as it was being protected by hundreds to thousands of guards and the soldiers had the word "F.I.S" on their uniforms. The song of orchestral music was heard around the entire facility as the guards began to cautiously look around for the source, the sight of the entrance door opening was seen as a man in a doctor's suit was seen walking out as he has long white hair and was holding onto a silver cane as the man was John Wayne Vercingetorix-

Ver: What's going on?

Guard 1: I don't know sir, there's music being played around the entire facility!

Ver: Symphogear users?

Guard 1: No sir, something else.

Ver: Hmm...-He then gasped as his eyes widened in fear and shock- SONICGEAR! -He shouted loudly as all of the guards began to panic, the song "Carnage" from the Evangelion soundtrack was then played as the sound of a giant cackle-like screeching roar was heard from the sky as a giant black object was seen falling down from the sky as it landed right on top of a building that was next to the facility- NO! The storage compounds! -The sight of a 70 meter sized Alien-like monster with black and red metal armour was seen as it had a V-shaped eyes that glowed red with large bat-like wings on its two back arms as the monster had four arms and a large jaw, it stood on two legs like a dinosaur. It expanded it's wings and flapped it strongly as the wind would blow some of the guards away- Agh! Attack! Kill it! -Some of the guards that were not blown away would start firing at the monster but the beast was unscathed from the weapons as it would simply walk towards as he panicked and fired a beam from his cane as it would summon out a group of Noise as the Noise would attack the monster but died as soon as they touched the armour-

Guard 2: Fire! Fire! -A few guards with rocket launchers would appear as they squatted down and got into position as they fired their rockets at the monster but was ineffective-

Guard 3: Conventional weapons don't work on that thing!

Guard 2: Fire plasma beams- -Before the rest of the soldiers could get out of their barracks with their laser weapons, the monster's V-shaped eyes would glow as it fired a beam at the barracks, it took two seconds as the entire barracks would glow orange and explode, thus killing the soldiers in the building-

Ver: Ahhh! Call for reinforcements! Quickly! -His phone than rang as he quickly answered- H-Hello?! HELLO!

Ryoko: Ver! What's going on?! I can't contact the base!

Ver: W-We're being attacked by some monster! Agh! AHHH! -He screamed like a woman as the sound of soldiers panicking and screaming in the background was heard as the creepy deep-toned cackle was heard through the call as Ver had dropped his phone-

Ryoko: Ver! Ver! Ugh! -She quickly got out of her mansion and activated a Symphogear relic as she then flew towards the middle east-

-Tanks would roll in and attack the monster but was useless as the monster's back would grow dorsal fins on it's back as the fins would glow red and fire beams of light at the enemy behind the monster's rear-

Ver: We need to retreat! Get the kids and evacuate! -A few men were seen carrying a large number of children in their arms as there were kids in transports as well- We need to preserve the Symphogear experimentation! Quickly! We must go! -The sight of a young female Symphogear user was seen as she flew up to the monster fired an arrow at the monster's head as it exploded upon impact as the girl's weapon was a longbow- Yes! Kill that son of a bitch! Yahoo! Eh? -As the smoke cleared after the girl had fired a shot at the monster, it was unhurt from the attack. the monster would then raise it's long forearms and smack the Symphogear user powerfully, thus killing her as she crashed into an energy plant and the plant would explode and the monster roared powerfully and slammed its foot down onto the ground as it created an energy surge as the cars and communicators would stop operating- W-What happened?! Why have we stopped moving?!

Guard 1: The car won't stop!

Guard 2: The others can't move either!

Guard 3: Ice Velvet, status report! Ice Velvet! -He spoke through his walkie-talkie and realised that it wasn't working- W-What the hell...

Ver: An...Electromagnetic Pulse!

Guard 1: EMP?! How?! What the hell is that thing?!

Ver: An Alien?

-The sight of a black electrical ball was seen as it would hit the head of the monster and explode upon impact as Finé stood in front of Ver and protect him and the others as she was in her Symphogear armour as she was using the armour "Nehushtan Armour"-

Finé: Why aren't you all escaping?

Ver: We can't! That thing just fired an EMP waved and stopped us from escaping!

Finé: Nobody said anything about a monster being that intelligent! Summon your Noise and kill it!

Ver: It's useless! Noise just gets killed just by touching the armour of that thing!

Finé: What?! Anti-Noise armour?! Is it a Sonicgear user?

Ver: It was playing music just awhile ago but it's impossible for a Sonicgear user to be able to transform! There has been no signs of any Sonicgear transformation for years in our research!

Finé: Then is it the Alpha-Gamma?

Ver: Are you blind, woman?! That thing is black and red! Alpha-Gammas are black and purple! -The smoke cleared as the monster had disappeared- W-Where did it go?!

Finé: It vanished?! How is that possible?!

"Right here." -The sound of a man was heard as Finé blinked as her eyes widened at the sight of the user of Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru in front of her as he grabbed Finé's face and lifted her up and slammed her onto the ground. Ver got up and would fire the cane around Jin as a large number of Noise appeared and would attack Jin. Jin would then stand still as his armour would mutate as spikes came out from every part of his body and killed the Noise. He quickly grabbed Ver by the face and crushed his skull as Finé looked back with a horrid look on her face-

Finé: Y-You bastard! You killed him! And yet you call yourself a hero!

Jin: I never once proclaimed that I was a hero but if you're a God then you will face my eternal wrath for causing such terrorism in this peaceful world. -He said as he walked up to Finé as the woman screamed in fear loudly as he reached his large tail at her-

-Hours later in Tsubasa and Kanade's home, the two were watching the news together-

News anchor: Just hours ago, a number of children were found in the middle east all by themselves and it appears that there were a large number of people were killed by something and a facility out of nowhere.

-The sight of Finé and Ver's corpse were shown on the news as Kanade and Tsubasa's eyes widened upon the sight-

Tsubasa: D-Dr. Ver?!

News anchor: The children have told us that the organisation known as the "F.I.S." has been experimenting on these poor kids to create weapons and make them fight by using ancient relics.

Kanade: Oi oi...W-What the hell is going on?! The F.I.S is gone?! And we weren't the ones to stop them?!

Tsubasa: I um..I gotta go out for a moment.

Kanade: Huh? Going out on a date with Jin?

Tsubasa: N-No! Don't be ridiculous! -She blushed madly and would head out as Kanade chuckled and continued watching the news with a serious look on her face-

Kanade: But still... A monster attacked the facility? Doesn't make any sense.

-Moments later, Tsubasa would then enter a library and went to the far back as she saw Jin reading peacefully as she would approach him, without even looking, Jin spoke softly-

Jin: Yes, I was the one that attacked the facility.

Tsubasa: Eh? I-I didn't even ask anything..

Jin: You were thinking of that question, so I answered.

Tsubasa: W-Why did you do it?

Jin: They were going to get in the way.

Tsubasa: In the way of what?

Jin: Everything.

Tsubasa: And the woman you killed, who was she?

Jin: An evil priestess named Finé.

Tsubasa: Which is "End"?

Jin: Yes.

Tsubasa: What about the doctor?

Jin: He was siding with her with the experimental children.

Tsubasa: You don't seem worried that I might kill you here.

Jin: That's because you won't.

Tsubasa: Are you sure about that?

Jin: I am very sure.

Tsubasa: Oh? Then what's your next plan?

Jin: I'll make sure you and your friends don't die.

-Tsubasa's eyes widened after hearing what Jin as she'd then chuckle softly and smile-

Tsubasa: At least you're honest.

Jin: What makes you so sure that I was being honest?

Tsubasa: Because you've never lied once since the day we met and that your eyes shows compassion.

Jin: You sure look into detail, huh?

Tsubasa: Oh hush.. -She said as she would sit next to Jin-

-Jin's eyes glowed slightly as he looked at Tsubasa and stared at her as she looked back up at him and blushed as she wondered why he was looking at her, Jin then saw a vision of Tsubasa crying as she was in her Symphogear armour and had raised her blade at the persona-

Tsubasa: Is something wrong?

Jin: Ah, I was just spacing out.

Tsubasa: I see.

"I'm sorry that I lied but that was a future that I cannot tell you." -Jin thought to himself. Back at the base of S.O.N.G. Kinji was with Genjuuro as the man would give Kinji a box as Kinji would open it, both Shirabe and Kirika would look inside the box with Kinji as their eyes widened at the sight of Solomon's Cane-

Kinji: How?

Genjuuro: The government retrieved this during their search in the middle east. -The song was Glorious Break was heard within the base as the clear bright sky would then turn dark as a bright purple light was seen up in the sky but the clouds would turn back to normal and the light would disappear. Jin looked out of the window quickly and saw the light fade away-

"Now, I raise a prayer to the heavens

And wish for one last spurt of strength...

The resolve to bear this burden is in my chest

What is strength?

The reason why I can fight...!

Loneliness suits me more than warmth

While saying that I killed my heart

And clung to a fake "power"

As tears pile up, the truth is revealed

No matter where I go there's only a cruel conclusion -termination-

(Desperate) This prayer has been twisted by my defiance

In searching for my answer, like I was screaming mad, I... yell into the depths of darkness!

No, I raise a prayer to the heavens

And wish for one last spurt of strength

Even if I'm not allowed to wish, or

these hands reaching out are rejected

No matter how many times I'm hurt (Glorious Break)

Hold onto that impulse, and shine bright

While donning "justice," I hurt others and accumulated many sins

I was violated endlessly by nightmares in a bottomless abyss

I trusted, and was betrayed... My memories were drenched in blood

Regurgitated yearning made me raise my fangs

(Misery) I wonder when it happened? When even my reasons were burnt away

There's nothing that can be saved by destruction, so...

Please show me

How can an earnest song reach anyone

I'll show you how powerless a soul that is shaken by crying is

A dignified and piercing courage (Glorious Break)

As I am now, just like myself

What is "true strength"? What am I wishing for?

Pulsing life signs -vitals- awaken

For a do-or-die breath...!

Now, I raise a prayer to the heavens

And wish for one last spurt of strength

The resolve to bear this burden is in my chest

So I stand strong without fear

Here, with an unbendable fighting spirit (Glorious Break)

I simply flap my wings towards the dawning sky

That is the reason why I can fight...!"

-Hibiki along with Miku and Soran were together as they saw light and were cautious about it. Chris saw it from her apartment and Maria and Serena saw it from their rooms as they began to worry. Kanade dropped her bottle of water after she saw the light fading away-

"Hehehehe~ That was just a spark to keep you all excited! The real fun will begin very soon, my precious lab rats!" -The sound of a young girl speaking was heard in Jin's head. Jin would turn away after hearing what she said and look at his book as he would then turn to Tsubasa who was reading a book next to him as he would then grab one of Tsubasa's hand and held onto it. She blushed and was surprised as she would then turn her head and look at Jin with a shocking look on her face-

Jin: Everything will be alright, I swear to you. I will make things right.

Tsubasa: -She saw that he seemed worried about something but did not want to bother him as she would hold onto his hand tightly and smiled as she continued to read her book until she spoke out to him softly- I'm here if you ever need me.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know the base form of Jin's evolutions are all based on something?

His first Sonicgear form has relations to Toru's dragon armour from Hitsugi no Chaika along with Berserker from Fate/Zero.

His second form, which is the mutant form is based on General Grevious from Star Wars and with the transformable cape is an ability that was inspired by Batman and Albedo's demon-wings from Overlord.

His third form which is the giant monster, the design was a combination of both Zilla from Tristar along with the male MUTO from the 2014 Godzilla film.


	13. Chapter 13:- A Dark Past

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 13:- A Dark Past

Theme song: From insanity affection - Fripside

Ending Song: 熱情のマリア - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In a street that was filled with small food stalls, the song "NECOME" was being played as the song was sung by Shirabe-

"今日も寝不足って 大胆にあくび

買ったままのデニッシュ 忘れてる

おしゃれ好きなのに その格好はなに？

人間(ひと)はON/OFF(バランス)でもって 成り立つらしい

山積みの紙に 走り書きのメッセージ

謎解きみたい 踊る文字を見てたら

背中のカーブを 上手になでる手に

微睡みを誘われて

夢みた景色は 君色

思いっきり甘えモードあげる

毛羽立ったブランケット いつもの指定席

君が見える場所だって 気付いてる？

落ち込んだ顔は あまり見たくない

だけど 泣きたい時は そばにいるよ

絶妙な距離で 通じ合える関係

だけど たまに 抱きしめてほしいかも

名前を呼ぶ声 カラフルな指先

何をするわけでもなく

きまぐれスイッチは 勝手に押されてる

グーってお腹ないたね

背中のカーブを 上手になでる手に

微睡みを誘われて

夢みた景色は 君色

いたずらな笑顔 ずっと見てる

NECOME ここだよ "

-Tsubasa, Maria and Jin were walking together as they were in the food street. Tsubasa had milk tea while Maria was having a candy apple while holding onto Jin's arm-

Tsubasa: I'm surprised you two aren't afraid of walking out in public, especially after what happened.

Jin: Because there's no way he can beat us, even if he overwhelms us with sheer numbers.

Maria: And I don't think he will be attacking us today.

Tsubasa: What makes you say that?

-Maria then pointed ahead as Tsubasa looked ahead and saw the sight of Chris and Kinji together as Kinji was holding onto large bags of food as Chris was eating while looking around-

Tsubasa: The user of Ichaival? She's friends with Kinji-kun?

Jin: They're meant for each other after all.

Tsubasa: Eh?! They're dating?

Jin: No, not yet.

Maria: "Not yet", so they're going to get together soon?

Jin: Very soon. -He looked to the side and saw a bench as Hibiki, Miku and Soran were together. Miku was feeding Soran while Hibiki was watching the two-

Tsubasa: Tatebayashi?!

Soran: Ah! Tsubasa-san! -He called out to Tsubasa and waved at her as he was eating his cotton candy, both Miku and Hibiki would wave at the other three-

Tsubasa: Sometimes I wonder if we are actually enemies.

Jin: We were only enemies because everyone has their own mission but truthfully speaking, we are not enemies.

Tsubasa: I can see that.

"Maria-nee-san!" -The sound of Serena calling out to her sister was heard as Maria turned back and saw Serena waving at her-

Maria: Serena? Can I go? -She asked Jin-

Jin: Of course you can.

Maria: -She smiled happily as she let go of Jin's amr and head to Serena's area- I'll see you later then!

-Tsubasa looked up ahead and saw Kanade enjoying herself-

Jin: You can go.

Tsubasa: R-Really? I might feel bad for leaving you on your own.

Jin: I'm not on my own so it's okay.

Tsubasa: Eh? What do you mean?

Jin: Just go.

Tsubasa: Well alright, if you say so. -She said as she then ran to Kanade as the two met up-

-Jin was then hugged from behind by a little girl as he would pat the girl's head lightly and turned as the girl was none other than Kirika-

Kirika: Jinichi~! Jinichi!

Jin: Hey there. -He turned and saw Shirabe as well as Shirabe was wearing a pair of glasses- That's a rather interesting way of "disguising" yourself.

Shirabe: I don't know what else to wear and all of my other stuff would make me stand out even more.

Kirika: It's about time you promise us about our date desu! -She said with a big smile on her face as Shirabe blushed slightly-

Jin: Oh? I thought you wouldn't want to be with me, considering that I am your enemy.

Shirabe: You are the commander's enemy, not our enemy.

Kirika: Desu! Desu!

Jin: Fair enough.

-The three would then head off and went around the food stalls together-

Jin: So tell me Shirabe.

Shirabe: Hmm?

Jin: What's your story?

Shirabe: M-My past?

Jin: Indeed.

Shirabe: Well uh..I actually don't remember.

Jin: You don't remember?

Shirabe: Yes, the only thing that I remembered was that I had woken up in a hospital bed.

Jin: When was that?

Shirabe: I don't remember but I know for sure that I was very young back then, maybe just a few years old.

-Jin would then stop walking as Shirabe continued walking for a moment and would then stop and turn back to look at Jin as she then tilted her head in confusion-

Shirabe: Is something wrong? -She'd then approach Jin as he would then lightly lift her chin up as both Jin and Shirabe's eyes glowed for a moment. In Jin's head, the flashing images of doctors covered in blood were seen surrounding the persona as the sound of a little girl was screaming could be heard, another scene flashed as the sight of a prison cell was seen as the persona was hiding under the bed and across the cell was a man who had hung himself in his own cell room. Jin returned back to normal as he sweated slightly and took deep breaths. Shirabe looked at him with a concerned look on her face as she would put one of her hand onto his wrist as he would then look at her and realised that she seemed worried- J-Jin-san? Is something wrong?

Jin: N-No, not at all.. I uh...I just need to sit down for a moment. -He said as he would then take a seat down on a bench and rubbed his face with his hands for a moment and took a deep breath and exhaled. Kirika would then return back to the two as she wondered what was going on-

Kirika: Desu? Is something wrong?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, come here. -She said as she grabbed Kirika's hand and walked away for a moment as she spoke to Kirika privately- Something bad must've happened.

Kirika: What do you mean?

Shirabe: This is the first time I've seen him panic.

Kirika: Wha-?! Panic attack desu?!

Shirabe: -She then gave a serious and slightly irritated look at Kirika- Kiri-chan, this is serious, Jin-san has always been calm about everything, even when fighting against the commander but now he just panicked out of nowhere.

Kirika: Maybe there's a lot to think about?

Shirabe: M-Maybe..I just hope he'll be fine..

-Back to Jin-

"That was no ordinary hospital. That was a goddamn Asylum for God's sake. That girl isn't normal, someone must've done something to her." -As Jin was thinking to himself, Tsubasa saw that he seemed to be in a pinch and got worried, she'd then buy a bottle of water and to where Jin was as Kanade followed behind Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: J-Jin? Is everything alright?

Jin: That girl... How did you guys meet her?

Kanade: -She turned back and saw Shirabe looking at them- Shirabe? The Old Man recruited her after finding out that she has an excellent voice.

Jin: When and where did he found her?

Kanade: I don't know the whole story, sorry.

Tsubasa: -She gave the bottle to Jin as he would thank her and drink the water- Did you see something in her?

Jin: There are a lot of dark things that I have seen and experienced in my life but not once have I experienced such a dark past such as she has.

Tsubasa: What happened?

Jin: I cannot say, It is extremely...Unbearable and somewhat horrific..

-Tsubasa and Kanade were curious but at the same time a little worried-

Tsubasa: Was it really that bad?

Jin: It is something no child should ever experience, I swear to you, Tsubasa, what I saw was absolutely disgusting and inhumane.

Kanade: Inhumane?! W-What the hell did you see?!

Jin: You'll soon find out. -He got up from the bench as he would then walk away-

Tsubasa: W-Where are you going?

Jin: Somewhere that isn't here. -He left with a disturbed tone in his voice as the girls were concerned for him but left him alone. Moments later, Jin had returned back to his apartment. Once he entered his apartment, his mind went blank for a second as the flashing image of a little girl with long black hair and pink eyes were seen being strapped onto a bed as she was wrapped by a large blanket as well. Jin got irritated as his eyes began to bleed slightly- Hypnosis? Mind control? Transplant surgery? I do not understand! What did those doctors do to her?! It's like most parts of her memories were taken away and only a few were left behind.. Tsk! I cannot work like this. -He said as then turned and got out of his apartment again and went to the roof of the building. His body glowed and mutated as he activated his Sonicgear, he then transformed his cape into wings as he would then fly into the sky and head off somewhere-

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G-

Nijikata: Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru has just been activated!

Genjuuro; What does that man want this time?

Nijikata: He's going to...Sendai?

Genjuuro: Why would he go there?

Nijikata: Don't know sir.

Aoi: Perhaps he's scouting?

Genjuuro: I highly doubt he'd go that far just to scout for something. It must be something else.

-In the forests of Sendai, Jin landed within the forest and walked through the forest as he could sense "death" within the forest-

Jin: People have died here. Suicides, murders and other things.. -He walked straight ahead and came across a lake that had a wooden bridge, he jumped over the bridge and would continue walking and as he did, he saw the sight of an abandoned building that had fading white paint on it and it gave off a horrific sensation- I'll search for every damn mental institution to fix that girl. -He said as he would step into the ground of the building's section after he walked through a gate and when he did, his body then felt heavy as Jin began to worry slightly as he took a deep breath and would walk into the abandoned building-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shirabe's past life was originally inspired by the VN called "Stein's Gate 0" and a game called "Outlast". Rather than just a mysterious kidnapping event from the original Symphogear series for Shirabe's past, Soryu66 wanted something that had a more deeper and mysterious plot for the writer's favourite character: Tsukuyomi Shirabe but at the same time, wanting to keep this new rebooted series more original and different from actual series, making it more realistically darker than anything else.


	14. Chapter 14:- Apparition

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 14:- Apparition

Theme song: From insanity affection - Fripside

Ending Song: 熱情のマリア - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In the abandoned Asylum, Jin entered the dark building and saw the dirty walls that had drawings and symbols on them, many of them had drawings of the Noise and the Alpha-Gamma while others had satanic markings and upside down crosses, the light from outside had brighten the inside a little but it was still too dark for Jin to see clearly. He did not enter too deeply as he was at the entrance of the building. His cape would raise and split in half and separate itself from Jin's back as the two separated clothes would transform into clones of his Sonicgear-

Clone 1: Ye called?

Clone 2: Why do we have to do this? Can't we just go home and sleep?

Jin: I know you were made by my emotions but please don't act on your own. From the years we've been fighting, we have never faced anything paranormal, so be on your guard.

Clone 1: Nothing is normal in this world! We've been fighting Aliens and mythical creatures for centuries and you're telling me that you're afraid of a few ghosts?

Clone 2: Ghosts are bad, let's go home.

Jin: Just search the entire area, we'll split up.

Clones: Aye. -The clones would split up as the energetic clone would take the basement while the lazy one would check upstairs. Before Jin began his search, he took a deep breath to stay calm as he worries about his finding in the building. -The sound of machinery was then heard as Jin turned back and saw a giant golden hawk landing in front of the Asylum, the chest of the bird would open up as the sight of Tsubasa, Chris and Kinji walked out of the transport as they were in their gear armours-

Jin: You three..

Kinji: Hey there, devil-man!

Chris: Shut up and don't call him a devil.

Tsubasa: Jin, what are you doing here?

Jin: To search for secrets.

Tsubasa: Secrets?

Kinji: Let us in on that, what exactly are you looking for?

Jin: I need to know more about Shirabe's past.

Kinji: Shirabe-chan?

Tsubasa: Her past? Why are you so concerned for her?

Jin: It's for something personal. I'd rather not say.

Chris: So what do you want us to do?

Jin: First question is: why are you three here?

Tsubasa: The Commander had asked me and Kinji-kun to come here.

Jin: And you? -He asked as he turned to Chris-

Chris: I was just bored so I tailed along.

Jin: Fine, we'll split up into two groups of two, this place is big and old so be careful.

Kinji: Aye aye~ Wait, why are you in charge?

Chris: Shut up and let's just go. -She said as she pinched Kinji's hand and dragged him-

Kinji: OW OW OW OW!

-As Chris and Kinji went their own way, Tsubasa and Jin went their own way as well while a few bots along with the hawk would guard outside the building. Down in the basement where the first clone went, it could hear laughter and rumbling down below as the clone's eyes glowed brightly to light the way and to clear it's vision-

Clone 1: I ain't afraid of no ghost, I'll kill them before they get to me! -He said as he got into a battle stance and continued walking down the stairs that had dried blood all over the wall and stairwell as it was completely dark, he then heard a man screaming loudly from down below as the Clone was surprised as it the head-piece would open up and reveal it's mouth as the clone would roar-howl down through the stairwell and would run down wildly as it was eager to fight, when it reached down, it felt a heavy chill coming down the clone's back, the clone looked around and saw the sight of body bags everywhere. The sight of a white light running by was then seen running past the clone. The clone stared at the light and saw that it was just an illusion- What the hell kind of asylum is this anyway?

-As Kinji and Chris were walking through a dark hallway, they saw a rusted wheelchair in the middle of the hallway-

Kinji: Hey, you wanna ride it?

Chris: Hell no!

-Kinji would then chuckle as he turned his attention back to the wheelchair and the wheelchair would start moving on its own as it turned directions. Chris and Kinji saw what happened as their eyes widened-

Kinji: D-Did you see that?

Chris: Y-Yes, did you do that?

Kinji: Nuh uh, I don't have the skills to do something so creepy..

Chris: Then what the hell just happened?

Kinji: I don't know! An apparition!

Chris: Don't mess with me with that bullcrap! I hate ghosts! They're the last thing I wanna deal with- -The two then heard the sound of children and woman laughing down the hallway as Chris held onto Kinji's hand tightly as she began to worry-

Kinji: What the fuck..

Chris: Th-That was a woman and some kid...Right?

Kinji: Y-Yeah..

Chris: Why can't you have your bots search the whole place?!

Kinji: Too late! -A flashing white figure appeared in the room across the hallway as Kinji and Chris screamed. The male would then quickly grab four balls from his compartment on his armour and toss them into the room across the hallway as they lighten up and explode and transform into animal-bots. Two were wolves while the other two was a giant crab and one was Mink- We're getting out of here! Search this damn place for any files and clues that relates to the patients here! -Kinji would then carry Chris in his arms and run out of the hallway. The bots would then stare at the white figure as it was something spiritual would ignore it and continue their search in the area-

-Back with Tsubasa and Jin, the two were in a large dark room that had a large satanic circle in the center of the room-

Jin: Great..

Tsubasa: I'm surprised that you can handle a place like this..

Jin: I don't.

Tsubasa: Eh?

Jin: If I had to choose to have a blackout in my home for a whole day without light or come into a place like this, I'd rather have the blackout and pray.

Tsubasa: -She'd then smug at Jin- Oh~? Don't tell me you're afraid of a ghost?

Jin: Yes, I'm not fond with the paranormal.

Tsubasa: That is somewhat adorable of you~ -She then felt something touch her thigh as Tsubasa froze for a second would jump up and scream loudly as she jumped onto Jin's body- Eek! W-What was that?!

Jin: W-What?! What happened?!

Tsubasa: I-I don't know! Something just touched my leg! -She was tearing up in fear as Jin would hold onto her tightly and set her down as he heard the sound of a little boy or a girl speaking out to the two and heard the sound of children laughing and running down the room. Freaked out, Jin's back would open up into speakers as he played the song "Violent Acts" from the One Punch Man soundtrack as he raised his tail and opened up the tip of the large tail and revealed a cannon within the tail as he would slowly set Tsubasa down. He then saw movement around the dark corners of the room, he'd then fire beams of light at the room as Tsubasa stayed close to him- I-I didn't you'd shoot..

Jin: Neither did I..

"Hahahaha~" -The sound of kids laughing continued as Jin got fed up as he played the song "Smash an enemy" and fired the beam around the entire room, both he and Tsubasa then noticed the satanic circle glowing red as Jin howl-roared loudly at the circle, causing the ground to crack and collapse, thus destroying the circle as Jin grabbed Tsubasa's hand and jumped to the other room, once everything became quiet, the laughing and disturbance were gone-

Jin: Damn ghosts kids.

Tsubasa: I-I thought you liked kids..

Jin: Not the dead ones.

-Tsubasa chuckled softly as she followed behind Jin-

-Up in the attic, the second clone was looking around as it ignored all paranormal activity that was happening behind him as there were drawers, beds, couches, books and many other things floating in the air as the clone found a dusty old document on the floor-

Clone 2: "Terror 0"? How odd. -He said as he would then turn and walk back to the entrance but accidentally hit his head on a mattress- Oh, sorry. Excuse me. -He said as everything in the room would drop as the clone sigh- Such a drag. -As the clone was walking down the stairs and was about to exit the building, the sight of a little child was seen sitting in a corner of a room as the child was facing the wall, the clone would just ignore the child and walk out of the building and saw that Kinji and Chris were waiting outside- Oh? You two?

Kinji: Jin! Where's Tsubasa-chan?! Did you leave her?!

Chris: What the Hell?! You left a girl all by herself?!

Clone 2: W-What? -The other clone would walk out from the entrance as well as he was holding onto a large bag with him and set it down next to him as he stood next to the second clone-

Clone 1: Whatchu find?

Clone 2: Some document called "Terror 0", I haven't read it though.

Clone 1: We'll just wait for the original dude then.

Clone 2: What did you find?

Clone 1: Lots of body bags and rusty surgical tools along with many other things you'd expect to find in a mental institution.

-Chris and Kinji were completely speechless at the sight of the two Jins in Sonicgear armour-

Kinji: W-What's going?

Chris: GHOSTS! -She took out her pistols and fired a shot at one of the clones but the bullet bounced-

Clone 2: Ow.. -He said as he rubbed his nose- That was rude.

Clone 1: You didn't have to shoot him, how would you feel if someone shoot you for no reason?!

Chris: S-Sorry..

-Jin and Tsubasa would then exit the building-

Tsubasa: You guys are done..? Eh? Two more Jins?

Jin: What did you guys find?

Chris: A damn wheelchair.

Kinji: Ghosts!

Clone 1: A large number of body bags and tools at the basement, there were piles of bones down there too, there were filled with spirits roaming around.

Jin: Did you get rid of them?

Clone 1: Tried to scare them off, they ended up just piss me off by throwing things at me, but hey, here's a bag of all of the tools that I thought that might have some evidence that you could use.

Jin: Excellent, you?

Clone 2: Nothing much, except this document called "Terror 0". Although there's nothing in it.

Jin: There's nothing in it?

Clone 2: They left the file here but took the papers I guess.

Jin: I see, well great work you two.

Tsubasa: J-Jin..? Explain the situation, please.

Jin: Ah, apologies, these are my clones that are made from my cape. -The clones would then disperse and combine to form a cape and connect to Jin's back-

Chris & Kinji: Ohh~~

Tsubasa: That surely explains a lot, but what now?

Kinji: My bots are still looking around inside.

Jin: Can't you have your bots search the entire world for these documents?

Kinji: I could but you gotta be very specific in what you're looking for.

Jin: Anything that relates to Hypnosis, memory removal or with the patient named "Tsukuyomi Shirabe".

Kinji: Eh? Shirabe-chan? You were looking into studying her past?

Jin: Indeed.

Kinji: Well then, you've got my support, I'll dispatch whatever bots I can to search for anything that relates to her, I'll even break down homes if I have to.

Jin: Thank you, for the sake of this girl's future, I want to find a way to make sure she will be alright.

Tsubasa: She seems alright now, why are you doing it anyway?

Jin: Anything can happen in the future, Tsubasa, if you're not too careful, sometimes your old nightmares will reappear and ruin your new profound life.

Chris: Couldn't agree more.

Tsubasa: Fair enough.

-The four gear users would then take their leave as a few of the bots stayed back to monitor the area. In Shirabe and Kirika's apartment. Shirabe was in the shower and as she was showering, she moved her hair to her front to wash it and as she did, there was a large scar on her back that reveal a large flesh wound that connected from her spine to her hips-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the original planning, Tsubasa and Jin were supposed to come across a room that had writings and drawings all over the room that had drawings of trees and men on them along with the words "Help me." being repeatedly written on the ground and even on the tiny corners of the room along with the door and it was supposed to be Shirabe's room but it would be too unrealistic for Jin and Tsubasa to come across a room that relates to Shirabe on their very first search and it would also be too unpredictable.


	15. Chapter 15:- A Purpose

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 15:- A Purpose

Theme song: From insanity affection - Fripside

Ending Song: 熱情のマリア - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In the base of S.O.N.G. Genjuuro along with his workers were monitoring the city in the large monitor screen-

Genjuuro: No sign of Noise activity?

Aoi: Negative.

Nijikata: I got a reading!

Genjuuro: Noise?

Nijikata: A Sonicgear! It's Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru!

Genjuuro: Satoru.. Where is he and what is he doing?

Nijikata: H-He's walking down the street in his armour..

Genjuuro: What?! Tsk! We can't get any intel from him if he won't answer to us and the girls can't find out what he actually seeks. Send out Kirika-kun along with Shirabe-kun to use any means necessary to make him spill out the truth!

Nijikata: Yes sir!

Genjuuro: If that won't work then I'll personally fight him myself, even if Tsubasa is against it.

-Jin was walking around the streets with his Sonicgear on as the people around him would take pictures of him walking by. A couple would run up to Jin-

Girl: Um excuse me! Would it be alright if we took a picture with you?

Jin: Me? Not at all.

Boy: Hell yeah! -The three would take a selfie together and after they were done, the couple thanked Jin and walked away as Jin waved at them and would turn to look at a park and saw a little girl crying as he walked up to the girl-

Jin: Is something wrong?

Child: M-My balloon! -She pointed up at the tree where the balloon got stuck as Jin looked up and saw the balloon-

Jin: Ah, simple enough. -He said as his tali would stretch out and grab the balloon's string and pull it down as he would then give it to the little girl- Here you go.

Child: Thank you!

Jin: -He patted the girl's head as the child would turn to her mother as she was happy- I know Symphogear was known to the world but I'm surprised that nobody is afraid of my armour, since it's much different than the other males' armour. -He said to himself as he then saw an old woman crossing the streets as he would walk over to her and help her and at the building not far from where Jin was, Shirabe and Kirika was watching him-

Kirika: He's actually very nice.

Shirabe: He's like those heroes you'd see in mangas.

Kirika: Desu! I don't even know why the Commander thinks that he's so suspicious desu, it doesn't make any sense.

Shirabe: Maybe he's just jealous. -The two would then chuckle- But we know for a fact that even if he's our friend and that he's kind to us, he's still our enemy as well.

Kirika: Desu desu~ He won't tell us what he really wants or what he even is.

Shirabe: Then we'll just have to use force.

Kirika: Desu!

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-The song "Genocide Saw Heaven" was then heard as Jin would look up after walking the old woman to the other side of the street as he saw a barrage of buzz saws heading towards him as he took the hit and was unscathed from the attack-

"Two joined round dances start your punishment

I'll even turn you into pieces

By initializing my justice

Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent

Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears

Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's?

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

I want to be strong just by being protected

The feelings in my heart can't be achieved with just this

If I could become strong

Could I get closer to the shining sun?

Being shined on by you is Just loving

Those words which I spoke are irresponsible words

That are more like a sharp knife

Ah...there are times where I hurt too

I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself

My practiced smile isn't elegant

Even if I take a small step now I should connect

Our past and all our sins and wounds

Let's go and surpass them

Step by step I'll advance without stopping to my tomorrow

The road to my answer is surely beyond this

The lifetime's worth of "I love you" that we spun together

If you're with me

I can sing a melody Just singing

This hand bundled together with yours...

I definitely won't let go...

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

I want to be strong just by being protected

The feelings in my heart can't be achieved with just this

If I could become strong

Could I get closer to the shining sun?

Being shined on by you is Just loving"

-Jin jumped back to dodge an attack from Kirika as she had smashed her scythe down onto the ground where Jin stood on, the civilians panicked as many of them ran while others were recording the battle of the three-

Kirika: Death~ It's about time you tell us what you are after, Jin-san~

Jin: I am not obligated to tell you people. -Shirabe tossed her Yo-yos at Jin as they would wrap around his under arms and Shirabe would pull Jin closer to her. Shirabe would then do a flip and create a giant saw with her twin-tail compartment as she charged towards Jin. The man would raise his tail at Shirabe and grab the giant saw and destroyed it as Shirabe let go of him and jumped over Jin-

Shirabe: H-He's tougher than I thought.

Kirika: L-Let's recall back that the Commander couldn't even hurt him desu..

Shirabe: Watch your back then.

Kirika: Eat this desu! -She yelled and would hit Jin in the back with her scythe as Jin would jump over Kirika and would hit her body with his heavy tail, causing Kirika to fly back and hit the ground- Ah!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

-From the single attack that Jin did, Kirika stood up while holding onto her scythe to support her legs-

Kirika: Why?! Why won't you tell us what you want?! We can help you desu!

Jin: There is nothing that you can help me with.

Kirika: Then I'll just have to force you to say it then.

-Kirika would then draw out two scythes and combined the two into a long bladed scythe as she rocket jumped towards Jin while singing the song "Overkill Scythe Hell"-

"A flashing red light which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death?

Have you really decided on the two Attention!

Pay attention for Death

The slightly embarrassing past disappears in a blushing fiery Death

If you pile it up anywhere could you see the future

Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death?

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

What is there to becoming strong

Just be continuing to seek it

My real thoughts

Can't be achieved with just this

The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart

In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies

I want you to shine Just loving

To just my dear enemies welcome to our black history of Death

For sure we'll surpass our yesterdays with Affection!

It's the strongest Death

The feelings that I protected was of a very pleasurable Death

I won't let go of you I absolutely won't let this one fated Death that is for the two of us

The wish that I believed in right...should be a Death that connects us

Our past and all of our sins and wounds

Let's go and surpass them

Surpassing our regrets we gamble our advancing lives

Step by step the dream we draw

If you are seeking the answer

Surely it's there beyond this

The passion that I spin is my absolute trust

In the beloved life that I share

I'm fine if you're by my side

I want to sing this melody Just singing

This hand bundled together with yours...

I definitely won't let go...

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

What is there to becoming strong

Just be continuing to seek it

My real thoughts

Cant be achieved with just this

The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart

In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies

I want you to shine Just loving

-Jin stood still and would get into a stance and took on Kirika's attack. He held onto her scythe as she forcefully pushed him with all her might, he then turned his head and saw the sight of Shirabe with her yoyos as Shirabe would swing her yoyos at Jin, causing him to fly into a convenience store-

Kirika: I take back what I said desu.

Shirabe: We just need timing and teamwork and then we'll win.

"Now I am upset." -The sound of Jin speaking through the girls' head was then heard as both Shirabe and Kirika's eyes widened, the two then heard the song "Mayday! Mayday!" from the Youjo Senki original soundtrack as they could see the sight of triangular red eyes glowing brightly in the dark destroyed store-

Kirika: D-Desu...

Shirabe: -She gulped and began to sweat slightly as she got into battle position- Kiri-chan, we can do this.

Kirika: R-Right..

-The sound of Jin's monstrous cackle was then heard inside as he would then do a powerful howl-roar and hurt the two girls' hearing for a moment. Jin would then jump out and pin Kirika down as he had his tail on Kirika's neck. The girl struggled to break free but the tail's pincer held onto Kirika tightly, thus disabling her from moving around-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! -Another Jin would appear out from the store as he would grab Shirabe's hair compartments. Another Jin was then seen walking out of the destroyed store as he did not have a cape on like the other two- W-What's going on?! Agh!

Kirika: L-Let us go desu!

Jin: I thought we could be friends, but to see you two attacking me just breaks my heart. Do it. -The clones would then put the tip of their sharp finger nails onto the girls' pendants and destroyed their armour in a second as the clones would let the two go and stood back and beside Jin- Genjuuro, the next time I see you use these girls to attack me, I'll make sure that I'll personally come and kill you myself. -Jin said as everyone back in the base was frightened and Genjuuro was shocked, everyone stared at the large monitor screen and got scared at the sight of Jin turning his head at the satellite camera and was staring at them-

Genjuuro: H-Have a medical chopper prepared for the girls..

Nijikata: Yes sir!

Kinji: You just screwed yourself over, Old man. -Kinji said as he was standing behind Genjuuro as the adult man would turn to Kinji-

Genjuuro: What?

Kinji: Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi, he's no opponent that we can defeat.

Genjuuro: What makes you so sure.

Kinji: Here's some files that I found about this "Mysterious Man". -He said as he gave the file to Genjuuro-

Genjuuro: The Mysterious Man? Does it mean Satoru?

Kinji: Just read it.

-Genjuuro would then open the first page of the document as his eyes widened-

"Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi. Aptly named as "The Purifier", the man who had lived before even the birth of Christ, he was cursed by both the two Gods of Dark and Light for being evil and for being good. The Dark Gods of the Underworld had respected the man for his evil deeds of killing many people and the Gods of Light from the Heavens hated that but Satoru had also saved thousands to millions of lives even when he was on a killing spree. He goes by many names: "Immortal", "Death", "Grim", "Blight", "Harbinger", "Messiah" and even "Chaos". The Demons gave Satoru the ability to be completely invulnerable to pain and suffering. Which means he cannot get sick or feel any psychical or even mental pain.

The Angels provided the man with immortality, wishing that he'd save more lives than end them. Though the Angels did not expect to see Satoru to betray them as he had murdered villagers that worshipped God. It was an act of heresy, although he also destroyed any cult that supported the Dark Gods such. In 1293, a child had discovered Satoru standing above a magic circle that was drawn in a satanic marking along with a cross in the middle of the mark. Blood came out of Satoru's entire armoured body and it was not long till a priest had saw what was going on to Satoru and had proclaimed that it is possible that Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi is the Blood God named "Khorne", who is the harbinger of Blood, he who seeks death with the finest blood with his destiny. It is still unknown when he found his relic but it was long before the birth of Chris."

Genjuuro: W-What is this..?!

Kinji: You'll learn everything you need. Tsubasa-chan doesn't know about it yet so keep it to yourself.

Genjuuro: God...Help us all..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinichi being a god isn't coincidental as it was intentional that Soryu66 wanted a villain/hero to be a God with powerful powers. Jinichi is also similar to the former Symphogear SVX villain named "Shan Vile. Merkava" who is the God of Spirits.


	16. Chapter 16:- Awakening

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 16:- Awakening

Theme song: From insanity affection - Fripside

Ending Song: 熱情のマリア - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

Nijikata: So we know for a fact that he's over a thousand years old and that he was around even before the birth of Christ.

Ogawa: Can we even believe what was written in the document?

Genjuuro: This was written by a girl named Carol Malus Dienheim who had witness the death of her father and her fellow villagers.

Ogawa: Her father and her villagers? What does that mean?

Genjuuro: Carol and her father apparently were alchemists in the past but the people in her village killed the man, thinking that he was doing witchcraft or sorcery, or even something in between, and Satoru was there as well as he witness the death of Carol's father and sought out to kill every last villager he came across apart from Carol.

Nijikata: I-I don't understand! Is he a good guy or a bad guy then?

Aoi: He's more like an anti-villain to me.

Genjuuro: An anti-villain?

Aoi: Something like a mercenary that fights for what is right.

Nijikata: Even though he kills people?

Aoi: If you think about it, the only people that he has been killing are the ones who have made a lot of sins, such as the people of F.I.S.

Genjuuro: And that traitor, Ryoko-kun...

Ogawa: Now that Aoi-san has mentioned it, he hasn't caused any crime apart from destroying a half an entire Gym building.

Nijikata: I think I get it now! He was cursed by God for being a killer and was cursed by the Devil for saving people! It all makes sense now!

Genjuuro: Indeed. His immortality and his ability to not be able to age is what God cursed him with.

Aoi: And the devil cursed him to be forever locked on with his relic.

Nijikata: But how did this Carol girl know so much about the dude anyway?

Genjuuro: There's a text written here. -He turned over to the last page of the document as it was a text written by Jin himself.-

"August 15, 1392. Carol Malus Dienheim has passed away of a weak heart. It is possible to bring her back to life but she wouldn't be the same person if I had use my powers."

Aoi: W-Wait...He can bring the dead back to life?!

Genjuuro: I didn't think he could do such a thing..

Ogawa: Perhaps it is an ability that he received from God?

Genjuuro: Possibly but there is nothing else to look into now.

Nijikata: We now know what he's capable of, what should we do then?

Genjuuro: Nothing.

Ogawa: I was thinking the same thing.

Aoi: N-Nothing? Are you sure?

Genjuuro: Positive, there's no way that we can defeat him, even with all of our Symphogear and Sonicgear users on him along with Kinji-kun's army, there is no way that we can defeat him, he is just too powerful for us to fight against, we can only pray that he will help us instead..

-In the city, the sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen together as they were walking together-

Kirika: Desu~ I wonder what's for dinner tonight desu~

Shirabe: Curry.

Kirika: Yaaay!

Shirabe: Kinji-kun's favourite dish.

Kirika: It's my favourite dish too desu!

Shirabe: You have a lot of favourite dishes, Kiri-chan.

Kirika: Yes~ -She then remembered her fight with Jin the other day as she then got depressed-

"Kirika: Why?! Why won't you tell us what you want?! We can help you desu!

Jin: There is nothing that you can help me with."

-Kirika recalled back as Shirabe would then hold onto Kirika's hand and the blonde girl would look back at Shirabe-

Kirika: Desu?

Shirabe: Is something wrong, Kiri-chan?

Kirika: A-Ah...No, it's nothing desu~ -She then looked up ahead and saw Chris and Kinji hanging out together with Kanade and Serena as well- O-Oh no...

Shirabe: What? -She then looked up ahead and saw what Kirika was looking at and noticed that Serena looked displeased- Oh...It's that Chris girl that Kinji-kun likes..

Kirika: That's not all desu.. The two behind him are giving off an ominous aura around them desu.. -She pointed as Kanade and Serena were both upset at Kinji for paying more attention to Chris while Chris was enjoying her Taiyaki while hearing Kinji speak out nonsense- Well at least Chris-san is nice enough to listen to him talk desu..

Shirabe: Yeah, since he loves to talk a lot. -The two would then chuckle softly and continue walking back to their apartment. -The sound of a loud siren was then heard as it was an alert- W-What's going on?!

Kirika: They only used the siren if we're getting attacked by something big desu! -The building above the two would then explode as a large rubble would fall down towards the girls. The song "オバアチャン／破壊" was then heard as it was being played, before the girls and the people around were about to get crushed by the large rubble, they all closed their eyes and panicked but then realised that the rubble did not fall on them, they would then open their eyes and saw the sight of a man in black Sonicgear armour as it was glowing blue, the man was holding onto the rubble as he saved the people and would toss it to the side. The people cheered at the sight of the man while Shirabe and Kirika were completely shocked to see Jin save the two- Y-You saved us..?

Shirabe: Why?

Jin: It is the only right thing to do. -The sound of a monster-like resonance was then heard as the sight of a mechanical beast in purple and black armour would jump down in front of Jin and the civilians- Everyone! Run! -The civilians would then run while Shirabe and Kirika stayed back- You two! I told you to run!

Shirabe: We're staying! We're going to fight whatever it is!

Kirika: That's right desu!

Jin: You can't fight without your relics! -He said as the girls would then recall that their relics were being repaired in the base. The three would then turn and look up at the monster in front of them as it stood up in a bipedal form like a dinosaur, it has eight large red bright eyes that stared down at the three as it had two long arms that reached from the shoulders to it's toes and two axe-shaped tails on its rear-end-

Kirika: W-What is that thing?!

Jin: This is a single membrane of a Swarm member. This Alpha-Gamma's Warrior class unit, the Xenathor. -The Alien's mouth would split into three as it roared at Jin. Jin would then transform his cape into wings as he'd fly past the Xenathor and it would attack Jin but missed, it would then open up the shell on it's back as it would then sprout out insect-like wings as it would then fly up towards Jin to attack him. As Jin was flying up he then make a short turn as he made a mace of spikes out of his tail and would swing his tail at the Xenathor. His tail would hit the Alien's face, causing it to fall and crash down onto the ground-

Kirika: S-Shirabe! What should we do?!

Shirabe: I'm not sure myself.. -The two then turned and saw the sight of Miku in her Symphogear armour as she was charging up a beam from her fan- W-What are you doing?

Miku: With Jin-san's strength, I'll make sure that I'll protect everyone. -The two girls would then look back up while Miku was concentrating. Everyone that was nearby would then cheer for Jin as he was fighting the Alpha-Gamma-

Guy 1: Get him! Get that bastard!

Girl 1: Avenge Humanity!

Shirabe: Th-They're all cheering for him..

Kirika: D-Desu...

-The Alien would then stretch out it's arms at Jin as he would then use his wings and transform them into extra large arms to hold the Alien back but it charged towards Jin with its jaw opened widely. Miku would then fire a powerful beam at the Alien's wings but it was barely damaging it-

Kirika: I-It's not hurting it?!

Shirabe: Why?!

-Miku was getting weaker as she was firing her beam as she was slowly getting down onto her knees while she was sweating. The Alien would then toss Jin into a building as it turn and charged towards the three girls-

Shirabe: Oh no! Kiri-chan!

Kirika: Shirabe! -The sound of a howl-roar was then heard as the sound wave would cause the Alien to fall to the ground and lose its balance. The Alien turned and looked to the side and saw Jin in a monstrous form as he had four arms, a longer tail and had his jaw revealed. The Alien was intrigued as it would get up slowly and walk towards Jin while Shirabe and Kirika went over to Miku- W-What happened?! Why did you suddenly get weaker desu?!

Miku: M-My power source got weaker as soon as that Alien grabbed Jin-san..

Shirabe: Is it possible that Alpha-Gammas can block power-waves?

Kirika: I don't know what that is but it sounds about right desu!

Shirabe: J-Jin-san! You need to try and aim at it's eyes!

Kirika: Why the eyes?

Shirabe: I can sense a sort of power from the eyes, I don't know why but I can just feel it... -The sound of the Xenathor crying out in pain was then heard as it fell down onto the ground as it had lost a few of it's eyes as Jin was holding onto them in his hands and would crush them- Yes! Eh? -She cheered and was then shocked and surprised as the Xenathor turned towards Shirabe and opened it's mouth as it would then fire a beam at the girls from it's mouth, Shirabe fell down onto her knees as she closed her eyes and then noticed that Jin and Miku got in front of Shirabe and protected her from the attack while Miku was singing the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng"-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

-As the beam was getting weaker, Jin would then jump over to the Xenathor's back and pierce it's back with a long blade and instantly killed the Alien-

Kirika: D-Did you kill it..?

Jin:... -He would then walk over to the Alien and would kick it as it would then start twitching and tried to attack Jin but Jin retaliated quickly as he stabbed the Xenathor's head with a long blade that came out of Jin's wrist as the blade pierced through the Xenathor's brain- Now I did.

Shirabe: So that was an Alpha-Gamma, huh? This is my first time encountering one..

Jin: Now you know how tough they really are. -Miku deactivated her gear as Jin would help her up and bring her back to her home- If there's one here then there's bound to be more somewhere.

Kirika: A-And how would you know that desu?

Jin: Because if one is awake then everyone else will also wake up. That's how the Swarm works. -He said and walked away as Kirika and Shirabe got worried about what Jin said-

-In the base of S.O.N.G. Genjuuro and everyone else there were in complete shock to see the Alpha-Gamma-

Genjuuro: To they they have returned so soon..

Ogawa: I-I'm pretty sure this is just the beginning..

Aoi: That was just an encounter, I'm sure there are more somewhere.

Genjuuro: Have Kinji-kun dispatch out all of his bots for a full scale sweep! I want all of the Alpha-Gammas exterminated!

Aoi: Yes sir!

Genjuuro: Their awakening is far sooner than I have anticipated.. Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi, please help us, you may be the only one that can fight the Alpha-Gamma.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Alpha-Gamma's alien designs were inspired by the mechanical alien-organism known as the "Reapers" from the Mass Effect games, the way they fight are related to how the Zerg from Starcraft and the Tyranids from Warhammer. They were originally supposed to be another advance Alien race like the Neuroi or the Fog but they were not "Alien enough" as mentioned by Soryu66.


	17. Chapter 17:- Lost

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 17:- Lost

Theme song: From insanity affection - Fripside

Ending Song: 熱情のマリア - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In the Colony that is under S.O.N.G's base, Kinji was seen scanning some structure on his computer as there were a few people in his office-

Genjuuro: So far, we did not get any reports of any Alpha-Gamma activity, which is quite odd.

Kinji: Isn't that a good thing?

Genjuuro: It isn't, we won't know what the enemy is thinking.

Kinji: I get what you're saying but there's nothing we can do about it, technology has not advance that far to be able to detect things that have moved past Mars. Let alone, we can't build Space Stations yet, besides, with their absence and without Jin and his crew attacking us, I get to actually study these Aliens.

Serena: Yup~ Maria-nee-san is at her school doing her usual club practice.

Kanade: Soran is having his date with that Tachibana and Kohinata girl.

Kinji: And Chris-chan is here~ -He said as the sight of Chris was seen as she was sitting beside Kanade while watching Kanade play "Old Maid" with Serena as Chris was eating a bag of potato chips-

Genjuuro: Explain to me why is our enemy here?

Kinji: Hey! Hey! Chris-chan isn't my enemy, she's your enemy.

Chris: He said he'd give me food if I followed him.

Kinji: She's so gullible and adorable~

Chris: I'm not gullible and don't call me adorable, you jerk!

Kinji: Tsunderes are the best!

Genjuuro: A-Alright then, Chris-kun? Would you please answer my question?

Chris: What?

Genjuuro: What does Satoru want?

Chris: Jin? Ah..Well...Uh...It's kinda hard to say.

Genjuuro: What do you mean?

Chris: I had asked him what he wanted to do or have in life and he'd reply with: "The End", after that he wouldn't say anything else.

Kinji: "The End" of what?

Chris: I don't know, it could mean a lot of things.

Serena: Have the other girls ask?

Chris: No, they didn't want to pry into his life since they thought it would be rude.

Genjuuro: "The End"...Could he be referring to the world? Or even Humanity?

Chris: Like I said, Old Man, I don't know, the dude's shrouded in mystery. Even Maria doesn't know much about him.

Serena: I do know what he likes.

Genjuuro: Really?! What does he like then?

Serena: He has a thing for sweets.

Genjuuro: Ugh..Serena-kun..

Serena: Hehe~

Kinji: This is fascinating!

Genjuuro: What is it?

Kinji: The skull of the Xenathor is completely different from the one that appeared nine years ago.

Genjuuro: How so?

Kinji: The Xenathor skull from nine years ago was more serpent-like, where as this one is more insect-like.

Kanade: Is that a good thing?

Kinji: Nope! A reptilian skull is larger and bulkier while a bug skull is smaller and lighter. It would mean that the Alpha-Gamma has evolved from the past nine years and changed the way they do things.

Chris: That or whatever we're fighting now isn't the Alpha-Gamma but is something else.

-Everyone turned their attention to Chris and were shocked to hear her-

Genjuuro: As much as I wish to disagree, it seems quite possible that we may be fighting another species of Aliens.

Kinji: But it carries the same cells as most Alpha-Gamma aliens.

Chris: Anything could've changed in the past nine years, it's possible that the Aliens learned how to change their own cells and armies.

Kinji: Sounds about right.. -The sound of sirens were then heard loudly- What the hell?! -He'd then press a button on his console- Bot! What's going on?!

Bot: Alpha-Gamma!

Kinji: What?! They came through the scans without being detected?!

Chris: It's cloaking! They got away from Jin's senses a few times in the past!

Kanade: Let's not waste any time and let's go!

-As the group exited the Colony and the base of S.O.N.G, the sight of a giant mutant-like ship was floating above the entire city-

"Dear Humanity! It has been so long since we've last seen each other~ The last time I've seen you all was nine years ago~ But without further ado, let us get to the point, we, the brand new and all powerful Alpha-Gammatron will eradicate every single living organism on this planet and turn Earth into a spawning pool for future Alpha soldier! Hahaha!" -The sound of a woman laughing was then heard as the sound of Alien language was then heard in the loud speaker- "W-What? We're being under attack? Oh okay, wait! Hold up! By what?! Him?! Oh great, I forgot he's around.." -The woman said as everyone down below saw the sight of hundreds to thousands of Kinji's air bots flying towards the Alien mothership along with Jin leading them as he was in his giant monster form-

Kinji: Lets go guys!

"Killter Ichaival tron"

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

"Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl"

-The four users headed towards the Alien Mothership as they were then attacked by a swarm of Alien fighters. Chris would then sing the song "GUN BULLET XXX" as she was on Kinji's back as she was providing cover for the others-

"It's the turn of the Missile Surfer, one whose entire body is a weapon

Until my ammo is zero, I'll be sending bullet kisses

The girl who has a 100% Ascension hit rate

Where's the cherry who wants their heart to be shot through?

Bang ×2 yeah!

It's a world filled with unfairness anyway

The enemy has their own circumstances too, right?

Regardless, once they're my prey, I won't hold back

The same way a bullet that was shot doesn't bend,

The past won't change, I thought while looking at the moon at night

I spent many days hiding my pain, asking a clock that won't turn back over and over

"Then what about tomorrow?"

Ah... Even if I can't dream now, If I believe

Someone will sing that it will become strength

Whenever I cock the gun, my chest feels rough

The trigger of destiny is always on these hands

The muzzles of decision are actually always pointing at me, crying coldly

No×2 uh...

The hand which connected with mine was the only one to say

"I think you've become strong enough not to turn your eyes away"

Making me understand that there are things which I can't reach

The moment it's released, the blood coming out of the wound,

The tears and the sin are forgotten and shaken off

An awkward gunshot echoes on the battlefield

But once more...now...my friends pull my hand

I cried at the unchanging yesterday, thinking of it as my repentance

But there's a voice that passionately believes that "The future can be changed"!

Just like the bullets released with a BANG won't bend

A straightforward feeling will surely become true

Since the clock doesn't turn back, It'll go forward

Let's go to the world that exists ahead

Ah... Even if I can't dream now, if I believe

Someone will sing that it will become strength

(No matter how many times, let's reach out)

So that it becomes strength, I will sing as well"

Kinji: Where's Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan?!

Kanade: Down there! -She pointed as the sight of Shirabe and Kirika were seen together with Soran, Miku and Hibiki as Kirika and Shirabe were singing the song "Gizagizagirari Full Throttle" together as they were fighting-

"The smiling girl from hell buzzes her scythe

Even the demons are looking pale

Don't underestimate them for being small

Electric saws are the most painful, understand?

For some reason, my heart rejects synchronising

I want to rescue you from the "Why" in your heart(Death！)

Meow Meow Meow(Death！)

But still becomes warm.

I'll give you warmth

A melody of love which belongs to us alone...

The moon doesn't always shine by itself

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?？

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Let's bundle and overlay our bond

KIZUNA Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

And make "I love you..." overflow

our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger

I can't decipher the shape of the heart,

It looks like it could hurt those who touch it

Uryaa, Toryaa, No Problem

Nothing to say about how cute I am as well,

Everyone just come after me

I want us to understand each other, I want to believe in more things

I sing so we can understand each other(Death！)

La la la～?(Death！)

It's not overreaching if you're actually obtaining your true power

It's not overreaching! That's right！

Not if I'm obtaining my true power

Let's run together and burn all of this soul

Let's give our all to live through today together

Singing all of our emotions

Let's fight together

Without ever losing our courage

Without ever looking back

Let's surpass the present into the tomorrow

I spread wide a smile, Yes！

I won't let go of your hand, We have a dream

A pitch that embraces both light and darkness,

Let's show them the song of miracle

The melody of love which belongs to us alone...

The moon doesn't always shine by itself

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?？

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Let's bundle and overlay our bond

KIZUNA Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

And make "I love you..." overflow

our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger"

Soran: They just appeared out of nowhere! -He said as he would then use his two tails and pierce through the Aliens that were running towards him and killed them-

Miku: We need to be careful, we don't know what they're capable of.

Hibiki: Easier said than done...! -She said as she would then slam her foot onto the ground as she created a massive earthquake and caused the buildings around them to collapse onto the Aliens while the bots quickly evacuated the civilians-

-Miku would then fire multiple beams of light from her mirrors as Soran would slam his two hands together to create a powerful wind force to push the enemy back. Within the school of Lydian, the sight of Maria and Tsubasa were seen together as they were fighting the enemy together as a group-

Tsubasa: Tsk! They're a lot tougher than Noise..

Maria: I specifically do not like where this is going! We gotta regroup with the others!

Tsubasa: I agree, then let's make a run for it and meet up with them at the center of the city, I'm sure they're all gathering there to come up with a plan to fight the enemy!

Maria: Right! -The two user would quickly escape the enemy and head straight for the city-

-Moments later, everyone except Jin, Kinji and Chris met up in Shinjuku together. The song "Is it Okay to Burn with Passion?" was then heard as it was being played by Soran's back-

Tsubasa: Where's Jin and Kinji-kun? And Yukine?

Kanade: Jin's leading the frontal assault on the enemy's front door and Kinji along with his "new girlfriend" went up to sneak into the mothership.

Tsubasa: Those fools!

-In the mothership, the sight of Kinji and Chris were seen together as they were sneaking around the ship-

Chris: This is a bad idea..

Kinji: I love it! Exploring an Alien mothership! Who knows what sort of technology we'll find here!

Chris: Ugh..Everything looks more organic than mechanical..

Kinji: Living organisms can be created to be weapons too~

-Chris sweated in a disgusted look as she followed behind Kinji-

Alien: My Queen! A group of super powered fighters have gathered right below us.

Woman: Oh~? Hehe! Destroy them with the Naga Canon.

Alien: As you command. -The Alien said as it pressed a button on the metal console in front of it-

-Under the ship, a large cannon would pop up below and aim right at the Sonicgear and Symphogear users as it fired a large powerful purple beam at them-

Soran: Hmm?! GUYS! LOOK OUT! -He shouted loudly and got in front of everyone as he aimed his palms out at front as it created a shield, Maria got in front together with Soran and used her Gungnir's cape and Shirabe got beside Soran and used her large saws to protect everyone-

Shirabe: H-Hold it back!

Maria: Protect them!

Kirika: Shirabe!

Serena: Maria-nee-san!

Miku & Hibiki: Soran!

-Up above on the Mothership, Jin was destroying the cannons with the other giant golden bots as he would then stop and feel an odd feeling down below as he looked over and saw the group were in trouble, he'd then jump down to help them. The three defenders were getting weaker as Soran would then use his tail to push the other users behind him back as the Laser would hit Shirabe, Maria and Soran and it caused a massive explosion-

Miku: Soran! NO! SORAN!

Kirika: SHIRABE!

Serena: -She got down to her knees as she was in tears- M-Maria-nee-san..

-Jin would land in front of the three users after the beam had stopped firing and saw that their gears were gone and they were on the ground. His large monstrous nostril would lightly push Maria, Shirabe and Soran, the giant monster's V-Shaped eyes glowed bright orange as it made a roar that seemed sad as it was crying-

Tsubasa: I-It's crying..? -Miku would then run past Tsubasa and went to grab Soran as Hibiki followed behind Miku. Miku grabbed Soran and held him up close as she was crying-

Miku: S-Soran...Soran! Please...Say something!

-Kirika was hugging Shirabe in her arms and was in tears as well while Serena was too shocked to move towards her sister as Jin was crying loudly-

Woman: Hahahaha! They're dead! -The woman said loudly as she saw the group mourning while she was watching from the mothership-

Alien: M-My queen, they're all still alive, but one of them has a weak heartbeat..

Woman: What?! No one could've survive the Naga cannon!

-Back down below. The sight of Soran slowly opening his eyes were seen as he looked up at Miku with a weak smile-

Miku: S-Soran! Thank god you're alright!

-Soran would put a hand onto Miku's cheek and used his other free hand to lightly hold onto Hibiki's hand as the two girls were in tears-

Soran: W-We...Didn't...Know each other for long...But..I enjoyed our time together...I really did..But..I just wanted to say that... I love you guys...A lot.. -He said as he slowly let go of Hibiki's hand and his other hand dropped from Miku's cheek-

Miku: S-Soran..? Soran...?! SORAN!

Hibiki: It's too late...

Miku: No it isn't!

Hibiki: He's gone.. -She said as she put her hand on Soran's eyes and closed his eyes-

-Jin would lightly rub his monster nostril on Soran's head as his eyes glowed brightly-

Miku: W-Wait! Can't you bring him back to life?! I thought you had to power to bring the dead back to life, Jin-san! -She yelled loudly and looked at the monster in front of her as the beast would turn away and show it's back at the group-

"I'll never bring the dead back to life, no matter who it is." -He telepathically said to everyone as Miku cried loudly and hugged Soran tightly in her arms. Maria slowly gained consciousness as she coughed and got up slowly and was being supported by Tsubasa and Kanade-

Tsubasa: Maria, are you alright?

Maria: W-What happened..?

Kanade: We uh..We lost Soran..

Maria: Eh? -She then turned and saw Miku and Hibiki crying while holding onto Soran's body, she would then turn to Kirika and saw the blonde girl holding onto Shirabe- I-Is she..?

Tsubasa: She's alive, just unconscious..

-Jin would then take flight and headed somewhere else as he did not go to the mothership-

Maria: Tsu..Tsubasa-san...

Tsubasa: What is it?

Maria: To speak the truth...I honestly envy you.. I hate how much Jin pays so much attention to you but at the same time, I know that I can trust you when you're with him..

Tsubasa: Maria..

Maria: Please, follow him and help him. He's tough but he's also a lonely person..

Tsubasa: R-Right.. -She said as she took flight and followed behind Jin- Jin, please don't do anything rash..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the queen of the Alpha-Gamma is based on the Queen of Blades? But with the opposite personality?


	18. Chapter 18:- Weight of the World

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear

勇気のある絶唱シンフォギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Shinfogia)

"Flames that will bring Salvation to Humanity"

Chapter 18:- Weight of the World

Theme song: From insanity affection - Fripside

Ending Song: Weight of the World - Yoshino Nanjo

/NOTE: This is a standalone/rebooted series! This is a complete remake of the original Television series of "Senki Zesshou Symphogear" and a remake of the two fan-fictions from SVX and IND. This is a completely new story with more than dozen changes. Character personality and age change and plot lines from the original series has been altered to fit this story, please be aware that this is fan-fictional./

-In the city, the hundreds to thousands of Kinji's bots were still in battle as they were fighting alongside with the JSDF. Jin was in his monster form as he stood on top of Tokyo Tower and Tsubasa would call out to him from a distance-

Tsubasa: Jin! You must calm down! We have not lost this battle just yet! -The sound of the screeching roar was then heard from the monster as the roar echoed in the entire world- Wh-What are you doing? -The monster would turn to look at Tsubasa as climbed down the tower to her and would stare at her closely as Tsubasa gave a calming smile and placed her hand on the beast's nose- It's okay, we can do this together. -The beast nodded as Tsubasa climbed on top of the monster's head as she would ride him, the beast expanded out its wings and roared loudly and flew towards the mothership-

-Back with Miku and the others. Miku would go quiet for a moment as she passed Soran to Hibiki-

Miku: Hibiki..Please take care of him.

Hibiki: Eh? W-What about you?

Miku: I'm heading out. Soran just wanted a peaceful and fun life and those things just took it away from him. They'll pay dearly. -She said as her eyes began to glow bright green as she flew up to the mothership as Kanade, Serena and Kirika followed while Hibiki watched over Maria, Shirabe and Soran's body-

Kanade: What's your plan?

Miku: Attack.

Kanade: Huh? Y-You can't be serious right? We gotta have a plan!

Miku: Just attack! -Her entire Symphogear glowed and began to transform in colour and shape as she was then in her X-Drive form-

Kirika: W-What's that desu?

Serena: X-Drive?!

Miku: This is for Soran! -She yelled loudly as she would then sing the song "Eiai Promise" as her fan would expand out into a giant mirror as multiple smaller mirrors would float around her as she fired a large and powerful beam of light at the mothership-

"(Daylight) ...I want to become a being who

(Eternal love) ...lights up your future of suffering

And erases any past tears of sorrow

(I believe you)

No matter what world it may be, even if I meet a different you

I will definitely be waiting

(I love you)

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you

(Believe in me)

(Holy light) ...You'll never have to cry again

(Echoing trust) ...I'll take hold of everything

No matter what "you" it is, she will always be my beloved

(I need you)

Because you probably forgotten yourself

I'll give you the courage to connect once more

(I love you)

No matter the darkness that may spread

The sky is nothing but mournful

My future will not lose

Its sunlight that chases the sunflower

(Believe in me)

Because I've always watched the flower stand up while wielding justice

I can do it...surely!

(I love you)

You are not one to shed tears

Other than those of joy

I decided I'll bring you back

Don't underestimate this love...!

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you...!

(Believe in me)"

Kanade: Now that's just cool! -She grinned excitedly as she created thousands of spears and fired them at the enemy Aliens that were flying around-

Kirika: I'm not weak anymore desu! -She said as she charged towards a giant 30 meter long Alien and slashed at it-

-In the Alpha-Gamma mothership, the sight of Chris and Kinji were seen sneaking around together as they were hiding from a group of soldiers that walked by-

Chris: This is a shit idea!

Kinji: Well it's still something! At least we're not getting probed or anything.

Chris: Wha-?! They do that?!

Kinji: Maybe.

Chris: God! If we die here, I'm going to kill you.

Kinji:...Sure.

Chris: What's with the slow reply?!

Kinji: Just felt like replying slow~ -As the two were walking, a Alpha-Gamma scout would walk by and saw the two Gear users- Uh...Hi?

-The Alien roared loudly at the two as they were shocked, Kinji was enthusiastic as he would then shout back-

Kinji: Rawwwwwrrr! -He shouted and pulled out a small pill from his pocket that had a button on it as he would then click on the button and the pill would transform into a shotgun as he'd then shot the scout's head and killed it- L-Let's get out of here! -He said as he was pushing Chris-

Chris: I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

Kinji: You keep complaining like an old woman!

Chris: I'm not old, you baldy!

Kinji: I'm not bald!

-As the two were running, they were being chased by a large number of Aliens from behind as Chris took out her crossbow and fired multiple shots at them and killed many of the aliens but it wasn't enough-

Chris: Cast out some of your bots will ya?!

Kinji: Oh right! -He threw over hundreds of small balls up into the air as the balls would explode and transform into bots as the bots would attack the aliens- Hold up!

Chris: What?!

Kinji: That! -He pointed up at a giant six-legged mechanical alien bot- Let's ride it~

Chris: Well alright.

-The two jumped up onto the 50 meter tall mech and got into the cockpit to take control of it-

Chris: How the hell are you going to take control of it?! It's all Alien tech!

Kinji: Ah, this is what I'm good at! -He said as he placed a finger onto the controls as the entire mech would light up and activate on it's own-

Chris: You're sure filled with a lot of bullcrap.

Kinji: Good bullcrap, my dear Christina~

-The giant Alien bot would tower the other Aliens as it fired its weapons in the Mothership and killed many of the other aliens. Up above the bot that Kinji was controlling, a hole was then made by the bots outside as they breached the mothership and swarmed in-

Alien 1: M-My Queen! THE MOTHERSHIP HAS BEEN BREACHED!

Woman: Ah poop. Activate auto-defense systems and let them do their work.

Alien 1: Yes my Queen.

-Over thousands of small turrets would pop up from the ground, walls and ceilings as they would then start attacking the intruders-

Kinji: Hey Chris-chan, wanna see something cool?

Chris: What?

-Kinji would open the cockpit as he tossed a grenade sized ball onto the field and once it hit on the head of the Aliens, it exploded and turned the ground along with the Aliens into gold as they would then start to attack the other Aliens and the ground began mechanising into bots as they would rise up from the ground and attack the Aliens-

Chris: W-What did you just do?

Kinji: "Field Hack"! It's one of my abilities, I can change anything into my own material and turn them into my soldiers. This is why it's great to have a mechanical army~

Chris: Can a mechanical army stop that thing? -She said as she pointed up ahead as Kinji then looked up ahead and saw the sight of a girl who had long dark red hair and purple eyes as she was wearing a complete body armour of purple and black-

Kinji: Well she's cute but hey, how did she get here?

Chris: She's our enemy! SHOOT HER GODDAMNIT!

Kinji: What?! Why?! She's an innocent little girl...? -He said as a beam would hit the body of the giant mech as Kinji and Chris jumped out quickly. The two would then look at the girl and saw that she had fired the weapon from her palms- What the Hell..

Chris: I hope I'm wrong but I think she's the queen..

Kinji: That's way too coincidental~ There's no way that she's the Queen.

Woman: Hey there! I am Esharz Gamatra! The Queen of the Alpha-Gamma!

Kinji: I stand corrected then.

Esharz: You just invaded my ship and that's a nono~ Bad Humans~

Kinji: She treats us like kids, typical Aliens.

Chris: Huh?

Kinji: Stop treating us like kids! We're old enough to understand a lot of things! -He would then snap his fingers as a Scorpio would climb up to Esharz and attacked her but the Scorpio's pincers would then get destroyed before it could touch her- Eh? W-What just happened?

Esharz: Your toys are strong and they're very agile and adaptable but they lack one thing: vision.

Kinji: I beg your pardon?

Esharz: If they can't predict their opponents, they're pretty much mindless drones that can only kill without thinking~ You suck at making an army~ -She said as she would stick her tongue out at Kinji-

Chris: That's rather childish. Hahaha! Not like you'll get mad over that, right? Eh? -She then noticed Kinji got serious as he glared at Esharz- R-Really? You've gotta be joking..

-Kinji's eyes began to glow as more bots would start pouring in from the ceilings of the mothership as the bots would swarm around the ship and began destroying everything in a rampage-

Esharz: Now you're just throwing a tantrum! Bad boy! Bad boys need a time out~ -She said as she would jump towards Kinji with her arm out as she transformed her right arm into a scythe-

Chris: Kinji!

-The song "Full Attack" was then heard as the sight of a giant monster coming out of the ground of the mothership was seen as it grabbed Esharz and saved Kinji from her attack. On the monster's back, Tsubasa was riding it-

Kinji: Tsubasa-chan?! -The monster along with Tsubasa pushed Esharz away from the others to fight her- I guess it's better to leave the Queen to that dude then. Chris-chan, let's kick some ass!

Chris: Now you're talking! -She said as she fired a barrage of missiles all around the mothership- Hyahaa!

-In the mothership throne room, Esharz would jump back as she landed right on top of her throne as the monster climbed up with Tsubasa on its head. Tsubasa would charge towards Esharz with her two swords as they brighten up in flames. Esharz would then charge towards Tsubasa and grab her blades as Esharz stared at Tsubasa closely with a big smile on her face-

Esharz: Hehe~ Flames can't hurt me~ -She said as she destroyed Tsubasa's blade and would then kick her in the stomach and grabbed her hair and tossed her into a wall, causing Tsubasa to hit the wall- Weakling, Humans deserve to be devoured by us. Hmm? Agh! -Esharz was then hit by a red beam as it exploded after a second of impact as the giant monster would charge towards the queen with its mouth open as it wanted to crush Esharz in its jaws but the queen acted quickly as she grabbed the monster's jaws and strongly push it back with sheer power- Urgh...Hyaa! -She lifted up the monster and toss it across the throne room-

Tsubasa: Such power..

-The monster would disappear as it transformed into a smaller form as it was Jin in his secondary form as he had four arms. He would then howl-roar at Esharz, causing the queen's ears to bleed as he would charge at her but she quickly retaliated and grabbed Jin's arms and tossed him at the throne chair, causing him to smash through the chair after being throne-

Esharz: Jeez! That hurt! That's not how you should greet me, Jinichi~

Tsubasa: Eh? Y-You two...? Know each other?

Esharz: Hmm~ I guess he didn't tell you? Hehe~ We have been enemies for centuries~ When the Humans were at war against each other in the past, I made my move but he came in and destroyed my swarm in just a few weeks. Decades later, I returned and he destroyed my swarm again! Nine years later, I'm back with a stronger force and there's nothing you can stop me, Jinichi!

Jin: You're just...Blinded with power! -Jin said as he got up slowly and would growl at the Alien queen. Esharz would then charge towards Jin with her two arms as her palms were in flames. Before Esharz could reach Jin, a blade was then pierced through Esharz stomach as she stopped running, she looked at her stomach and saw the katana and would look back to see Tsubasa had stabbed her, Jin would then jump on top of Esharz body as began piercing her entire body with his claws as the queen of the Alpha-Gamma screamed in pain. Esharz's body would glow bright purple as she then created a powerful surge and pushed the two back from a distance as both Jin and Tsubasa were wounded badly-

Esharz: You...Bastards... I am the Queen of the Alpha-Gamma and I will not be taken down...By an inferior species! -The sound of 8bit music was then heard being played from the city- Eh? Music?

-In the city, the sight of thousands of lights were seen flying above the city as there were gear users from all around the world-

Hibiki: Symphogear users..?

Kanade: I thought there were only three Sonicgear users that existed? Why are there guy users?

Serena: There are other types of gear users other than just the Sonicgear and Symphogear? -Serena would then quickly look down at where Hibiki was as she heard someone singing and the person who was singing was Shirabe as she was singing the song "Weight of the World"- Shirabe?

"My salvation fades away

My body froze in place

Even now, the sky is still so dark

The stopped clocks

The unsounding machines

That my voice could not reach

This is my curse

The depth of the sins I committed

Was your wish

But for embracing this impure soul, I will redeem

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's worthless, I still cry out

The song of that broken world

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's meaningless, I still wish

Just for a future together with you

May your smile on that day… Lovingly disappear…

The overflowing greenery

And the spilling life

Even now, the wind is still so far away

The peeling rust

And the twisting blade

There in the forest of lurking death

This is my curse

The pain of killing a promise

Was your wish

But for throwing away my very last dream, I will atone

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's worthless, I still cry out

The love of this corrupted world

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's meaningless, I still wish

Just for more time together with you

May your drowned consciousness... Gently disappear…

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's worthless, I still cry out

The song of that broken world

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's meaningless, I still wish

Just fr a future together with you

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's worthless, I still cry out

The love of this corrupted world

And so we right now

Ah, even though it's meaningless, I still wish

For more time together with you

Even if my prayers will not grant me forgiveness, I…"

-The other thousands of gear users were singing alongside with Shirabe as they were fighting. In the throne room of the mothership, Esharz got irritated as she glared at Jin-

Esharz: You...You called for them! Didn't you?!

Tsubasa: He called for them..? -She then gasped as she recalled the moment when Jin was in his monster form as he was on top of Tokyo Tower and he roared loudly into the sky as his roar echoed throughout the world- So that's why you did it..

Jin: -He'd slowly walk towards Esharz as the eyes on his helmet glowed- "Tsubasa, this is going to be my very last fight, so please, let me fight her alone." -Jin said to Tsubasa telepathically as the girl's eyes widened in surprised but would nod as she took a few steps back. Jin would then deactivate his secondary form as he was in his normal Sonicgear form. His helmet wold retract back and become shoulder pads and revealed his face as he glared at Esharz-

Esharz: Wow, for a Human, you're pretty good looking but you're too late. -She said as her eyes were glowing brightly-

-In space, the sight of the Earth was seen moving as it was heading towards the Sun and the sight of millions of Alpha-Gamma ships were seen in space as millions of fighters and transports were heading down to Earth from their giant ships-

Esharz: I can't control a planet if there is too much independence, Earth must be purged then. -As Shirabe was singing down below and was in tears from singing, Jin would charge towards Esharz and would grab the queen by her neck and would try to choke her to death but the Alien used her legs and pushed him away strongly-

"I bear the weight of this world as soon as I received these powers and I am not going to let a single person destroy Humanity." -Jin thought to himself as he had jumped on Esharz's back and stabbed her multiple times with his feet, hands, tail and cape as he bit Esharz's neck-

"Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi. Tell me, why do you kill the mortals?" -A man in a deep voice spoke to Jin as Jin was fighting Esharz-

"To cleanse the darkness on this beautiful world." -Said Jin-

"Then what do you wish to have if you have truly cleanse the darkness?" -The man asked-

"To sleep in happiness." -Jin replied to the man-

"And it will be granted to you once you have saved the mortals." -The man said to Jin. Jin nodded as he would brutally beat Esharz as the queen screamed in torturing pain as she was beating Jin as well and managed to break most parts of his armour and broke a lot of his bones. Jin let go and jumped back as he was breathing heavily. His left arm is broken as well as his right eye was bleeding greatly, he has scratches and exposed wounds on his body and limbs while Esharz lost both of her eyes and have large scratch marks and piercing wounds all over her body and arms-

Esharz: It's n-not...Over just yet... I am...Esharz...Gamatra...Queen of the Alpha-Gamma...No...Human being can simply kill me!

Jin: You...Are wrong...!

Esharz: What?

Jin: I wasn't alone when I fought against you..I have friends that supported me.. A family to trust and love..I am not alone!

Esharz: Pathetic Human! -She screamed and would charge towards Jin and as she charged towards him, she stopped as Jin broke Esharz's neck and pulled her head off of her body but it came with a price as she had punched through his stomach. Jin dropped her head and fell back onto the ground as Tsubasa ran up to him-

Tsubasa: Jin! Jin! -She ran up to him as she got down to him and held him up close to her as she was tearing up- W-Why are your wounds not healing?

Jin: Ah...Because I've finished my purpose.. -He said with a calming smile on his face as Tsubasa was confused by what he said-

-In the city and within the mothership, all of the Alpha-Gamma stopped moving as they froze, the ships in space would float around mindlessly as everything of the Alpha-Gamma froze and did not move at all and the Earth would stop heading towards the Sun as it slowly moved back to it's original spot-

-As Tsubasa was crying while holding onto Jin, the man would place a hand on Tsubasa's cheek and smiled at her-

Jin: You're free now...There's no need to be sad..

Tsubasa: B-But without you...I...I...

Jin: I am sorry but...Thank you...For always...Being there for me, despite us...Being enemies..

-A bright light would stand beside Tsubasa as it had the shape of a man, Tsubasa looked up at the man with a confused look on her face as the man would speak in a deep tone voice-

Man: Other than to sleep in happiness, what else can I do for you?

-Another man appeared beside Tsubasa but this one was completely black and had two horns on his head-

Man 2: Oi! You did good in killing and I wanna thank ya. What do you want me to do for ya?

Jin: Tatebayashi Soran's...Death...

Man 2: Oh? His soul, huh? -The dark man would look over to the man of light-

Man: One wouldn't hurt.

Man 2: Fantastic~ -He said as he snapped his fingers. In the city with Hibiki, Shirabe and Maria, the sound of gasping was then heard as Soran had gasped loudly and was alive-

Shirabe: S-Soran..?

Maria: You're alive?

Hibiki: S-Soran...

Soran: Eh? I died? What?! Eh?! -Hibiki would then hug Soran tightly as she cried on him and the young boy would blush slightly while being hugged by Hibiki as he would try to calm her down by rubbing her head and back lightly- There there..

Miku: SORAN! -She shouted loudly as Hibiki lightly let go of Soran as the young boy turned and looked up as he was in shock to see Miku in her X-Drive form as she quickly flew down towards him and grabbed him as she lifted him up and hugged him tightly while crying loudly- I-I thought I lost you! Soran...! Soran!

Soran: I-I'm...Back? -He said in a confused tone as he did not remember that he died-

-Back in the throne room once more-

Man: You have one more wish.

-Jin would weakly move his hands at the man, asking him to come closer, the man in white would get down closer to Jin as Jin whispered to him-

Man: It will be granted. -The man in white will then turn to Tsubasa and put his hand on Tsubasa as she turned and looked at the faceless white man- I am sure you have many questions but you will know soon enough, user of Heavenrend, Kazanari Tsubasa. -Both the men would disappear in thin air as Tsubasa was still in tears and would look at Jin-

Jin: Tsubasa..

Tsubasa: Jin... -She would get down closer to him as the two kissed passionately and softly, once Tsubasa pulled back, she felt the weight on Jin's body had gotten heavier and that his pulse had stopped, the girl would cry loudly and across the throne room, Chris and Kinji saw Tsubasa holding onto Jin's body and were saddened by the sight-

-A month later, the city had created a statue of Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi not far from Tokyo Tower as the statue was tall and was placed in front of the Governmental building. Tsubasa along with Maria, Chris, Serena, Kinji, Soran, Miku, Hibiki, Shirabe, Kirika, Kanade and Genjuuro were seen together standing in front of the statue as they prayed in front of the statue-

"Satoru Leonardo. Jinichi. God's shield and the Devil's Blade, the man who bore the Weight of the World on his two hands and saved billions of lives." -The text was read as it was written on cement as it was placed right on the stand of the statue-

-Late at night, Tsubasa was in the base of S.O.N.G. as she was working, she had not left for home after school as she was still wearing her school uniform and a man on the large monitor screen. Many details of the man is still unknown but it showed on the monitor screen that he had two long and large mace-like tails. The image would then play a short video of the two tails transforming onto the man's back and became jet-like wings-

Tsubasa: Seems like we're going to get busy really soon.

Kinji: You got that right, Tsubasa-chan~ -He said as he entered the conference room- A newly discovered gear with powerful weapons was just discovered a day after Jin had saved the world and whoever this man is, he's using this gear for crime and I heard from JSDF is that he is unstoppable.

Tsubasa: Do you think we can beat him?

Kinji: If he's just as powerful as the Queen of the Alpha-Gamma then I believe that we can only pray.

Tsubasa: Fair enough.

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran's death was originally supposed to be permanent just like Jinichi's death? But the idea was scrapped out as it would just be too sad to get rid of two characters.


End file.
